<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oᴍᴏʀɪ ᴏɴᴇ sʜᴏᴛs ✔︎ 𒊹︎sᴛʀᴀᴡʙᴇʀʀɪ ғᴇɪʟᴅᴇʀs by Sakusasonly_germ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145419">Oᴍᴏʀɪ ᴏɴᴇ sʜᴏᴛs ✔︎ 𒊹︎sᴛʀᴀᴡʙᴇʀʀɪ ғᴇɪʟᴅᴇʀs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasonly_germ/pseuds/Sakusasonly_germ'>Sakusasonly_germ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game), omocat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Reading, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Romance, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasonly_germ/pseuds/Sakusasonly_germ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*＊✿❀　❀✿＊*<br/>you always wanted someone to talk to, and to hang out with during your bummer summers. now you were given just that and a whole lot more. <br/>*＊✿❀　❀✿＊*<br/>*°:⋆ₓincludes all characters<br/>*°:⋆ₓwill have boy and girl mc's!<br/>*°:⋆ₓₒfluff only for older characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aubrey &amp; Basil &amp; Hero &amp; Kel &amp; Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey &amp; Mari (OMORI), Aubrey/Kel (OMORI), Aubrey/Kel/Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Omori (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Basil &amp; Kel (OMORI), Basil &amp; Mari (OMORI), Basil (OMORI)/Reader, Basil/Kel (OMORI), Hero &amp; Kel (OMORI), Hero/Sweetheart (OMORI), Kel/Sunny (OMORI), Mari/Sweetheart (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ✿introduction✿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all characters are of age !<br/>{for all basil kinnies i luv u}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*＊✿❀ welcome to my omori one shots book!　❀✿＊*</p><p> before we begin here are somethings you should know!</p><p>✿ there will be slight spoilers and refrences to the actual game so please go play that </p><p>❀ all of the characters are of age !</p><p>
  
</p><p>✿ may be some ships included✿</p><p>✿ it's a reader x character and it's intented on being comforting since the game is a bit unsettling </p><p>✿ lastly there will be music included in most of the chapters</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ✿𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚕 𝚡 𝚋𝚘𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛✿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾</p><p>°:. *₊ ° . ☆ 　          °:. *₊ ° . ° .•</p><p>               𝑔𝑒𝓃𝑒𝓇𝒶𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒻𝒶𝓁𝓈𝑒 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓁𝒾𝓉𝒾𝑒𝓈      </p><p>                            . • ☆ . ° .• °</p><p>:. *₊ ° . ☆°:. *₊              ° . ☆ 　 °:. *₊ ° . ° .•</p><p>.　           . • ☆ . ° .• °         </p><p>𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓃𝓈𝑔𝑒𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇 𝑔𝒾𝓇𝓁</p><p>(𝒷𝓇𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇)</p><p>⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾</p><p>
  
</p><p>it was your first day attending to your family farm out in the sunny feilds of strawberri realm. today was a day like any other you'd laid in the backyard counting the clouds as you watched busy bees whizz by. every now and then you'd smile pretending as if they could speak words to you. in fact, it was a habit that you'd grown quite found of.here in strawberri feilds doing things like this was a daily task. </p><p> </p><p>nothing here really mattered. the only things here were you and your brother and boundless feilds for strawberries.</p><p>as you laid in the grass you could hear him speak calling your name from the front of the farm house with a small grin. </p><p>"dreamer boy!" he said failing an arm in the air. his other arm was used to hold onto the door knob. "come on, it's time to get busy." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>your head turned in the grass before you sighed deeply as you sheilded your eyes from the sun. "do i have to? it's not like there's anyone coming to see what the place looks like." your mouth curled into a small pout before you heard him speak again. "your wrong! there's a group of children coming by here. by looks of it they are around your age."</p><p> </p><p>you sat up instantly feeling your stomach flutter with butterflies. it had been so long since you'd last been able to see anyone your age that this brought about feelings you never knew you had. as you stared off at the feilds you saw the way your brother closed his eyes his smile reaching both ears. "i thought you'd react like that." he grinned stuffing his hands into his overalls.</p><p> </p><p>"come on you don't want to be late do ya?" and with that he walked off leaving you to your thoughts. as the realization began to settle in your mind you couldn't escape just how fast your heart raced after being told exciting news like that.</p><p>no one really came out this far and if they did it was just a few people who came to pick berries. this was truly an important thing. </p><p>before you came to your senses you hiccuped a toothy grin taking over your face and you began your race to the farm house. no way were you going to let them meet rose before you. he was sure to say something embarrassing to them for sure.</p><p> </p><p>he loved to do that. </p><p> </p><p>nearly bouncing your way into the house you tugged open the door and awaited inside for him to finish greeting the new guests. by the sounds of their voices you could tell there were more than one of them here.</p><p> jeez, you thought listening to how nice they sounded. your eyes caught sight of the mud on your overalls before you quickly tried your best to wipe it away with your hand and then stuffing it behind your back once you heard them coming inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"it was such a long adventure here," the tallest one speaks holding hands with one of the girls. she looked so pretty, you thought to yourself before looking away. to say the least you were thinking they were all pretty to some degree. "yeah because kel kept stopping to chase bunnies." the pink haired girl says nudging him in the side. </p><p>"it's not my fault they were so cute!" he whined rubbing the sore area. "and you...you were moving way too slow." he adds before sticking his tongue out. she rolls her eyes at him before placing a hand on her hip. "idiot."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"well it's awfully nice to have guests so then the journey will be worth it!" rose smiled his cheeks burnt a light shade of red. he was always that color from being out in the sun and right now since he was becoming shy, it didn't help him all that much. "oh and you guys haven't met cloudy yet." </p><p>"it's not cloudy anymore remember?" you grumbled pretending to actually be upset with him. surely he remembered that you said you hated to be called that. he was just trying to get you to speak. "ahh right. well thats my little brother." he walked over placing both hands onto your shoulder before pressing his lips to your cheek. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"not in front of them!" you whined trying to pry him off of you. "its embarrassing!" </p><p>the group slowly broke into laughter with kel being the first one to. the rest of them simply smiled in amusement as the two of you began to bicker. "okay okay, i won't embarrass you any further. what kind of brother would i be if i didn't at least try?" </p><p> </p><p>"you'd be a more lovable one." you huffed under your breath and he shot you a hurt look before walking away into the kitchen with one of the older boys. "hey so cloudy was it?" kel spoke sitting beside you at the table with a friendly smile.</p><p> </p><p>you looked to him with soft eyes before turning your attention to the strawberries stitched onto the front pocket of your shirt. "yeah..?" you said feeling all of their eyes on you. especially a boy in the back with a flower on his head. </p><p> </p><p>"i have a serious question to ask you." he said placing a hand on the table. his eyes were wild as if all of this was somehow incrediably serious while also becoming intriguing. you stared into his chocolate brown eyes a nervous smile imprinted on your face.</p><p>your chest began to heave from all of the intense stares you were getting and so you closed your eyes as a result. </p><p>shortly after kel raised from his seat his mouth forming into a sneaky smile. </p><p> </p><p>"got any froggies here?" </p><p> </p><p>the whole room swelled with laughter one of them being the shy boy in the back. he was hiding behind the oldest girl looking back at you with big blue eyes. you looked back before shrugging with a small sigh. "you scared me for a second."</p><p> </p><p>"he's just an idiot." the pink haired girl says walking over to the table and quickly yanking him away. "kel! you can't do that to cloudy you're scaring him!"</p><p>"i'm not scaring him it's your face that's already doing that!" he argued back still being gripped by the collar. you tried to hide a laugh but it ended up coming out as a cough. "no it's you!"</p><p>"kel, aubrey both you settle down." mari spoke taking both of them and seperating the fight. as if to snap out of a daze the two of them listen quieting down. "sorry about them. i suppose we don't meet many new friends everyday. they're just a bit excited."</p><p> </p><p>"i am too." you said back gazing at her with wide adoring eyes. she smiled before placing the two of them beside her and wrapping her arms around the other two young boys. one of them being the blue eyed kid. </p><p>"since we are all going to be visiting for the summer i guess you should know our names." she held his hand assuring that it was okay to step out in front of her so that you could see all of them. "i'm mari and that's my younger brother sunny, the two that were just fighting are kel and aubrey." she pauses looking down at basil with a light smile.</p><p> </p><p>he held his blushy colored fingers behind his back gazing at the white leg warmers that were pooling against his thin legs. he seemed more shy than you were. </p><p> </p><p>"and this, is <em>basil.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm cloudy. like the clouds." you said softly looking at how he twisted his foot in front of him. when everyone else grew silent his eyes looked up at you seeming to be taking in the features of your face before he sighed lightly his cheeks turning pink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"i'm basil...like the basil?"</p><p> </p><p>"and i'm kel-! ouch! aubrey i'm totally putting frogs in your shirt!" he grumbled looking at a smirking aubrey. she seemed proud of herself for enflicting pain on him seeing that she kept her chin up. "we'll see about that."</p><p> </p><p>"both you...no more hitting."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>yes mari. </em>"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ❀ ᑕOᑎTIᑎᑌEᗪ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/TQvg4nz4_I4">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p>⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾</p><p>"woah mari! check out this huge log!" kel called running around in the feilds sticking his arms out like a mini airplane. he did a few circles before taking off towards the lake area to show sunny the log that he spotted from the distance. </p><p>she watched as the two ran around laughter filling the air. </p><p> </p><p>you stood back watching them with squinted eyes a small smile appearing on your lips before your head turns to see mari giggling. she too seemed to be enjoying seeing the boys run around and play. the two of you exchanged smiles as your eyes widened at the sight of her eyes directed towards you.</p><p>you were confused as on what to say. you weren't sure if it was okay to say anything right now. you both were enjoying the silence as it was. you were scared to ruin that.</p><p>"it's been such a long time since they've discovered a place as beautiful as this one. thank you so much cloudy." mari placed a hand onto your shoulders before hearing her name being called from inside the farm house. there on the porch stood a boy holding a glass of lemonade out to her.</p><p> </p><p>her cheeks turned red as she excused herself heading over there to greet him with a small kiss. he waved to you and you did the same sluggishly continuing in the direction of the river. </p><p>beside you, you noticed that basil was walking in almost the same manner. your eyes scanned over him and as you did your head tilted in curiousity. the boy was rather quiet and at first you had no clue he was even following you. </p><p> </p><p>"..i like your flower." you said to him finally, placing your hands behind your head as you walked. he looked over to you his lips seeming to quiver. "..t-, thanks..it's-"</p><p>"a white egret orchid. by the looks of it, it's freshly picked. must've swapped it on the way out here." you replied with a light smile. he nodded looking away full of shame. "i didn't know you knew so much about flowers.."</p><p> </p><p>"well it's only because my big s-, i mean brother. sorry. my big brother." you cleared your throat becoming uncomfortable with the subject. it wasn't that you were ashamed of him no, it was something different.</p><p>you hated messing things up. especially important things like that. after rose announced that he would be as he called it "blossoming" into the boy he is now he made sure to educate you along with him. you were ashamed of yourself for not keeping up as fast as you should have.</p><p> </p><p>"he's nice." basil added, looking down at the flowers he tried his best to avoid stepping on. you could tell he was too focused on the colors he was passing by than the conversation itsself. "rose has always been too nice for his own good. people used to take advantage of that." you continued walking keeping an eye out for basil as he followed along.</p><p>"that's why we got stuck here." you said, closing your eyes with a deep sigh. "sorry, i'm talking way too much."</p><p> </p><p>"you're not." basil whispered reaching a hand out before reluctantly dropping it. he really did his best to comfort you. basil wasn't the boldest person in the world but he tried to be there for the people who needed him most. even if it meant listening to your sob story. </p><p>"one day, i'd like to own a farm like this one." he flushed placing his hands behind his back. there was a tint in his eyes as he looked to the sun and you watched in silence. gosh, you thought doing your best not to stare. </p><p>"well you could always be a strawberri feilder." you chimed with a singy songy tone. he giggles blinking rather dreamily. "what's that..?"</p><p>"its the name for farmers like me. here, i could show ya how to pick berris and...feed the cows." your smile grew twice in size as you watched him try to contain his excitement. "really?" he asked you his blue eyes serious. you nodded and before he had any more time to procrastionate you took his hand rushing him back in the other direction. </p><p>"where-, where are we going?" he said nervously his face surprised at the sudden attachment of your hands together. "to the feilds where there are plenty of berries ya dope!" you grinned as your voice echoed into the air breezes blowing tuffles of your hair upwards.</p><p> </p><p>basil questioned the whole way there, before suddenly he grew silent. when you turned your head back you watched as his mouth began to allow a smile to spread his eyes closed. he was enjoying all of this despite his constant whining, you thought to yourself rushing into the rows of berries.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"come on we could have a picnic at lunch time here!" you said to him and he humed with confusion. "you have picnic's by yourself?" he called out and you nodded letting go of his hand as you both bent down to catch your breaths.</p><p>you saw how red his cheeks were your laugh building up before it took over your entire speech. basil's blue eyes watched you laugh before slowly he began to do so too little bits and giggles escaping him. "stop it cloudy! it's not funny-..im soo...tired."</p><p>"you've never ran a day in your life." you smirked walking over to him to place tiny tickles against his belly. he giggled even more his hands up like a little kitten. after having a laughing fit you walked him through explaining all of the time it took to build the farm to the way it was now.</p><p>"its...so pretty." basil said softly gazing in wide wonder at the tiny red sweets resting in the greenery. "it is," you added placing a hand on his shoulder. "look right here." you whispered showing him the little white flowers in the midst of green bushes. </p><p>his blue eyes glistened taking note of various flowers. "they are a little bonus." your eyes turned to him as he parted his lips in a daze. basil wasn't like anyone else you'd met before. even if it were limited. he was special. swayed by the little things. the true beauty of the farm and not the countless activities around.</p><p>you liked that a lot about him. especially his blushy colored fingers that pointed off at things he found interesting. </p><p>you smiled to yourself before turning your head back on the bushes. "do you want to try one?" you asked him and he nodded placing his hands on his knees. "can i?" he asked softly and you grinned, "'course flower boy. go ahead and eat as many as you'd like. just watch out for spiders."</p><p>"spiders?!" he squealed taking a jump away from the bushes as you broke out into another fit of laughter wiping a tear from your eye. "no...no i was only kidding. there are no spiders."</p><p>"...oh." he mumbled feeling rather embarrassed. basil played with his fingers in order to calm his nerves. "not very funny cloudy." </p><p>
  
</p><p>"aht aht...come on let's pick some and we can wash them off. we can feed the ones we don't to the cows. it'll turn their milk into strawberry flavored." you smirked and in the corner of your eye you saw his eyebrows furrow. </p><p>"i'm kidding. i wish it was that easy though."</p><p> </p><p>you let basil take his time deciphering which ones he'd want to eat while you went and grabbed a basket from one of the stands your feet sinking in the long feilds of grass. they went on for miles and miles. </p><p>"hey cloudy!" basil called raising an armful of strawberries up for you to see. he hadn't picked that many but it'd be enough to fill the basket. "you did so good picking the ripe ones bas. im so proud of you!" you ran a hand through his hair his cheeks once again flushing red.</p><p> </p><p>"here, put em in here." </p><p> </p><p>he did so piling all of them up neatly as if it really mattered. what a weirdo, you concluded taking him along with you to where the hose was. you let him walk over to turn it on and when he did water blasted everywhere and it even soaked him up pretty well. </p><p>taken back by the pressure of the water you were knocked off your feet and thrown swifting a few inches back. the water cut off shortly after a wet basil rushing over to your side with a freightened look. </p><p> </p><p>your head rested in the grass a winded smile making it's way onto your face as you listened to his constant rambling. </p><p> </p><p>"s-,sorry! i'm so sorry! this is all my fault...i feel so awful cloudy! i'm so sorry...sorry..." he went on and on before he saw your eyes open. he quickly placed your head into his lap frantically searching the color of them for any sign that you were upset. you simply sighed gaining some energy back.</p><p>"hey...hey...you're good. look i'm fine." you reassured him reaching a hand up to swipe some wet strands of blonde away from his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"gosh, your flower..." you said feeling the silky hair against your fingers. "it must've fallen out."</p><p>basil sniffled wiping dripping water away from his forehead a small cough coming from him. "it's okay, basil...you didn't mean to."</p><p>"i know but...i ruined your clothes!" he whispered putting his hands up to his eyes in small fists. you simply smiled at how adorable he was actually being. even when he was sad, basil was such an beautiful soul. inside and out.</p><p> </p><p>"basil...?" you asked him and he shook his head ashamed that he had shed a few tears. "look at me flower boy." with a small grin you put your hands up tugging his hands down carefully exposing the watering blue eyes he held. </p><p> </p><p>it made you feel sort of bad for him.</p><p>"...i could never be mad at you okay? because...we're friends. alright?" you asked him and he nodded his body still shaking and dripping water droplets. </p><p>he was bound to get cold really fast. </p><p> </p><p>slowly you sat up from where you sat wrapping him into a light hug. although he was sniffling non stop soaking wet, his embrace sort of felt...warm.</p><p>you could feel him shake as you listened to the whimpers he held with your hands around his back. your eyes looked to the ground as you constantly rubbed his back and keeping him close to you.</p><p>"cloudy...?" basil asked through sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah..?"</p><p> </p><p>"we can't...be friends." he said placing his chin on your shoulder with quivering lips. it hurt to say the least but you understood. no one's friends within just a day. then again there was no one like basil. "if..that's what you want-"</p><p> </p><p>"because...i don't want to be just that."</p><p> </p><p>at first it didn't reigster completely until he wiggled his way out of your grasp running off in the feilds. stunned you followed after him picking up the basket of strawberries on the way. something inside of your heart was pounding angrily. as if you needed to beat him there.</p><p> </p><p>unfortunately you were late and he was already gone. your head searched everywhere around the lake until you spotted him talking along with the boy called sunny.</p><p> </p><p> you watched him hug him seeming to be sniffling to him about something.</p><p> </p><p>you didn't understand at all. </p><p> </p><p>you didn't need to understand to dislike something. or someone.</p><p> </p><p>⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ✿ ᑕOᑎTIᑎᑌEᗪ✿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/iT44pZmor3o">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾</p><p>✿music included</p><p> </p><p>soon enough lunch time rolls around and the smell of grass mixed in the breezes. you walked your way back to the farm house to assist rose in creating the food. lazily your hand tugs on the door and with a thump it closes behind you.</p><p>within just a few steps you could hear rose humming away his voice carrying out through the kitchen. he seemed to be busy baking something that you concluded was strawberry flavored by the color pink in the bowl. </p><p> </p><p>you leaned your arm against the counter placing a hand on your cheek as you rested feeling a bit down because of what you saw earlier. maybe basil wouldn't want to be your friend because he already has a ton of them. whereas you only had your big brother. </p><p>rose continued to cook before his blue eyes peaked over his shoulder glancing at you longingly his song fading away as he began to whistle. "why aren't out there with your new friends?" he asked brushing hair away from his shoulder with a simple toss.</p><p> </p><p>you looked over to him before turning your attention to the fridge. "....i don't wanna talk about it." you said softly begining to pout the more you hear laughter outside. then you realized it was in the kitchen. aubrey sat at the tiny round table seeming to be preoccupied with taste testing the goods that rose had made from scratch. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"these pancakes should cheer you up." she said holding out a plate for you to see. you nodded before turning it down. "i don't think i could eat right now." your voice shook for just the moment and rose peered at you with worried eyes. "what's going on?" he asked pulling you out of the kitchen and into the tiny livingroom. </p><p>his foot tapped against the floor boards before he raises a finger at you demanding a real answer. "it's just...it's basil." you huff placing your hands over your eyes. the very idea of not having him as a friend hurt really bad. it's all you ever wanted. and now that you've finally found one worth keeping he runs away.</p><p>"he's so....confusing!" your shoulders shook as you said this frustration taking over at the moment. </p><p>why was it so hard to make friends? </p><p>"well...what- happened?" he asked bending to be level with you. you were a lot shorter than he was. when you were younger though, you were just a bit taller. now that he's grown up he was the tallest. "he said he didn't want to be my friend!" you cried once again your shoulders shaking as you cried feeling a bit silly for doing so.</p><p> </p><p>rose shushed you pulling you into a small hug as he watched you cry. he always did that when you were a baby. when he was only six. he was all you had to wipe your tears. rose wiped away tear droplets pulling your hands down to look at him. he always did this, so that he could understand what exactly was going on.</p><p> </p><p>"why...why would he say that? basil is such a sweetheart. i'm sure he said why didn't he?" rose asked seeming to be doubting that he did. he knew that basil was the shy type. "he said he wants to be more than that..." you added wiping wet tears from your cheeks with your sleeve. </p><p>it had a little bandanna attached to it in the color blue. </p><p>"oh.." rose muttered his eyes going wide. you looked up to him through pooling eyes. he made an expression looking as if he was too busy disecting what you had just told him. "cloudy?" he asked pressing his forehead to yours with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>your lips parted in confusion unsure of why he was smiling when you were literally on the verge of crying again. "huh..?" </p><p>"cloudy how do you feel about basil?" he asked you making a thoughtful face. he smiled all the while. you hiccuped before breaking into a cough. "i really like him.."<br/><br/></p><p>"as just a friend?" rose said and then he used the pad of his thumb to wipe another falling tear. "or as...like um kissing stuff?" rose broke into another smirk watching as your cheeks burned red. you froze unsure why the question had such a big impact on you. suddenly you grew entirely too afraid to answer.</p><p> </p><p>basil was amazing. he was all you ever wanted, and...you weren't sure if he felt the same about you. </p><p>"wh-...KiSsInG?" you asked your heart thumping in your ears. rose giggled shaking his head. "yeah..because i think...that's what basil meant darling."</p><p>"wait really?" you asked him looking around the room to see if he was nearby. "yeah...and um i think you guys should talk about this." rose patted you on the shoulder before heading back into the kitchen. you were rather confused as to how he would leave you only to figure this out by yourself. </p><p> </p><p>emotions were not your strong suit. not at all. </p><p>it was all greys. not just simply black and white.</p><p> </p><p>eventually you ran outside through the feilds to find him. and there he was sitting, on a swing rocking back and forth by himself looking a bit worried just as you were earlier...</p><p>you wanted to tackle him off the swing but inside you rushed to his side waving your hands in the frantically to get his attention. </p><p>"bas!! basil!!" you called running through the sinking grassy land. his head lifts up and his eyes widened whisps of blonde hair falling into his face. "...cloudy?"</p><p> </p><p>"basil!!" you said rushing to sit beside him on the swing the big smile you head elluding to your nervousness. if what rose said was true then you had nothing to worry about. "are you swinging here alone?" you ask him and he flushed looking away. "yes.."</p><p> </p><p>"well i'm here with you so you don't have to be alone!" you grin your eyes closing as you did so pointing to your chest. "because i'm here for you! always,"</p><p>basil's eyes widened at this his shoulders sinking just a bit as he smiled a light giggle escaping his throat. "always.."</p><p> </p><p>when you heard his laugh your eyes widened taking note of how his cheeks squished whenever he smiled. you took a deep breath placing your hand onto his with a light smile. "you're so cute." you added as he opened his eyes fluttering lightly. once again he laughed nervously sitting frozen in the swing that his feet were dangling from. </p><p> </p><p>"...i am..?" he said unsure of whether to say it out loud or not. "here i can prove it." you grinned leaning in to his face as he burned a deep shade of red. your faces lingered there in silence looking at the way each other's eyes were begining to sparkle. </p><p> </p><p>basil made a face squealing like a little girl as he felt a bit overwhelmed. </p><p> </p><p>"see, pretty." you said with a laugh pulling away slowly before you felt something peck against your lips. </p><p> </p><p>it was basil. </p><p> </p><p>insantly you felt as if your heart had escaped out of your chest. he lingered there just like you did to him before pulling away and rambling to apologize. your body sat frozen in place your brain not being able to register what just happened. meanwhile you listened to him surprised he hadn't run away again. </p><p> </p><p>you wanted him to feel calm so you place one on his as well holding onto his hand all the while.</p><p> </p><p>today you met a friend who had become your first lover.</p><p> </p><p>⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ✿  ✿  ✿  ✿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾</p><p>hey guys! i just wanted to know how you guys felt about the latest chapters &lt;3 it was really easy writing for basil bc i already love him entirely too much lol. he's so cute!!</p><p>anyways...i was wondering if anyone has any requests and please, please share this book if you can.</p><p> </p><p>there are more chapters to come!! </p><p> </p><p>okieee bye!</p><p>follow me @sakusasonly_germ on insta.</p><p>follow me @kels._.strawberri also on insta (im still working on that acc)</p><p>follow me on wattpad @bigbearkay</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ☆𝚔𝚎𝚕 𝚡 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/L1AkwLpaiDg">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>it was second day of being on the farm, isolated by boundless lands. you owned many many animals only being close with your pet bunny. the rest of them you cared about as well but you were more attached to your bunny.</p><p> </p><p>you took care of all the usual chores looking out on the land with wild eyes. usually it was rather quiet and peaceful here. only the sounds of chirping can be heard near by. that was until you heard someone open the door to the farm house stepping outside.</p><p>rain was begining to drizzle and he wore a rain coat that was just a bit bigger than he was.</p><p> </p><p>it was kel, the boy that visited along with the group from yesterday. he held this goofy grin as he tossed a boy in your direction. just barely missing your shoulder. </p><p>"aww come on!" he groaned much to his disappointment. "i was working on my aim all day yesterday...stupid ball."</p><p> </p><p> you smiled to yourself getting up from the tall stalks of grass to reveal yourself. "you've gotten so much worse." you joked watching as he let his shoulders sink. "i'd like to see you try and  beat me at a game of dogeball. it'll never happen but since i'm bored i guess you could <em>attempt</em>." kel smirked shaking wavy brown hair from his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>you watched him before rolling your eyes humorously trudging over in his direction. you could feel his brown eyes admire you for the time being until you whacked him in the back pulling him along with you in the grass. he allowed this to happen seeming to like the idea of being able to hold your hand.</p><p> "you should have said you wanted to hold hands with me...i woulda said yes anyways." kel said flashing a charming smile at the air since your head was facing forwards. you pushed him in front of you preparing your stance for the game. </p><p> </p><p>truth was you never really had anyone to play with. this would be quite the experience.</p><p> </p><p>"are you going to talk or are you going to beat me?" you said walking around in the grass to find a spare ball. there was one resting by a tree. kel followed suit watching you run around like a little chicken chasing the blue sphere. </p><p> </p><p>he laughed to himself imagining you actually looking like one letting the rain that landed against his coat soak the grass beneath him.</p><p>before you could grasp it you saw his sneakers crush some green strands underneath them and you quickly realized it was kel. he had the other foot on top of the ball holding it so that you couldn't grasp it. you looked up at him noticing the way his brown orbs turned a honey brown in the sun that beamed down on the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>it was begining to cloud only allowing just that beam through the grey colored puffs.</p><p> </p><p>you had to squint to be able to see those brown eyes properly and then in the background your eyes caught sight of the blue skies. kel's mouth formed an o as he stared at you in curiousity. "how is it that you are so slow?" he asked another crooked grin forming. you snatched the ball from underneath him holding it in your hands. </p><p>"was that fast enough for you?" you asked him and kel nodded resting in the grass on his elebows. "ouch..." he mumbles pretending to be actually hurt. still it was convincing enough for you to double check before he grabs your arm tugging you down in the dirt with him. </p><p> </p><p>it was soft since the droplets of water moistened the soil into mud.</p><p> </p><p>"gotcha." kel whispers staring back at you with flushed cheeks. he had only just now realized that you were laying on top of him. you looked up afraid that your cheeks were giving you away. he was pretty cute when he wanted to be, you thought to yourself seeing him shake his head of wavy golden brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>there were strands sticking to his face that bothered him. </p><p> </p><p>"the grass is so icky feeling. not to meantion the mud." you looked to the grass before turning your attention to a silent kel. you had hoped that pointing it out to ease the silence between the two of you. "maybe we should go inside now."</p><p> he said nothing seeming to be drifting off into space before you call his name. "kel. did you hear me?" you asked and he hums snapping back into reality. "of course i did." he said quickly pushing you off of him. "but...we haven't finished our little game yet. i bet you are just scared i'll kick your butt."</p><p> </p><p>he got up on his own taking the ball from you and without a second thought dropping it on you. </p><p>"the game started." he said, running off as he watched you ruefully climb onto your feet chasing after him with the blue sphere in hand. you ran as fast as you could with him leading.</p><p>of course he was always showing off his skills and today so no different. he was really competitve when it came to things like this yet he never cheated. so then you might have a good chance of beating him at this one game.</p><p>just once. </p><p>gaining up on him you threw your ball hitting the tree instead of kel. just as he tried to fo you before. he let out a small laugh going on the other side of the tree that seperated the two of you to take cover and you went on both sides peering to see where exactly he had went.</p><p> </p><p>he couldn't have run off just yet.</p><p>you were careful incase he did have a ball in hand.</p><p>the ball that you threw rolled through the grass finding its way to where your shoes were. the rain was begining to pick up and as of right now you would have preffered to go inside. "kel?" you called out peaking on the left side of the tree to see him.</p><p> </p><p>he wasn't there. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"kel?" you asked again checking the right now only to turn up empty handed.</p><p> </p><p>now you went around the tree exposing yourself to any attempted attacks and before you knew it you were sneak attacked from up above. kel hung down from the tree branch a goofy smile imprinted on his face. he held up two fingers as he did so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>he looked down at you brown hair flowing from his head swinging in the wind that began to pick up.</p><p>you turned around startled at how he even got up there. you had no idea that kel even thought of climbing the tree. kel held out an arm hitting you with the ball he gripped on to. </p><p>"i win." he said in victory cheering for himself. you stood back placing your hands in front of you. "no-, no you didn't that's not even fair..."</p><p> </p><p>"it is and you know why? because i didn't cheat. nor did i drop the ball. in your face." </p><p>you rolled your eyes at him admiring how he was enjoying hanging from the tree. he giggled a bit more thinking of how clever he actually was for doing that until it dies down.</p><p> </p><p>"geez how much longer is it doing to rain?...oh and you don't have on a coat!"</p><p>"i'll be fine as long as we go inside. it's getting pretty cold."</p><p> </p><p>"here, in the tree! it acts like an umbrella so you won't get soaked. take my hand." kel stretched out a hand out to you and you took it boosting yourself up and into the tree with ease. you steadied yourself in the curve of the tree sitting with your legs hanging off.</p><p> </p><p>kel took this as a chance to sit up sitting only a few inches away. </p><p> </p><p>again silence swelled between the two of you, tiny looks shared. you folded your hands unsure of what to say in the moment but to just enjoy the rain. kel seemed not to mind the silence in fact he basked in it. maybe he preffered not to talk at times like this. </p><p>the sound of rain filled your ears as you stared off at the flowers from the base of the tree feeling a warm hand grab yours. subconciously you smiled, knowing exactly who it was. kel held your hand in his before a smile spread on his face as well. </p><p> </p><p>together, you both watched the rain until it was time to head inside. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ｏｍｏｒｉ ｘ ｒｅａｄｅｒ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/GjdimGqB2D0">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>falling into a world of unknown messes and troubles. that's what it means to be born. it's why these troubles become more apparent as you get older and in due time you'll want to find somewhere, and anywhere to escape.</p><p> </p><p>to escape a world that you never asked to be invited in. is that what it truely means to die?</p><p>you gazed over in the direction of your laptop, the contents of it creating a white haze over your face. you were tired but as always you just couldn't sleep. you wished that you could close your eyes and that everything around you would just go away. </p><p> </p><p>as silly as it may sound, you hoped that it'd work one day. </p><p>watching countless videos on your crappy wifi, you pretened to actually be indulging in what was illustrated on your screen. nothing out of the ordinary today. nothing changed. </p><p>no friends who would call, no one who'd knock on your door to check on you. it was always like this so why did acknowledging it hurt so badly? maybe because sometimes, reality slaps you in the face with a simple truth.</p><p> </p><p>out of the millions of people out there in the world no matter how rich or no matter how young anyone and everyone will not matter. all there is to make things just a bit better is....and you answered it to yourself with a sigh. </p><p>"sleep."</p><p>of course, humans are rather disappointing creatures. we all thrive off of the mistfortunes of another and as we say</p><p> </p><p>"one man's trash is another mans treasure"</p><p> </p><p>you watched with weary eyes as your screen played on and on no ends to the automatic system called youtube. you had access to anything you really wanted to see and for the most part everything was free. there was mankind to thank for that matter. the one good thing that came out of simply existing is the memes. </p><p> </p><p>with a heart felt sigh you rubbed a hand over your eyes in frustration at the water begining to fall down. you weren't crying you had just been awake for that long. even the noises you were hearing from your phone screen sounded a bit louder. a bit more annoying. </p><p>it was like this for maybe about a few days. you'd read so many creepy stories on reddit before sleeping praying for nightmares. as if it'd somehow coax your brain into sleeping. </p><p>you had school still despite all of this and your grades were begining to crack under the pressure that was estranged occurances in your life. there was no doubt you still had every bit of brains you started with but somewhere along the way you allowed dispair to change that. </p><p> </p><p>to change you.</p><p> </p><p>before placing your head back onto your pillow and getting comfortable you had seen a notification appear the big rectangle catching your blurred eyesight. with a hum you used your index finger to swipe it down and take a good look at what exactly it was.</p><p>at first you had assumed it was more junkmail. then the more you looked at it you had no clue where or who this was sent from. all you knew was the few words that it showed.</p><p>meanwhile the music from your youtube video began to distort and slow at an alarming speed. you swiped back up checking for anything unusual. the very idea of something like that, happening on it's own...was scary to say the least. it startled you so bad that you had dropped it on the floor. hearing the noises from just a few inches away. </p><p> </p><p>you watched holding your covers with clentched fists dreading of what was to come next. </p><p>it wasn't like it could hurt you, could it? it was simply a phone. how stupid, you grumbled walking over to the phone still alarmed at how the music was still playing. </p><p> </p><p>the voice that came from it had an oddly errie tone to it like something that was not human. but if it weren't human...then what could it be? the lack of sleep and countless scary stories you'd read for days?</p><p>"it's...just...a phone...?" you repeated taking a small breath of air before extending your hand out to reach it. the small phone vibrated slightly and you assumed that it was the music playing against the ground. yes, that was what it was. nothing more and nothing less. </p><p> </p><p>"okay...now come here." your voice whispered taking it in your hands and staring down at the screen. on it was a figure. colored in black and white. </p><p>with shaky breaths you peered back into the glass screen. the figure did the same sitting still in an endless white space. however odd it was, it must be a new video. some kind of sicko must've made it as disturbing as they possibly could for the amusement of scaring others.</p><p> </p><p>you moved your head still studying the figure and much to your surprise the figure moved almost at the same time that you did with little to no thought.</p><p> </p><p>it was as if it knew your actions. like it had a mind just as you did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>your eyes blinked in the excruiatingly bright white glare of the phone and again, it did another action. it's eyes blinked as well.</p><p> </p><p>this was brutally insane. this was borderline insanity. </p><p> </p><p>you made every movement you possibly could with the phone only to be creepily mimicked by the <em>thing </em>sitting in the middle of no where. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>from his appearance you assumed that the <em>thing </em>was male. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>and he was around the same age as you were. </p><p>"what...are you?" you asked earning no particular response. all it did was blink. </p><p>"who...are you?" you whispered this time using your finger to point to the screen. it watched with a blank expression almost as blank as a peice of paper. you had your doubts that this could even be happening. with that conclusion you settled with you wanted to turn the phone off.</p><p> </p><p>to end this creepy experiment. </p><p> </p><p>but then again...the momentary high you had felt minutes ago...while you were afraid of what was to come next was sort of...exciting. it was different from anything else you had uncovered on the internet. better in fact in a strangely enticing way.</p><p> </p><p>although that figure who was almost cartoony looking had no expression you could somehow tell that he awaited for you to do something else. and in fact you had another question to ask. something as simple and yet so stupid as it could possibly be.</p><p>"where....are you?" </p><p>a few seconds ticked by with you struggling to keep from blinking. you wanted to see it move on its own. you wanted to have your eager mind fed. fed with new and exciting information.</p><p>just as you were begining to give up hope you saw two pairs of two dimensional hands out stretch breaking the walls of reality and time. maybe even consume them. once it latched on to you your eyes opened to take in the white space that surrounded you.</p><p> </p><p>nothingness, you whispered in astonishment. pure....nothingness. </p><p> </p><p>you gazed in wide wonder walking around in what felt like circles. it was tripping your brain out so badly you had to raise your hands up in disbelief. oh to live somewhere like this. somewhere that only a colorful mind could excel. </p><p>beyond the mortal realm. maybe beyond life itsself. </p><p>but were you truly alive in this moment? </p><p> </p><p>that was the question that caused your brain to do backflips. you looked down at your arms and legs noting how the bedtime clothes you wore were now colored in black. nothing but the basics were here. nothing that you had in the real world.</p><p>so then this must be some new dimension? you wondered before you felt a hand tap your shoulder. as if to purposefully interrupt your thoughts.it was the figure from earlier. </p><p>you met his eyes in a blank stare the two of you sitting in the silence together. he did nothing just as paper does nothing to create ink. between the two of you, you were the ink. you could create your own reality. and to have someone beside you to do so with was more valuable than having children or marrying a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>this was what you truly wanted to feel whole again. and what exactly did it cost? your sanity?</p><p>he made sure that his point was taken before lifting his hand from your shoulder. even though he looked two dimensional he was very much so alive. did that mean you were too? </p><p>so many questions that needed answers. so many possibie outcomes. that was the fun of it all. and not once did your questions ever wrong you. neither did your brain.</p><p>"this...place...is this where you live?" you asked him and he shrugs seeming to be capable of human interaction within his control. so then he could understand you. he walked on in the white space following what looked like an an invisible pathway. </p><p> </p><p>with you right behind him. </p><p>"...white space." he said finally his voice echoing through out the infinite land. you were a bit taken back by hearing him speak and he seemed to be rather surprised as well. </p><p>
  <em>white space. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>that must be the name. now at least one thing was answered. you both walked on a bit more before he turns his head back stopping abruptly. you stopped as well nearly tripping over an invisible rock. the boy stared at you something about his stance oddly discomforting. </p><p>"awake." he said pointing to your body. </p><p>you looked down at yourself seeing no difference between you and him. of course you were awake you thought to yourself shaking your head in confusion. you had way of sleeping. you wanted to ask a question but something told you not to. </p><p>"...not." the boy then stepped back from you those dead black colored eyes of his staring right through you. not awake? you thought to yourself feeling a bit afraid of what he meant by that. what was that supposed to mean?</p><p> </p><p>there was no possible way for you to sleep. so then how could you not be awake? </p><p>you looked down at yourself once more...checking for a sign that you were awake. why would he say something that ridiculous? you asked yourself internally feeling the screams echo throughout your brain. </p><p>it felt as if he'd physically hurt you in some way by saying that. an obvious lie.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm <em>asleep</em>?" you asked him and he seemed to look away for a moment. he took his time taking a seat criss cross in front of you. staring down at him in confusion you did the same studying every little thing he did now. </p><p> </p><p>"you too." the boy answered flatly no change in his expression whatsoever. in fact he seemed to be his same dull self. nothing you did changed his expressions. once again silence swells the room. you had to admit it, your questions were recking your brain at the moment. it was sort of impossible not wanting to scream or do anything to express this.</p><p> </p><p>some kind of way it felt like an unspoken rule not to. </p><p>so together in the white space you sat with him not knowing the boy's name at all. </p><p> </p><p>you began to wonder was he too asleep as he said? or was he just trapped here and now that you had came you too were doomed just as he was. this heaven had just turned into a confusing hell for you. </p><p>"to.." he said now again his voice echoing throughout the space. it played out in your ears as you turned your attention back to him a somewhat new expression appearing. it was a curve. a curve in his lips. one that would be highly unnoticable unless you stared hard enough to see a change. </p><p> </p><p>"to-,two?" </p><p>"together..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"will i be able to wake up...?"</p><p> </p><p>he stared at you for a moment pulling out something from his pocket. the cool metal glistened underneath a hanging light bulb shimmering in all of it demanding glory. he handed it over to you with deepened ebony eyes and you met them without knowing yours were the same color. </p><p> </p><p>with a deep breath you gripped the knife with a shaking hand memories of your old life flashing through your brain like a short flim. each one black and bleaker than the other. </p><p> </p><p>your old life...was never worth living in the first place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>here...there was nothingness. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and here with him was where you'd stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ♡𝚊𝚞𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚢 𝚡 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw! :meantions depression and suicidal tendencies</p><p>(  sorry for all the angst it helps me feel better a bit :/  )</p><p>1-800-273-8255 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/4HoWnU3YKjA">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>broken pieces. </p><p>that's all that was left of your bedroom window as she awaited your presence in the depths of the night time. in her hands, a bat that she swore she'd beat you with for "humilating her". this was of course only in her mind but for you...it was a very hard thing to do.</p><p>you sat still in bed closing your eyes with curses escaping your lips. you hoped she'd just go away and leave you alone to meditate in your woes. maybe telling her was a mistake. a mistake that only an idiot in love could make. but you couldn't resist. </p><p>it was the truth after all.</p><p>gripping onto your sheets you bit back angry tears ones that were of regret. it was getting hard to ignore her the louder she shouted outside your window.</p><p>"You're such a coward! I hate you!! <em>I HATE YOU!!" </em></p><p>aubrey roared through tears another loud bang striking against your window. hearing her voice made you tremble with a stomach ache so bad you may as well throw up food you never ate. she wouldn't actually hurt you? not on purpose..</p><p>still she was very angry either way and you of all people knew not to mess with her in that state. countless times before she'd shown you exactly why the two of you would never work. like the time she threw that brick at your skull and missed. or when she'd step all over your shoes. </p><p>all you ever wanted...was to be her <em>friend.</em></p><p>all you ever wanted...was her. and yet here you were scared for your life in your bed room praying to whatever was up in the skies that she couldn't find a way in your house. then again...you would have liked to apologize to her face to face. </p><p>for trying what you did at school. you shouldn't have been so stupid, you thought to yourself hot tears pooling in your eyes. that's why she hates you so much. because you're a complete and utter idiot. anyone who ever existed would know that for sure. </p><p>even you knew it.  </p><p>"I HATE YOU! WHY, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" she screamed like a maniac once again hitting the outside of your house. it shook with the thunderous blows she delivered and one after another it shook you to your core. </p><p>hearing those words stung, especially coming from her. you'd grown so in love with her that even after she'd scream that at the top of her lungs for all of the neighborhood to hear you would still love her all the same. just like you said before. </p><p>but love was a strong word for you to use. you'd never uttered it to a single soul. no one. </p><p>now that you had...you regretted every single letter. that stupid mistake of saying to her was becoming a living nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>you thought...she'd be happy that you both shared similar trauma. but you were wrong. more wrong that you'd ever thought.</p><p>your hands trembled as you came to a sudden realization. </p><p>it should have been clear from the very start. </p><p> </p><p>she never <em>liked you. </em>she only wanted someone to <em>talk to. </em></p><p> </p><p>"I HATE ME TOO!" </p><p> </p><p>your voice shook as you gathered up all the remain strength you had hidden inside of you. unbearable this was. it felt like you'd broken some kind of curse. a blind lie that you hid every single day of your life. </p><p>now the truth had come out.</p><p> </p><p>you adored her. from the very minute you saw her outside your window. it wasn't her looks at all although it was a mere bonus. you loved aubrey because of her attitude. she'd go to the extremes to prove a point and as of right now she had done it. </p><p>the thumps stopped and you allowed your tears to soak through your pillow in the dark. crying was never something you ever thought you'd miss. now that she had broken all that you had put up..it all came back. </p><p> </p><p>the feeling of regret was an ugly thing. you regretted holding her hand. you regretted making those <em>stupid </em>drawings of her. you regretted laying eyes on her in the first place. </p><p>"I hate me too..."</p><p>"I hate....every single...thing about myself.."</p><p> </p><p>you held bruised knuckles up to your ears shaking from the ringing inside of your ears. it became hard to breathe. you couldn't tell whether it was the fear of her knowing the truth or if it was the ugliness you felt about yourself exposed at last.</p><p>clouded visions of the two of you together filled your brain each one more heart breaking than the other. now you had realized that it was only you who felt this way about her. not her to you. all she ever did was hurt you. you were so...tired of being alone that you latched on to her so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>she called you all kinds of names. names that you were not a stranger to. you had even said the same words to yourself before. </p><p>"<em>stupid, worthless, a waste of space...a nothing.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>as of right now you felt incrediably sick to your stomach. the pain of truth was far too much for you to bear on your own. you wouldn't wish heartbreak on your worse enemy. not even aubrey herself. because you knew her before she changed. you loved her all the same.</p><p>pink hair or black she was still aubrey. she was hurting just like you were. that's all. </p><p> </p><p>you held your pillow even closer throughout the night allowing your cries to be muffled. outside of your window there were no more screams. there were no more thumps. it was only the silence of the night and the sounds of your ceiling fan spinning endlessly. </p><p>just as the silence became too loud there was a chime on your nightstand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>trembling you lifted your head up to check it...reading the first notifaction with squinted red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>and that was last night.</p><p>now it was morning and after begging to stay home you were eventually sent to school when your mother got home. before she did you had already cleaned up the broken glass with some of them pricking through the soft skin at the bottom of your feet.</p><p>when you were younger it hurt way worse. right now it was the least thing on your mind as you wrapped it up lazily tugging on your uniform and heading to school.</p><p>you walked on your own being that you were never really good with making friends. not when you were the target for bullies. or the class puppet. </p><p> </p><p>with a deep sigh you walked along the side walk counting the cracks as you went along. it was just something to distract yourself from the countless whispers you were hearing with your name floating along in them. </p><p>you were guessing everyone thought aubrey would kill you. the very thought reminded you not to go to the cafeteria. where else would you sit? </p><p>once again you felt a chime in your pocket. </p><p>it was from her again. </p><p> </p><p>you read it before shutting your phone off. last night you considered blocking her finally, but not knowing was worse than actually coming to terms with it and you were afraid she'd move on without you. so easily. </p><p>the message was asking for you to stay back after school. you weren't stupid enough to fall for it again. the last time she asked you to "hang out"  you were beaten up and locked in the janitors closet for hours. they all went home and rested peacefully in their beds. </p><p> </p><p>while you passed out from hyperventilation.</p><p> </p><p>bitterly you bit down on your lips to keep from crying again. the questions circled through your head on repeat. <em>how could you be so wrong about her?</em></p><p>in truth you knew she wouldn't be "good" for you. but when showed her...and she showed you..</p><p> </p><p>you thought you had someone who could understand. </p><p> </p><p>someone who shared your pain. </p><p>"<em>stupid...</em>"</p><p>.........</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>will have a part 2 things get better ! </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/3GQVhIfZq5A">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>school was a blur. in fact you didn't even remember ever entering the different classes you had. all you did was stare off into space watching the rain trickle down the window pane of the class room. no one ever noticed your bruised knuckles. </p><p>no one asked how you got them. </p><p> </p><p>maybe if she knew how you got them...no. that'd be stupid. why did she even deserve to know? </p><p>clinging onto your backpack you stood at the entrance of the school holding onto your umbrella. it was pouring outside today just how you liked it. the wind was icey as well coating your cheeks as your head looked up at the skies.</p><p>it was rather gloomy. just like how you felt. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>continuing on your walk you watched everyone part ways discussing their plans with their friends. you listened to them feeling a bit isolated even if you were a few steps behind. that's when you heard them. </p><p>"....<em>aubrey. it's so awful. i mean what kind of girlfriend beats her boyfriend with a bat?</em>" </p><p>that's what they were saying. instantly your ears perked at her name. that sentence sounded...familiar. but it was odd. it was odd because it was wrong. everyone had it all wrong.</p><p>her friend answered her before their heads turned back to you. you had forgotten how creepy you looked being an older boy. they made rather annoyed faces before turning to talk to one another once more. again you listened pretending to be occupied with the grass.</p><p> </p><p>you <em>needed  </em>to know more about this. to hear what everyones been saying. </p><p>"sad? more like terrifying. that girl should be in jail. i get it your friend is gone or whatever but beating someone with a bat?"</p><p>this was torture. you had to sit there and listen to them completely trash talk her. for something she couldn't help. for something she never did. if you..would have never said anything. if you hadn't hit him then she wouldn't have to deal with this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>your fault. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>this was all your fault. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>aubrey always did have the worst taste in boys. you knew that well enough to know what kind of prick she decided to date. at first you wondered if it was your jealousy. he was taller. he looked better. he had everything that you didn't. most importantly, she didn't hate him.</p><p>not like she did you.</p><p>"stop it." you grumbled your face hidden behind your umbrella. you never spoke in class so the fact that you were actually saying words...it caught them by surprise. the girls turned around one of them breaking into a snicker. she was one of the girls who locked you in that closet. </p><p>"or what ?" she asked pausing to stand in front of you. your arms shook as you held your umbrella close ready to use it as a weapon if you had to. you were so...<em>tired. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>tired of people taking advantage of you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>even if you were a boy, the girls always found ways to walk all over you. as if you were nothing. still you would never treat them like they did you.</p><p>not if you knew what they'd been going through. yet she knew damn well how shitty your life had been.</p><p>"or i'll...i'll.."</p><p>"don't touch him." </p><p>a voice came from the far side of the side walk, a voice that you recongized immidiately. it was her. pink hair and all. she stood with her fists at her sides her face in an expression that you read instantly once you saw it. your face faltered between relief and surprise as you stared at her with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>the two girls did the same seeming to cower in fear. </p><p> </p><p>that was one thing aubrey had about her. those evil ass eyes. you could see right through the evil as if you had a third eye. she wasn't evil at all. no, no she was beyond that. she was more than her hurt. </p><p>she made eye contact with you before looking away.</p><p> </p><p>it was almost like she was afraid to do so.</p><p> </p><p>while you were still in a state of shock you noticed her face becoming closer. and closer...</p><p>with a pounding heart you closed your eyes waiting for her to hit you. you deserved it none the less. </p><p> </p><p>but that hit never came. nothing came. </p><p> </p><p>except her taking your hand and walking you away from them. she moved fast not loosening her grip for anything.</p><p> </p><p>she seemed more determined to get the two of you alone than actually talking to you.</p><p>for a split second you had forgotten why you dreaded seeing her. after all she was really pretty. </p><p>"<em>no...no..</em>" you whined tugging your hand away. of course it was no use. she was stronger than you. a part of you wanted to keep holding her hand, and the other wanted to pull away. </p><p>"aubrey...stop...let me go!" </p><p> </p><p>"not yet." she stated before pulling you in front of her and pushing you away. you had no clue what was going on. but if she wanted to hit you...you'd be fine with it. </p><p> </p><p>"why did you do it?" she asked you her eyes watering. you took small breaths shaking your head. you didn't want to have to tell her the truth. the guilt was eating you alive. "why did you hit him?" </p><p>"because...he's an ass." you huffed earning a scoff from aubrey. she seemed to be getting a bit frustrated. obviously that was only partially the answer. the truth was..you couldn't stand to see someone other than you make her cry. especially not when they treated her like dirt. </p><p> </p><p>"it's none of your buisness." she growled folding her arms. you knew that she was right about that part but when you see something like that happen to someone you care about..you don't just easily forget.</p><p>"no it is. because-..." your throat became tight. are you seriously going to tell her the truth? she already <em>hates you. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>hates you...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hates you...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hates you...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"that's the last time i'm going to stick up for you." you said lowly looking down at the grass. aubrey stepped back the clear look of hurt in her eyes. it wasn't at all fair. nothing was fair. </p><p>"once these rumors die down...i'll tell everyone the truth. i beat him with that bat. it was me, not you." you clentched your fists tears threatening to fall. why was it so hard to walk away? she did it to you all the time. and every time you'd still be there waiting for her. </p><p> </p><p>all you wanted...was to be close to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i'm sorry. sorry for..being in your life. i'll leave if you really want that." your hands trembled as you still held onto your umbrella watching the rain soak her all over. she was dripping from head to toe. but...like she said. </p><p><em>it wasn't any of your buisness</em>.</p><p> </p><p>it still hurt not being able to help her. so you did one final good deed. "here." you handed her your umbrella stepping away from her before she could try anything. you'd already made your mind up. after all these years of waiting. </p><p>"don't...be such an idiot. i never wanted you to leave.." aubrey held her shoulders she too shedding a few tears. "i only did all of that because...look at you." she raised an arm as if trying to point out an obvious difference between the two of you.</p><p>you couldn't see one. </p><p>"wha-.."</p><p>"you're here still talking to me after all the hurt i put you through...and still i can't even apologize for one thing." she held her tears back with quivering lips before using her sleeve to wipe them away.</p><p> </p><p>"you have <em>nothing  </em>to be sorry <em>for...only me."</em></p><p> </p><p>once again your ears perk at the words she spoke most of it catching you off guard. your cheeks felt hot as of right now. it was one of the nicest things she'd ever said to you. </p><p>"i <em>never hated you.</em> i just didn't feel like i deserved you."</p><p> </p><p>under your breath you gasped the sentence drumming through your ears. it shattered something inside of you something deep within you. and with a shaking breath you began to zone out. </p><p>all that you'd been waiting for...just to hear her actually say it. she said, the truth. the words she said was the truth. a truth that you had hoped would be there after your moments of despair. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>there she was. right in front of you. </p><p>but she wasn't...</p><p> </p><p>you looked up only to realize that she was not standing in the same place as before. instead you felt a presence beside you, one that rendered you speechless. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 𝚔𝚎𝚕 𝚡 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"chicken nuggets." kel declared proudly raising a dino shaped one high up in the air for everyone including you and sunny to see. you both looked away light smiles painted on your faces. sunny turned to you and you gestured for him to come closer so you could whisper in his ear. </p><p>he allowed this moving in just enough for him to hear clearly. </p><p>"he's taking the bait. that ketchup is actually strawberry jam. and the barbeque sauce boy oh boy is he in for a rude awakening. that's what he gets for waking you up early." you turned your eyes to kel watching as he held up the nugget in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>he looked so excited...it was so cruel to know what was bound to be in his mouth soon. </p><p>this plan was going to work. finally you could be accepted as his partner in crime. at least, that's what you thought. </p><p> </p><p>"strawberry jam? i thought we were using blood." sunny furrowed his eyebrows and you did the same not clearly understanding what he said. "<em>blood?</em>" you asked him and he merely shrugged a blank expression coating his face. "yeah. like you said yesterday remember?" </p><p> </p><p>your brain tried to think of anything you both spoke about yesterday but none of the thoughts you dug through said anything about blood. especially not when you had no clue where he'd even get it from. </p><p>you watched anxiously as kel played with his food, thank god he was such a baby. </p><p> </p><p>on his plate he had two big puddles of your secret creations. two of which were in question.</p><p> </p><p>"if you used blood for the ketchup...then what's in the barbeque?" your eyes widened when you saw him once again shrug. he couldn't be serious. this was sort of crazy to think that he'd actually go this far to help you plan your prank. this was your idea for the most part but you both agreed not to go off the rails. </p><p> </p><p>"sunny, what the literal heck-"</p><p> </p><p>"guys! come try this." kel cheered walking over to the two of you with his plate. you both shared similar glances before gulping all the tension building in your throats. "oh hey why are you guys staring at me like that?" kel smiled his hands holding out his tray.</p><p> </p><p>it was as if he had no idea what was going to happen to him. it sort of made you feel bad. this was only supposed to be <em>fun.</em></p><p>"no-, no reason. actually we were just uh..talking about you?" you looked to sunny for help who simply just nodded not showing any worry at all. he seemed pretty okay with everything happening but you knew that this had to scare him just a bit for kel to be so cheery.</p><p> </p><p>especially since....</p><p>"you were?!" kel eyes opened the honey undertone glistening in the light. you were the only ones left at the kids table. he seemed to stare at you with twinkling eyes before gaining some of his brain power back. he was always doing that along with pulling your hair. </p><p> </p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>at this he blushed a light shade of pink ultimately deciding to sit between you and sunny. the two of you moved over with no thought to it and kel smoothly wrapped his arms around the two of you with a wide grin. "this is the best! two of my friends getting along...and it's all about me!" </p><p> </p><p>sunny peered over to you as if to say exactly what you were thinking. </p><p>kel was so happy. he didn't deserve to have this prank pulled on him today. it was rather mean. but all you wanted was to ruin his lunch. he would have done the same to you...right? even if he didn't you werent the one putting blood in his food.</p><p> </p><p>you began to wonder where sunny got it from in the first place. </p><p>"awh come on don't be so shy now! keep talking." kel nudged you with pink cheeks before he shook his head of hair. he waited for one of you to say something more so depending on you to start the conversation up again. </p><p>you had no clue what to say. </p><p>so you waited as well. </p><p> </p><p>the silence began to grow the more and more you kept glaring at his tray. maybe if you could somehow get him away from it. just for a moment. or tip it over so that he wont eat it.</p><p>knowning kel that probably wont stop him. he loves his dino nuggets. even if he was sixteen.</p><p> </p><p>"uhm..well i was just saying how <em>cool </em>you are. like yesterday when you made that shot with your eyes closed." sunny said suddenly his words more unclear as he went on. kel seemed a bit startled at the sudden complement but he took it none the less placing an undipped nugget in his mouth.</p><p>he nodded as he listened to sunny and then he began cheerful again. "oh yeah it was so...awesome!" with crumbs on his cheeks he once again did a wide grin before turning to you. he probably hoped you were listening. you were but you were not about to kiss his butt. he'd probably faint on the spot if you did. </p><p> </p><p>you watched as he mouth moved your heart jumping everytime he went in for a bite. you prayed to yourself that he wouldn't try and dip it. it was a gut wrenching thought but if he actually tasted blood...how would he even react to that? </p><p>kel disliked gorey things but he still liked to watch horror movies. like the cheap budget ones with a lot of comedy and somehow top less girls. (LMAO)</p><p> </p><p>"you're so quiet..." kel whispered to you suddenly catching you off guard. you looked away quickly getting a strange emotion from hearing his voice this close. he was never this close but you didn't know why you liked it. or why it felt sort of familiar. </p><p> </p><p>"me? oh...ha..just a bit uhm tired?" you closed your eyes hoping to get rid of the hot feeling. he smiled to you kindly before raising a nugget up in an offering way. "need energy?"</p><p>"chicken nuggie?" you asked him and he nodded clearly proud of himself. "dino nuggie."</p><p> </p><p>hesitantly you took it making sure that he was watching. it made you quiver knowing that he was being this nice. he was never this nice right? or maybe you just always ignored him. today it was pretty hard to do so.</p><p>sunny looked to you raising an eyebrow in concern. he seemed to not want you to take it but you did anyways. it wasn't like he did anything with the actual meal. just the sauces. besides you had asked him yesterday to help you while kel was busy playing basketball. he agreed with no hesitation but thinking back on it he was being a bit too cooperative. </p><p> </p><p>it's like he either really wanted to do this or if he was really wanting to ruin something. </p><p>but why?</p><p>why would he help you over a friend he'd known for years. and why would sunny use actual blood? there was no reason to do so? in fact you sworn you never told him to do so.</p><p> </p><p>there was something up. there had to be.</p><p> </p><p>smiling all the while kel waited for you to take a bite. he seemed a bit...excited even.</p><p> </p><p>your eyes trailed over to his and for a moment it was like you had finally cracked a code. something about those two was different today. it should have been obvious from the start.</p><p>if kel hadn't dipped yet, he must've <em>known not to.</em> </p><p> </p><p>it's the only valid reason as to why he was being so smug today. he hadn't touched a single sauce. then again...you could be over thinking this last nugget. there was no reason to be suspicous of one peice of meat but if this was all a set up...that would make so much sense. </p><p> </p><p>sunny even spoke first. he had a diversion planned even if it was undetected at first. he rarely spoke off the bat like that. once again that could have various reasonings. sunny could have felt guilty and decided to say something to throw off suspcious vibes or he could have also known exactly what to say. </p><p> </p><p>there had to be something you were missing. </p><p>"you're not going to eat it?" kel asked shaking his head with confusion. "i bet if sunny asked then you'd take it hmm?"</p><p>"no...that's not it at all." you muttered holding the nugget in your shaking hand. you were surprised you hadn't dropped it yet with your heart pounding like crazy. the plan had gone so smoothly up until the day it was supposed to be carried out. if you left now, sunny would probably tell him truth.</p><p> </p><p>but if you ate it...</p><p>and you didn't know the truth it'd eat you alive.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ᙅOᑎTIᑎᙀᙓᗪ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/Am052_pFGrI">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>"so then what's the problem?" he asked you once again with a kind smile. </p><p> </p><p>if kel really wanted you to eat it....why so badly?</p><p> </p><p>"actually...im not that hungry. i said i was um tired kel."</p><p>"oh riiighttt. well then. i was sorta hoping that it wasn't true sun. but i guess you were telling the truth after all." kel sighed keeping his eyes closed as he went on your stomach twisting with guilt. you were correct. you had every peice correct.</p><p> "ah, i thought you'd at least fess up but since you went on and lied to me..."</p><p> </p><p>"lied..?" you asked and he nodded once again pretending to be in woe. "LIED!!" he yelled with small laughter breaking up his words. he continued to laugh wiping invisble tears from his eyes as he brung you closer eventually causing you to do the same.</p><p>"the funny thing is, i was going to do the same to you! you're kinda becoming more and more like me everyday. i feel honored that this was tried on me." kel beamed munching on the nugget you held before once again grinning. "still, it was poorly executed."</p><p> </p><p>"oh shut up, no one actually <em>wants </em>to be like you." you said looking over at him with a small glare. gosh, you plan had really back fired big time. it made you curious to know whether sunny had lied about the blood.</p><p>"sunny? did you actually put...ya know..blood in this?" you asked peering more carefully into the puddle of red. he blinked as if registering what he was about to say before saying it out loud. "...no."</p><p>"what a shame. thought you were head and shoulders above this girl here." kel used his thumb to point back at you with a teasing tone. you grumbled feeling his rub his nose against yours. it was sort of reassuring that he was only joking.</p><p> </p><p>"it's adorable how much you wanna impress me." kel snickered those same brown pools meeting yours. you simply smiled feeling quite humilated that he was doing this in front of sunny. although he didn't seem to mind much, it was still sorta rude.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"you guys..get a room." sunny added walking off with a small wave.</p><p>you looked over at him before turning your attention back to a smiling kel. he was so focused on making you blush just like you do to him that it sort of felt unfair. even if he had the same color on his cheeks.</p><p>once again kel nuzzled his nose next to yours raising his eyebrows humorously. "awh hey...someone's all gushy gushy? who do you have your eyes on-...oh wait it's me. hello there..?"</p><p>you smiled once again wondering if you should play into his little tricks just this once.</p><p>"hey."</p><p>"hey."</p><p>silence fills the room once again and before you realized it you noticed that there was no one nearby. was that even a good thing?</p><p> </p><p>kel pressed his forehead against yours a heart felt sigh escaping his mouth. "you're really somethin...y'know? can't tell whether it's good or bad."</p><p>"grrr...does that answer your question?" you tried your best to sound intimidating only to be laughed at by kel his forehead leaving yours for the moment the warmth he had going with it. you lowkey missed it very much.</p><p> </p><p>"mhmm that's pretty good." he lied covering his huge smile with his hands and you pulled it away wanting to know if he was really being a little brat right now. so childish, you thought to yourself feeling a bit stupid for doing so.</p><p>"hey..hey..no frowns. watch this." kel stood up being the goof ball that he is and made two fists like a dinosaur. he let his begining act set in his eyes wild and amber colored.</p><p>dramatically he cleared his throat and you reluctantly gave him a drum roll.</p><p>"and......rawr."</p><p> </p><p>a few seconds pass by with him moving his fists as if he was fighting some imaginary dino. you watched fully entertained by the little act he put on to make you feel better. so much so that he actually got you to laugh.</p><p>he paused for a moment once again flushing at the sight of you smiling. all that confidence drained right out of him.</p><p>"alright dino boy. you proved your point."</p><p>"as i said before, head and shoulders above you. even in acting." he took his seat along side you again the two of you staring off at everyone running around and jumping in the ball pit. it was more like you zoning out once again but you came back hearing kel hum to mend the silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he sounded pretty good. he was good at everything he ever tried.</p><p>"really glad you decided to come today. even if i did sorta...bug you about it." kel scratched the back of his neck nervously sitting back along side you. you smiled to yourself remembering exactly what he was talking about.</p><p>after he invited you here to hang out with him and his friends..you instantly brewed the perfect plan for the prank.</p><p>"you didn't "bug" me kel. sorta glad you pushed me out of my comfort zone."</p><p>he turned to you as if those words had meant a lot to him. you could tell by how he was suddenly speechless. then as if he had settled with that he turned his attention back to the ball pit. "<em>cool. </em>" he sighed with a light smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>these few moments with him meant a lot to you. even though you'd die before you actually told him that. he'd never let you live it down. especially since he was so proud of everything he did. he'd be more than happy to show you off. he already did in his own little way. </p><p> </p><p>"okay here what's up. you and me."</p><p>"me and you?"</p><p>"us," he started seeming to be getting a bit confused just as you did. it was funny to watch him try and think while speaking. even funnier if he had to use his hands. kel sat his tray onto the table to lean closer to you placing an arm around your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> "together drive in movie. with hero of course...my mother says im a danger to civillians. clearly they just can't drive faster."</p><p>hero as a wing man? funny to even think about.</p><p>kel as a driver, funny and scary at the same time.</p><p>he was being so bold right now. this could be another prank though. you didn't want to be the butt of his jokes. "seriously?" you asked with a raised eyebrow and he smirks once again nuzzling your noses together. such a charmer. so repulsive. maybe. not really. </p><p> </p><p>"serious. and you could bring one of your friends too. that way..it'd be kinda fair you know?" </p><p>you couldn't help but feel your cheeks warm. mari would probably be the best fit. her and hero were dating. did that make this a date?</p><p> </p><p> this couldn't be any further from a prank. if it was, it'd hurt a lot worse than bloody chicken nuggies. sorry, dino nuggies.</p><p>"okay." you agreed hearing foot steps trailing in your direction. </p><p> </p><p>it was of course mari holding hands with her dreamer boy as you would call him. hero had a funny way of making you and kel look like children compared to him. it was only a few stupid years that seperated the two of you from him. </p><p>that was one thing you and kel could agree on. </p><p>"poptarts." he grinned with perfect white teeth. instantly kel sat up running an irritated hand through his brown hair. "<em>hero. </em>" the two of you grumbled both of you annoyed by him speaking. he was nice, he just urked the both of you. </p><p> </p><p>"beat it. we'll watch over the table." hero clicked his tongue as if you two were some kind of dogs. you and kel both sat there growling under your breaths in unison. he merely laughed at how annoying the two of you were being. </p><p> </p><p>"we were here first. so if you're tired why don't you grab a walker for the oldies. i mean since you do love to say you're the oldest." </p><p>"and the tallest shorties. yeah but in all seriousness, leave." he laughed for a bit abruptly stopping when he meets your gaze. clearly you and kel were not playing around. he was always punking the two of you out of your things. "you <em>leave.</em>" kel huffed his stubborness really coming out as of right now. </p><p>"guys...all the tables are taken. people fill this place day and night. come on be a little reasonable. please?" mari gave you both a kind smile and together the two of you stood up with kel surprisingly taking your hand. </p><p> </p><p>hero notices a light smirk forming on his face as he helped mari sit down. you turned your gaze away hoping to escape his remarks but still he just had to say it. </p><p>"awh hey look mari!" </p><p> </p><p>she turned her attention to the two of you before looking down at your hands binded together. "...so <em>cute!</em> " she whispered to herself getting a little too happy for the two of you.</p><p>kel took his hand away his ears burning. "it's not cute! we're just..friends." </p><p> </p><p>mari and hero share similar looks tilting their heads just a bit. even you yourself was a little taken back by that. surprise after surprise. "shut up hero." kel said in annoyment earning a laugh from his brother. "i haven't even said-"</p><p>"i know what you were thinking!" </p><p> </p><p>"so you're choosing her to come with us?" hero asked waving at you humorously. you returned it with an eyeroll. </p><p>"yep."</p><p> </p><p>"awh heck yes," hero started walking up to kel and before he could get away, he tugged him into a tight embrace. "you're so adorable...look at your little red ears...oh and cheeks too." </p><p>"stop it!"</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 𝙖𝙮𝙤?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>idk if i want this to be like a full on chapter or whatever but before i do write it and take my time to do so i just wanted to be sure that those of you who are reading are comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>again if the angsty stuff is too much i will try my best to refrain from doing all of that and stuff. if you don't mind it then umm thanks? lmao i have terrible people skills and i am so sorry. </p><p> </p><p>anyways, i was also like questioning my works and stuff because i sorta feel like it's not good enough yk? idk it's literally just me maybe but like it sorta feels that way. idk about views and stuff it was just a thought like after im done writing im like "crap, this like sucks so bad." and yeah. </p><p>never mind that. </p><p>umm another question was that if you guys are okay with like fluff? ik it says it in the description but like? </p><p>if you don't know what it is its basically like kissing but not too far you know? idk it feels weird to me. especially since they are like little pixels that are so adorable. it kinda feels wrong. but harmless kissing is okay ig. idk tell me if im wrong.</p><p> </p><p>anyways kel chapter continuing tomorrow or later today?</p><p>idk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ᙅOᑎTIᑎᙀᙓᗪ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/ibden11AcnM">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>later that night you found yourself brimming with excitement. it was impossible for you to sit still. you had to do something. you had never been on a "date before" and you weren't even sure if that's what you should even call it.</p><p>feelings were a bit....overrated? </p><p> </p><p>it was crazy. just yesterday you despised kel. well, that's what you thought and you thought he shared that feeling as well. just for it all to be...something else? maybe it was just you. kel was a bit of a charmer. once you show that one little sign he's all ready to make you take every single sweet thing he'll give. </p><p>just as your thoughts began to pile up, you heard a knock at your door. </p><p> </p><p>it was around four so it couldn't be kel. maybe it was sunny coming to apologize for giving away your plan. so you got up quickly walking over to the door before pulling it open. there they stood holding out bags of...things. </p><p>"hey! what took you so long?" aubrey says giving you a big grin. she held flowers out to you her big doll like eyes blinking as she awaited you to take them. behind her, was sunny. he lookedlike he didn't really wanna come but it was clear he came anyways. </p><p>"sunny and aubrey. hey, uhm come in!" you allowed your friends to step inside with a kind smile and they did so with sunny trudging behind. you wanted to ask him if he was alright but he seemed like he'd rather not talk about it until he was ready. </p><p> </p><p>aubrey bounced onto one of your bean bags the silky black hair she had flowing with her and then she dramatically sits back with a heavy sigh.</p><p> "sun bun here despises shopping. kel asked us so i thought i'd actually listen for once. especially since i'm going to blackmail him to the ends of this earth and back. he'll never hear the end of it." </p><p>you snickered at the thought pretty sorry that you didn't ask her to help you with the prank. </p><p> </p><p>the big point flew over your head as you dreamed of it. </p><p>"wait...what?" you asked her and she shrugged. "black mail?"</p><p>you shook your head holding the flowers even tighter now. did she say kel sent these? you didn't ask for them but it sort of felt...nice that he did that. or even considered it. </p><p>"oh..those? yeah yeah well kel told us to grab them-"</p><p> </p><p>"he told me to grab them." sunny sighed rubbing a hand over his forehead. "and you just invited yourself." aubrey growled at him sitting back with a high and mighty look. it was clear that she wasn't that sensitive.</p><p> </p><p> "shut up. i was there so that means he told me too."</p><p>"no it means you were being nosy." sunny corrected and once again she clenches her teeth in annoyment. </p><p>"whatever. the point is, kel was the one who wanted us to get these to you. i don't see why he couldn't do it himself." aubrey gave you a small smile before placing her cheek on her palm.</p><p>"maybe he's <em>nervous.</em> " there was a mischievious undertone to that statement one that was not so surprising but it sparked your interest. "really?" you asked her and she nodded while sunny shook his head. it was funny to see his expressions of clear disapproval. </p><p> </p><p>"oh he's totally into you. i hope you're ready to have fish lips all over you." she laughed at her own joke meanwhile sunny still shook his head in disagreement.</p><p> "kel's just excited that's all. aubrey's just trying to scare you." sunny said softly folding his hands in his lap as he took a seat on a bean bag. </p><p> </p><p>"i just joking around. so, are you ready?" aubrey moved forwards from her seat clearly deeply fascinated by the idea of a "date" happening between her friends. "kinda? just...a bit anxious is all. once we get there i'm sure it'll get worse. i mean, mari and hero are a couple right?"</p><p>"i see. so you're worried about feeling pressured? then just go as friends." sunny said with a light shrug earning a huff from aubrey. "don't listen to him. he's going to die a virgin. look don't freak out so much. it's just a date and besides mari will be there to help you. pretty sure that's the whole point of going out tonight with them."</p><p> </p><p>"aubrey, what-"</p><p>"just copy what they do. it'll be like...cheating on a test. such a breeze."</p><p>"don't do that! it'll make you feel a bit uncomfortable. if you and kel like each other then it's your buisness." sunny closed his eyes raising up a finger and aubrey cuts him off. </p><p>"phft pathetic. you guys haven't even kissed yet! it's obvious he wants that to happen and...it's gotta be tonight."</p><p>the two of the bicker and for once they actually looked like the tiny devil and angels that sit on humans shoulders. you weren't sure what to believe. whether you choose to take their advice or not, it's still up to kel on what he'll say or do. then all you had to do was decided the right choice. </p><p>"virgin!"</p><p>"hot head!" </p><p>"guys, guys....listen you're going to give me a headache if you keep going. thanks for the help really but i don't know if your advice is the best i should be taking. considering the fact that aubrey's relationships never last and sunny has never had one."</p><p>the both turn to you with reddened ears before sitting back and sighing. "great. are you proud of yourself or something?" aubrey snapped at sunny and he merely yawned rolling his eyes. "not really."</p><p>as they both sat back in their bean bags they must have not known they were in sync when they yawned. "hey you know what?" aubrey asked suddenly springing up out of her chair. it scared the living hell out of you. "huh-" you managed to say before nervously hiding it with a laugh. </p><p>"WE SHOULD PUT A MIC IN YOUR EAR!!!" </p><p>they both said excitedly aubrey more than sunny. he was kind of like a back up but none the less he was excited as well. they both once again in sync smiled turning to you with twinkling eyes.</p><p> "we'll be back! we have those walkie talkies in the tree house." aubrey yanked sunny along with her and he only squeaks a small "bye" before disappearing out the door. </p><p> </p><p>"mic? walkie talkies?" you felt your forehead for a fever. it was a bad enough you were already starting to get cold feet, and them getting giddy about spying on your "date" was another issue you had to worry about. in no time flat they were back and sunny was breathing heavily. </p><p>"we...got...them.."</p><p>"man up! you never run anymore you little whimp." aubrey whacks him in the back ushering him inside your house and surpringly it was kind of nice to see them come back. least you wouldn't have to worry much anymore alone.</p><p>she held out two walkie talkies and then two mic peices with the biggest smile she could have possibly made. it was sort of begining to scare you how easily they thought of this idea. "okay master minds, what's with those?" </p><p>"we're going to tell you things to say! we know kel better than anyone else, we were pratically born together!" aubrey's smile slowly faded as she received a glare from sunny. "not..in that kind of way. anyways, think of it as...like in game hints. if you need us just uhm...cough?"</p><p> </p><p>"that's so stupid." sunny grumbled before she once again shuts him down. "gotta better idea genius?"</p><p>"yeah i do actually. just tap it. it'll be behind your ear so make sure that it's covered. maybe wear a hoodie." sunny walked into your closet and within seconds he came right back out with a hoodie. that was orange colored. "...?"</p><p> </p><p>"it's not what you think." you said softly your shoulders raising the more and more tense you were. aubrey looked it over a knowing smirk on her face.</p><p> "...you sure? 'cause it looks like that's kel's  "missing hoodie" from the park?" </p><p>"..."</p><p>"....."</p><p>"....caught ya."</p><p>everyone sat in silence as you tried to think of a reasonable response. everyone knew you both were at each other's neck almost every second of the day but you both had your "moments". it was almost like all that tension was his way of being able to say things to you without having to ask. </p><p> </p><p>now the hoodie, was a different topic. it wasn't like you took it on purpose. okay well maybe you did? you knew you had it but you forgot to give it back. he let you wear it while he practiced and he said that you'd keep it "safe." </p><p>more like steal it. </p><p> </p><p>"kel never said it was missing. all he said was that he forgot where he put it." sunny held it with two fingers as if it was something germy and gross. "at least now we know where it is."</p><p>"i didn't take it on purpose. he actually gave it to me and like sunny said, he must have forgotten it."</p><p>"whatever just put it on. get ready blah blah blah and then we'll have a few hours to plan this whole thing out." aubrey snatched the hoodie tossing it over to you with a wink. "opperation, virgin is underway!"</p><p> </p><p>"STOP CALLING US THAT~!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ᙅOᑎTIᑎᙀᙓᗪ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's a bit long bc it's the ending and i wanted to not have to do another cOnTinUed yk? okay bye.</p><p>also the song fits and OMG I did not know the "meaning" behind the song LMAO it's just like aubrey said :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/1rgI6Gnv8bw">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>"I dunno about this..." you said turning around and taking in every aspect of your disguise and outfit that laid on the bed. sunny stepped back adjusting your mic  while aubrey strapped another one to your chest. they had to bring extras in case one of them magically stopped working. it was a lot of duct tape and a lot of stress. </p><p> </p><p>"relax bimbo! we'll have this over with in a few. and...kel should be here any moment." aubrey pasted the last strip one that pretty right on your chest. you were blossoming after all. she made sunny turn around while she did this checking every few seconds so that he would see you shirtless any longer.</p><p>it wasn't awkward since you've known sunny for a long time. still, you were self concious so you were glad aubrey was here to do this. "have any advice?" you asked looking down at her. she simply shrugged before getting up straight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"don't muffle the mic? i want to hear everything!" she went over to the bed placing her laptop on her lap and typing a few things before speaking into her mic that echoed loud screeches throughout the room. </p><p>you winced all of the sounds she tested ringing out in your ear. </p><p>"stop." sunny grumbled taking a seat beside her while playing with his fingers. he was a bit on edge as well. he didn't want to make a wrong move and ruin the whole proccess. </p><p> </p><p>"you guys seriously need to lighten up. or else kel will notice that sunny is literally sweating bullets." aubrey rolled her eyes looking up at you from her laptop. "this isn't all that big of a deal alright? plus i'm pretty sure kel's liked you for a while. doi."</p><p>"a while?" you said feeling just a bit overwhelmed. all you really needed to do was relax. it'll all be fine, you said to yourself pacing in small circles. sunny looked to you with worried black eyes. he knew that line all too well. </p><p> </p><p>without realizing he had even gotten up you felt his arms wrap around you and they were shaking slightly like he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted to do. you let him do this, needed all the comfort you can get. especially from your friends. </p><p>with a heavy sigh aubrey walks over as well giving you a hug too. the two of them were shorter than you but it felt good none the less. </p><p> </p><p>"you got this. besides you're not going to marry him tonight? it's just...a hang out." aubrey tried her best to reassure you and for once sunny agreed. "yeah..and we all know kel. he'll make this fun."</p><p>just as you all died down, there was a knock at the door. </p><p>along with a voice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...hello?" it said and suddenly all that panic came flooding back. aubrey pushed you in the direction of the door before grabbing sunny and her gadgets disappearing inside of the walk in closet with loud whispers. sunny seemed like he'd rather hide underneath the bed than in a closet with aubrey. </p><p>you opened the door stepping back to see a smiling kel. he wore jeans, his favorite pair of sneakers and suprisingly, not so surprisingly a hoodie. one that sort of matched yours. once he noticed the hoodie his cheeks seemed to go red. </p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>you realized that he must've seen it and you too began to feel nervous. </p><p>"you kept it." he smiled happily and for a moment you laughed breaking into one too. so then he must've known on purpose to give it to you. smart. "do you mind..?"</p><p>"not at all! it looks way better on you than me." he flushed his arms behind his back. you nodded once again feeling the awkward silence sink in. "you ready to go? hero and mari are waiting for us in the car." he stretched out his hand and you took it with one more glance behind your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>you saw two hands wave you goodbye and you smiled to yourself knowing that in case of emergency you could depend on them.</p><p>hopefully.</p><p>once you got in the car mari and hero both greet you more like hero teasing you two both about your outfits. "listen poptarts, if i have to look at another orange item this car will magically start flying." he smiled before allowing to drop humoursly. "off a cliff."</p><p> </p><p>mari gives him a dirty look and he smiles scratching the back of his neck. "im kidding."</p><p>"with you in the drivers seat we may as well say our prayers now." kel grumbled and you both smirked knowing that hero was always complaining about driving. when he took his test, he failed three times before passing. kel has not passed not one.</p><p> </p><p>"whatever." he grumbled looking at the two of you from the tiny mirror of the car. you and kel both sat by the windows looking out as the car drove on. you had a lot of things you wanted to say but..for some reason you just couldn't. </p><p> </p><p>then you thought of who was just waiting on the other end. it'd be risky to try and ask them now but you just wanted to get a bit of help. </p><p>with small tap you heard the first voice answer. "it's only been <em>five freakin minutes</em>." aubrey sighed sounding as if she chewing on something. probably candy. "i need help. it's so quiet.."</p><p>"uhm..ask him what movie you're going to watch?" </p><p> </p><p>"guys, what are we going to see..?" you said hoping you were loud enough for them to hear you. whenever you were nervous you got really quiet. "kel picked, and by that i mean kel begged me to watch some horror film."</p><p> </p><p>"it's <em>not </em>just some horror film you uncultured-" </p><p>"it's just a movie for crying out loud!" hero said a smug smile on his face. "says you. you watch every crappy batman movie in existence." you added high fiving kel the two of you sharing smiles. "see, even she agrees with me and she hasn't had to go to the movies with you <em>once.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>mari giggles and hero softens up begining to laugh as well. "alright, you got me."</p><p> </p><p>・‥...━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━...‥・</p><p>the car parks next to others all of them having people ready to watch the same movie that you guys were. it was so pretty being out this late. there were lanters set up so that people could see where they were going the color of them a pretty kind of golden. there were also blues among them set up all around. </p><p> </p><p>kel sat beside you a smile lighting up his face. "i bet you're going to get so scared." he said to you and you simply scoffed. "no way, and...i wont close my eyes not once." </p><p>something you both shared was your competitive sides. you needed to beat him at this at least. after all your prank did fail. "<em>oh yeah? </em>"</p><p>"yeah." you said the two of you leaning to to prove a point. it was as if he was sure you wouldn't be able to do it. of course you could do it. "then let's make this a little <em>game.</em>" kel nuzzled his nose against yours his brown eyes peering back at you. "g-game?" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>if one of us shows any signs of fear, or even turn away from the screen they are the loser.</em> "</p><p>you stared back at him just a little bit intimidated. "and if they <em>win </em>?"</p><p>"winner gets whatever they want. sounds fair? or do you admit defeat?" he mimicked you a childish laugh escaping his mouth. you used your hand placing in on his shoulder. "i'll win this and you'll be sorry." </p><p>and so the night went on the two of you sitting inside of the car while mari and hero decided to be one of the couples who wanted to watch in the grass. you didn't want them to leave but it was sort of okay. you had the game to focus on. </p><p>the two of you watched together gore and all at the screen with you flinching everytime there was an unexpected jumpscare. kel grinned all the while watching the screen. this was so unfair. he was so used to these kinds of movies that he even found them funny? no way were you about to lose this. you had to think of a distraction. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>something to make him lose without being obvious about it. </p><p>"psst!" your mic buzzes from the sound of sunny's voice coming through. he was soft spoken so kel really couldn't hear him. but he'd hear you responding to them. so you stayed quiet hoping sunny would just say what he wanted to. </p><p>"...this is the perfect time...use this as your ticket." aubrey says sounding just a bit louder than sunny was. "...ask him if he's a freak..!!"</p><p>you gulped not sure why but you wanted to talk to him for just a bit. "uhh are you a-" kel's head stayed on the tv but his response was raised eyebrows. damn it, that wouldn't work. he's still so focused on the <em>game. </em></p><p>"don't do that!! complement his eyes.." sunny says and you nodded to yourself mentally slapping your face. "i like your ice..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"eyes!!" sunny whispered through frustration. "eyes...not ice!!" </p><p>"i mean- uhm i mEaN i LiKe YoUr eYeS." you corrected shame filling your cheeks as you realized what you said. kel's did too and before long he places his hand on top of yours holding it underneath his as he watched the movie. "thanks, but i think you'll have to try harder than that to get me to look at you. even if...i really really want to."</p><p>"ouu i know! tell him they'd look good waking up next to you after he's done ra-" aubrey yelped before her voiced faded off as sunny cuts in. "please don't listen to her!" you heard the two bickering and you sat smiling to yourself as their voices played out in your ear. </p><p>it was no use. they were both becoming selfish with the mic. </p><p>"what do i <em>say? </em>" you asked them hoping to snap them out of their arguing. kel seemed to hear you and for a moment he almost turned to you but he kept looking on at the screen. "what..?" he whispered and you shook your head realizing you had said it out loud. </p><p> </p><p>"I SAID-"</p><p>"SHUT UP SUNNY GOD, GIVE ME THE MIC!!"</p><p>"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU BITE ME AGAIN!" </p><p>the two of them continued and you had to sit there and listen to the sounds of fighting and aruging. it was becoming annoying so you tapped your mic clicking it off. this was a complete and utter disaster. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>you felt kel's thumb stroke your hand in an effort to cheer you up. before you knew it, you had turned away from the screen and to your surprise he did too. he'd given up the game in a tie. kel held your hand seeming to be thinking of what he should say next. </p><p>"we..lost." you said with a small pout since once again you failed. "technically, we both won? we gave up at the same time."</p><p>"oh." you yawned sleepy from all the events of today. it was like that everyday when you hung out with them. that's why you were proud to have friends like them. a friend like him.</p><p> </p><p>he sits still, his brown eyes soft and he squeezes your hand to reassure you that it was okay the two of you lost. you wondered why he turned to you but you decided not to question it any futher. "you alright? you could lay on me if you're feeling tired."</p><p>friends do that. they just did.</p><p> </p><p>you lean into him, finally exhaling for the first time since you've pulled up here. "okay..i, i trust you..." another yawn escapes your mouth and kel simpy laughed at you shaking his head.</p><p>  he says nothing allowing you to rest against his chest with his hand stroking your hair. so he was nervous. he was feeling the same way you did he was just so good at hiding it.</p><p> you could hear his heart beat, steady speeding up every few seconds. </p><p> </p><p>kel's chin rests on the top of your hair keeping you right there. it was comforting from all the worry you had today. it seemed like that worry was beginning to fade away now that you didn't have to watch all the gore on the screen. </p><p>"you should trust me. we're best friends."</p><p>you adjust yourself so that you could be able to see his face better. your head was resting in his lap. he once again flushed red.</p><p> </p><p>you looked up at him, a soft smile present on your face as your lips nearly reaches his. curse  those two inches that kept the two of you apart. kel eyes glanced down at you his hair resting in a ponytail. he looked as if he was holding his breath puffy cheeks and all. </p><p>it made you smile and for that he was glad. </p><p> </p><p>"although i may have trust issues from those bloody dino nuggets.." kel added a smirk on his face. you scoffed annoyed he had to bring it up now. "oh yeah. so-,sorry about that."</p><p>"don't be. it was fun remember?" </p><p> </p><p>your thumb traces invisible circles across his cheek, before lightly wrapping your arms around his neck. kel stared at you with twinkling golden brown eyes. he was closer than a few inches apart now. kept your eyes closed afraid of the sudden intimacy between the two of you.</p><p>did he want to stay friends? was it better that way?</p><p>something snapped you from your thoughts as you heard him take a shuddering breath of air his palms against your cheeks. he carressed your face as if it were something precious to him and maybe in all truths it was. </p><p> </p><p>your heart thumped like drums in your ears as you squeezed your eyes shut more trying to hide a smile. in a sense both aubrey and sunny were right. </p><p>kel placed a kiss against your lips and you returned it, the slow and steady feeling present. it was exciting to be able to act on the things you'd felt that were burried behind all of the compeition the two of you had against each other.</p><p> </p><p>kel felt that way too. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it had felt like your body broke into a fever one that couldn't be treated with medicines. </p><p>the car filled with mumbles that the two of you created and in little to no time flat your mic turns up in your ear. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"GROSS!! SUNNY THEY ACTUALLY KISSED!! SO NASTY, EW IM GOING TO PUKE."</p><p>"AUBREY YOU WERE THE ONE ROOTING FOR THEM."</p><p>"STILL, IT'S SO NASTY."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ♥𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚢 𝚡 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛♥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hopefully you guys like the music that's been in the chapters sorry if the songs aren't your taste lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/ivnWs0nHrU0">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>trees swayed softly as you walked along the sidewalks of your neighborhood trailing behind your dog as he leads the way. you closed your eyes listening in on the music playing in your headphones not paying any attention to the world around you. passing by a home the music is literally knocked from your ears as something hits you. </p><p> </p><p>hard.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"sunny! dude you literally are the worst at football!" a kid yells as sunny rushes over to retrieve his ball and then to help you up. "hEy-" you look up at him your eyes widening and then looking over at the other boy who is now huddling over you. "heyo! sunny? don't just sit there staring, help her."</p><p>kel nudges sunny recieves a lazy glare. </p><p>"i-, i'm sO sorry." he says reaching down to help you up to your feet. he dusts the grass and dirt off of you and then looks to you with a small frown. "are you okay? i-, kinda do suck!" he turns to kel who was shaking his head passionately as if to agree one hundred percent and then back at you. </p><p>"hey, I'm alright despite the fact you almost killed me."</p><p>"at least it'd be quick and swift right?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>your dog runs over jumping on sunny's legs with his paws trying to reach his face. "down boy." you grin amused at how kel now laughing as if this was halarious to him. </p><p>"holy smokes, you carry around that vicious animal?" sunny says jumping out of the way as your dog continued to bite his shoe laces. which were untied of course.</p><p>"he likes you." you smile and he struggles to stand still his face in an uncomfortable frown. "Oh yeah they're like the same species." kel laughs watching as his friend loses focus that easy.</p><p>"it's just a little baby sun!"</p><p>your dog then runs over to kel who was now running away seeming to enjoy being chased. </p><p> </p><p>"simple minded." sunny grumbled dusting himself off. you smiled knowing he was probably one of those uptight boys. by the looks of it, he doesn't really smile much either.</p><p>"so sorry by the way. i guess i'm not the best at football." Sunny shrugs looking back at you with a light sigh. "it's cool. you guys aren't total jerks." you give him a sarcastic smile and he shakes his head in annoyment.</p><p>"hey! your dog is so cute!" kel says running up holding him in his arms. he rushed over to sunny whispering in his ear.  "i mean of course he's cute. he has a cute owner." </p><p>you turned away ignoring that little comment. it was nice of him but you weren't really paying all that much attention to him. especially since, you wanted to see sunny's reaction. he doesn't say anything and in fact he closed his eyes another sigh leaving his mouth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he seemed over the whole interaction. when he opens them you lock eyes for a brief second. before the both of you look away in embarrassment.</p><p>"yeah sure." sunny muttered his eyes on the grass. "can we finish our game now?" </p><p>just like that kel's eyes lit up happily. "yep and we have an offical new member." kel walked over to you, placing the dog in your arms before tugging sunny by the sleeve. sunny still held onto the ball this time his fingers gripped it a bit tighter.</p><p>"member?"</p><p> </p><p>"yep! it's her!!" kel raised his arms and you did so too excited you'd be able to play with them for a bit. "no-....no way." sunny said and in sync you and kel both pouted. "awh...~"</p><p>"come on just for a bit..?" you pleaded stroking your dogs head. sunny looked away only to not be swayed away from his decisions. "no."</p><p>"<em>pleasssseee?</em>" you asked again and this time kel joins in. "pretty please sun bun?" </p><p>"i hate that name."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"well you deserve it. why can't she play?" kel asked him and without putting up much of a fight sunny reluctantly agrees. "fine whatever! she can play...as long as i don't have to actually do anything."</p><p>so there it was. all of you tossing the ball back and forth with kel showing off. sunny was more annoyed now than ever and if you even tried tossing it to him he'd just move away so that you'd miss. it was pretty confusing as to why he was doing this.</p><p>honestly, it was hurting your feelings a bit. </p><p> </p><p>kel was the one who did most of the talking. he seemed to be quite the chatter box. </p><p>it was refreshing kinda. </p><p>but still you wished sunny talked more.</p><p> </p><p>you watched as kel waves the ball in the air taunting sunny. "hey sun bun, try and reach it." kel teases in a sing songy tone and you looked to sunny who was already rolling his eyes. "kel aren't you fourteen?" </p><p>kel paused his gaurd let down for a moment. "we're the same age sunny bunny, but when the ladies call im eighteen." he winks before getting calmly whacked on his head by sunny. "idiot. then act like it." </p><p>kel gives up tossing the ball in the air and sunny jumps to catch it. sunny was actually kinda good at that at least. even kel was quite surprised. the golden sun was begining to set in the near distance casting a yellow haze over the land.</p><p>you assumed you were walking them home especially since you knew kel's brother. you all were in the same neighborhood 

</p>
<p>about an hour went by and now the three of you were walking down the street. your dog walked with you and you held your skateboard that you fell off of in your hands as you walked in the middle of the two boys.</p><p> </p><p>"you're like totally wicked on a board. hero never lets me borrow his." kel says finally breaking up the silence between the three of you. you looked at him unsure of how he knew you were good. it was true you knew a lot of tricks but for him to say it out loud randomly, was a bit shocking.</p><p>"really?" sunny asks his head facing forwards. you couldn't tell whether he actually cared or not. still it was good to know he was listening. "aw man you seriously should come skate with me then."</p><p>sunny's face didn't change even though yours did. you gushed at the invite and kel snickered. </p><p> "i meant us, that's where we were going anyways. right kel?" </p><p>kel's eyes light up with excitement but he takes a deep breath. "yep.. except I suck it. just a bit.."</p><p>" you should have seen him try. It was so terrible!" sunny jokes and you try to hide a laugh. "hey it's not funny you two!" He mutters scratching his head. "besides that, i'd like to learn. one day. but anywho, what do ya say? you wanna hang out with us brick heads?"</p><p> </p><p>sunny took this chance to look at you waiting for your response. if it meant you'd get to hang out with them...that'd be so nice to see sunny again and kel was becoming a very good friend.</p><p>sunny looks to you with a soft smile and he turns away.</p><p> </p><p> "i can-? i mean-..yeah yeah totally." you grew quiet almost embarrassed by how excited you got. you could see kel's smile become a smirk.  "hear that sunny?"</p><p>"wait really?" he asks you his eyebrows furrowing. he coughs to hide his excitement.</p><p>"uh duh." kel answered before you could. tomorrow you were actually planning on hanging out with a few kids from your school but these guys were ten times better than they were.</p><p>besides, all the upperclassmen you did befriend were all kinda mean to you.</p><p> </p><p>"i think my friends can miss out on me showing off for one day. plus, you're pretty fun to be with." you gave them both a whole hearted smile as kel and sunny begin to flush. you get down to grab your puppy and walk back onto the sidewalk. </p><p>this was your house they stopped at first since you were in front. they both grinned with red cheeks watching as you walked onto your lawn. </p><p>you wanted to say something to them, so that they knew you actually enjoyed today so you put your dog down for a second placing your hands against your mouth like a mega phone. </p><p>"SEE YOU LOSERS TOMORROW!"</p><p> </p><p>"losers..?" sunny asked looking down at his shoes. he glared at them instead of you which you found quite adorable. mean while kel wanted to get the last word. he grumbled before mocking you and placing his hands onto his hips. </p><p>"oh yeah? ditto for you too! you...uhh loser!" he calls out and you look back flicking him off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"real cute!" he says sarcastically with arched eyebrows as you laugh your way back into your home. you were beyond excited to finally be able to enjoy being around new people again.</p><p> most of your friends were literally only interested in you because somehow someway you managed to become very popular among your classmates thanks to your friendships with upperclassmen.</p><p>some would think that hanging out with kel and sunny instead of your "other friends" would be a "downgrade" but it was far from it. they were funny and nice as well even if sunny had a roughy start you could tell he was a softie at heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>especially with a smile like he had.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 𝚝𝚎𝚊 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚡 𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/RNJJTA_1eB4">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>(feat. sunny bunny in a maid outfit &lt;3)</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"did you think to make this skirt less..tight?" you asked him with a digusted face. basil stood in the mirror with you grinning with pretty pink cheeks. this was his whole idea for god sakes. </p><p> </p><p>you didn't even wear shorts that often so to be in a skirt took a lot.</p><p> </p><p>but since it was basil, of course you wouldn't downplay his ideas. he was your closest friend as of now after all. "well...it is supposed to be for girls, bunny." basil did his best to set up this "tea party" to cheer you up after hearing about your crappy day yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>you failed your test so it was pretty worrying. since you practically failed every math test you had ever taken. just like the rest of your "friends" even though they could care less. </p><p>and yet here basil was.</p><p>"of <em>course</em>." you muttered and he laughs closing his eyes. he seemed to be so happy to have you around him again. like how you both used to do growing up. except now it was sorta different. growing up always made things more different. </p><p> </p><p>"it's okay! i think it looks really pretty on you." he flushes dusting off your shoulders. basil also wore a skirt but his was way better. he really did have the best sense of fashion. not to meantion those pretty knees of his. they were the color of cherry blossoms. </p><p> </p><p>thinking of him made you feel a bit ashamed. you really didn't deserve someone as sweet as him, you thought to yourself chewing on your lip before you break into a light smirk. "so now <em>i'm </em>the "<em>pretty" boy </em>?" you asked him looking at his reaction in the mirror. </p><p>he got all shy on you walking over to the table with his hands clasped together in front of him. he had to take a deep breath before waiting for you to say something else. you weren't sure what he wanted you to say so instead you shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"why are you looking at me like that?" you asked your muscles from playing basketball flexing. you felt that you were not meant for dresses. at least, compared to basil. he sighs making sure that his sky blue eyes looked over at the table. he did this about twice before it finally clicked. </p><p>he wanted you to sit down. what a little nerd, you said to yourself before taking a seat in the chair. it was pretty surprising how basil was prepared for this through and through. he even had tons of stuffies that were kawaii colored. </p><p> </p><p>they added to the room's kiddie exterior. basil was like one big soft kid. although he kind of got upset when people said that. he always told you that he wasn't sure if he should even be called a "boy" because of how adorable he was. </p><p>but he took adorable another way. </p><p>he saw it as a kind of insult to his boyish outsides. of course basil was a boy even if he didn't play basketball or wrestle with the boys. he'd rather pick flowers or sing sweet songs that's just how he was. it wasn't fair that he saw it as a bad thing. you knew he enjoyed doing all the things that he loved but when people tease you about liking something, it's a different story. </p><p> </p><p>maybe that's why you were so fascinated by him. </p><p>you wondered if you were as brave as he were. if you, a teenage boy who did the complete opposite would be able to walk out in a skirt and feel...<em>confident</em>.</p><p>you thought about these things to yourself as you watched him pour you a cup of tea. steam danced at the top of the blue cup he gave you and for a second you thought about why that color. it was the only blue up in the whole tea set. you took it your hands trembling as you took a small sip. </p><p> </p><p>basil smiled eager to know whether he did a good job. this tea party was sort of...fun. at least for the moment. "you've really stolen my love for fizz with this one bas. it's really good and im being really honest." you looked up at him noticing how his eyes began to sparkle. </p><p>"really?" he asked you a hint of doubt in his tone. "really. scouts honor." you gave him a simple nod before placing the cup on the table gently. with this basil passed you a tiny plate with a sweet treat on it. one of your favorites.</p><p> </p><p>damn, he was really playing your heart right now. </p><p> </p><p>"what.."you managed to whisper feeling something inside of your chest squeeze. it was a long time since you'd been able to eat it. when you both were kids basil always brought baskets of them to your house with his care taker polly. </p><p>that's sort of how it all started. </p><p> </p><p>"i..thought i'd make it for you. been a while since we've had an actual tea party." he fidgeted with his fingers before giving up and placing a hand on top of his head. "ha no biggie or anything." </p><p>your eyes trailed from the plate to him a bit shocked that he remembered. it brought back a ton of memories from way back then when you used to sleep over his house all the time. there was a period of time where you grew up without him and made new friends. </p><p>some friends they were. </p><p> </p><p>they used to pick on you and basil for hanging out together. boys are really cruel creatures. while they were teaching you how to skate board, basil was showing you how to braid. there was a big difference and humans usually take that as a sign of weakness.</p><p>so you stopped braiding. you started being like them too. now you regretted every bit even though your pride was way too big to admit it to basil right now. </p><p> </p><p>"..is that okay?" he asked you feeling a bit embarrassed for putting his heart on the line. "basil, why-"</p><p>"because! i missed doing this stuff...sunny doesn't like tea and kel...well you know kel. even when they all were mad at you for turning your back on me, i knew you'd come back!" he smiled at this with once again pink cheeks. he held his hands up like a cat while he talked his little blush colored fingers shaking. </p><p>you were left speechless. when you did leave basil for your other "friends" you knew there was a chance they'd all pretty much hate you. you learned that well from aubrey and kel. they stood up for basil all the time while you...were no different from the rest of those bullies. </p><p> </p><p>you hid behind them hoping to feel validated for being more "manly" than he was. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>you mistreated him and still he was as sweet as ever. you became overwhelmed with bursts of emotions. he was so kind. he should be angry with you. if the roles were reversed you'd never talk to him again. </p><p> </p><p>and yet, here you were in his bedroom just like years ago. when those years passed you had hoped he would still be there. secretly wanting to see him like before. </p><p>"...you waited for me?" you asked him your voice shaking as you stared at him in confusion. he shrugs lightly making a peace sign. "why wouldn't i? i thought about you everyday!" basil announced cheerfully before coming back down from that sudden high. </p><p> </p><p>you did the same for him too. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i did too." you said with a gulp folding your arms as you looked away from him your cheeks burning. why did they do that with him? (uhh maybe bc your gay for your bestie ^ ^ )</p><p> </p><p>basil's did the same before he cheers in his seat his hands balled into tiny fists of joy. "wow, thinking of me that's really, ...sweet."</p><p>you meant it with everything you had it. seeing him smile was so...beautiful. </p><p>"thank you for coming bunny!" basil said his cheeks becoming puffy as he held his breath. again, how could he not be so adorable. "you're welcome..?"</p><p>"<em>please </em>come back more." </p><p>you nodded allowing a smile to coat your lips. "only if i don't gotta wear another dress."</p><p>"it's actually a skirt." basil giggled covering it with his hands. "rigghttt..well no more skirts for me. but you, i guess you could wear em. you have the pretty legs too." </p><p>basil blushed turning away with a small quivering smile. "th-...thanks."</p><p> </p><p>the tea party went on with the two of you sharing treats and simply just enjoying each others time. gosh, it was like no time had passed at all between the two of you. that was partially what you were afraid of.  you were afraid basil would be just like the rest of them that disliked you. now you were trying to atone for your sins against the group.</p><p>even if they refused to believe it. </p><p>felt nice to at least have basil on your side. </p><p>the conversation dies down and when it did you were thrown a question. "bunny do you think i'm...<em>abnormal</em> ?" basil asks careful how he put his words. as if he was trying to remember the exact ones. you nearly spit out your drink your eyes meeting his in a questioning glare. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he sat there silently as if to end the conversation.</p><p>"why would you ever say that basil?" you asked him standing up out of your seat your hands balled into fists. he'd never say something like that about himself. he wasn't in the least bit abnormal. strange, yeah but in a good way. </p><p>"be-, because i overheard aubrey yelling at one of the boys for saying that to me. but i ran away so fast i couldn't hear them from all the crying i did."</p><p>your fists were so tight the nails of your fingers dug into your skin peircing it. it created cuts on the sensitive area as you stood your heart thumping wildly in your ears. you wanted answers. what kind of asshole would ever even think of saying that about him?</p><p> </p><p>especially since he was so sweet to everyone and the fact that pissed you off even more was that he actually began to believe it himself. <br/><br/></p><p>"basil-, you are not "abnormal" okay? you never were. people are just such...can i curse?" you asked him and he nodded a tiny bit hesitant to. "just a bit."</p><p>"FUCKING SHITHEADS!" </p><p>basil stared at you as you stood there your anger becoming unbearable. just as you were about to turn to leave and find who ever was behind all of this, you hear it.</p><p>the sound of giggles.</p><p>you turn around seeing basil giggle to himself his fingers covering his mouth as he did. you hummed with confusion your eyebrows furrowing. basil laughed to himself struggling to pull himself together. </p><p>you thought he'd cry over curse words. he used to hate them, although he probably still did. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"what's so funny?" you asked him folding your arms. he looked up at you before mustering up a nervous smile. "well it's kinda silly." basil said rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>"how so?"</p><p>"it's just...you said poop heads. that's so funny right?" basil asked and for a second you began to smile. "you mean shit?"</p><p>"its still poop."</p><p>you stared at him in disblief before you both break out into laughter again. this time with basil struggling to walk to you without falling. he snickered to yourself seeing how tiny he was compared to you. together, you were both polar opposites. </p><p>but, without basil you'd rather have no one else. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he looked up at you with big blue eyes the shy demeanor he had making him pretty nice to look at. okay pretty cute. basil placed his hands on your chest a soft smile on his lips. your cheeks puffed at the feeling suddenly becoming weak under his touch. </p><p> </p><p>this never happened.. (again sweetie your gay for lil mushroom baby. just kiss already)</p><p> </p><p>this reminded you of the time you and basil used to dance together. thinking back on it, it was you who always asked him. </p><p> </p><p class="">"dance with me." you said finally searching his eyes for an answer. you had no idea why but your heart was racing. you wanted to back out and to avoid the situation all together. you gazed down at him before swallowing the lump in your throat. </p><p>basil's cheeks reddened at the request a nervous smile written on his lips. you found it very amusing as he reached for your arm gracefully intertwining your fingers and swaying it back and forth to the music playing in his ears.</p><p> He liked to dance and he hadn't been able to make time for it in a while. partially because of school but on the other hand, he only liked dancing with you. </p><p> </p><p>you knew this was good for the both of you. he looked up at you his ocean eyes glistening as the two of you  rocked and for once he didn't have the time to second guess himself. </p><p>for once all he had to do was simply let things happen and it was hard for him to for so long.</p><p>he batted his lashes allowing you to take the lead and he did so huming along to the song playing with a soft smile. </p><p>you closed your eyes moving him through the room with ease simply happy to here with him at last.</p><p> </p><p>after a while you noticed that basil was growing quiet so you decided to play along with him. "Oh yeah too left feet hmm?" you asked knowing that he would laugh. he did so suddenly feeling the intimacy between the two of you.</p><p>you sorta hated it. love made you feel a bit...weak.. </p><p>it was silent for just those few moments so you took it easy on basil, allowing him head to rest against your chest his head nuzzled there as he still held your hand being rocked back and forth as if in a ballroom. </p><p>"oh shut it... we both know that you're doing all the work. i'm just..terrible."</p><p>"i couldn't tell. you're the best dance partner i've ever had."</p><p>basil hums in realization his head lifting from your chest within seconds. he looked into your eyes and they widen as he realizes you began to lean in eyes closed. (the gay panic lmao)</p><p> </p><p>it took him only a small breath of air before he softened up shaking all of his worries loose. his lips brush against yours, as he gives the okay. you were sort of shocked. you were only going to kiss his forehead but this, was five times better.</p><p> </p><p> softly he began to kiss back, his fingers moving within your grasp. you too were surprised by these actions but once you got over that, everything in the room melted away. you held basil closer not wanting to let him go just yet. he held overwhelmed tears in his eyes nearly his whole face and ears were pink. </p><p>finally...you had given up that toxic masculine front. you were you. he was him.</p><p> </p><p>there were no rules to being a boy. </p><p> </p><p>you two were boys in love.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚔 𝚓𝚞𝚐 𝚡  𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>dream world....</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"howdy captain milk jug! have you got eyes on our target?" you held your walkie talkie in her hands sitting in one of sunny's moving boxes. you had met him months after you mysteriously moved to his neighborhood. he was really hard to talk to but eventually he loosened up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sunny sat on the grass with his knees with to his chest, his eyepatch sitting comfortably on his eye. he really suited the pirate he aspired to be. well in all of your games. he held a small frown being that he never really wanted to be involved in any of your games. </p><p> </p><p>"rodger. we've spotted a while animal." sunny answered flatly gazing at the tuffle of moving grass. from above you looked down at him hoping to see what he saw. next to you were kel and basil. basil was dressed as an astronaut and kel was...a dinosaur.</p><p>"an-,animal?" basil jittered and kel placed a hand onto his back with a big grin. "don't worry bas. it's proabably a squirrel." kel gave him a wink before reaching for the binoculars to hand to you.</p><p>"here you are skully." kel said pretending as if he were a solider. "thank you talking dino." you mumbled before returning to your imaginary world of fun. you were all in the tree house pretending as if the grass were water.</p><p> </p><p>minutes ago kel made sunny "walk the plank" and now he was laying in the grass like the little loser he was. "what do ya see?" basil asked fumbling with his fingers. you looked back at him with a thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p>"you'll see. here." you handed him the lenses and he took him before cautiously peering through them once or twice. he made a face not seeming to be able to fully see the little animal. "wh-, what if it's a wolf? or worse?!"</p><p>"then i'll kill it for ya!" kel used his fist to beat against his chest sucking in a stiff breath of air. basil smiled at the ground before turning away and sitting on one of the little bean bags in there. you pouted knowing he really didn't wanna play anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"alright we need a play sun-, i mean captain." you whispered into your walkie while also peering through the window. sunny looked up at you narrowing his eyes as he squinted from the sun. he seemed to notice how excited you were and reluctantly played into the story. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>we? </em>" he asked grumpily and you rolled your eyes knowing that he was still upset about being thrown off the ship. "awh come on captain! this ship isn't the same without you. what's a captain without his right hand mate?"</p><p> </p><p>"he'd still be a captain. right?" kel asked you and you glared at him turning back to the window. "make the right move. we've got to capture our target or else we'll all be stranded at sea for who knows how long!" you rested your chin on your arms as you sighed feeling the heat from the sun rays burn you just a bit. </p><p> </p><p>you were used to being outside a lot but today it felt just a bit annoying. </p><p>"StRaNdEd At SeA?! <em>i'm </em>stranded at sea." he grumbled and you laughed nervously. he had every reason to be upset. it was pretty funny to think about though. "but we'd all die with you. don't you want to come back on the ship?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>it's my ship. </em>" again he reminded you of this. in fact this game was pretty much his idea. "oh yeah..."</p><p>"look whatever the animal is, i'm pretty sure i could probably trap it with something. find a box oahh and have kel be the sacrafice if something goes wrong." sunny said the last part sneakily and you smirked looking back at kel. he shook his head rapidly before you grabbed his sleeve pulling him over to the window. </p><p> </p><p>"rodger that captain m. our mission will soon be accomplished! how about milk and cookies after?" you asked casually wondering what his response would be. you always shared milk and cookies with sunny but this time it sorta felt special. </p><p>"rodger. milk and cookies is a go." </p><p> </p><p>"will i get cookies too-?" kel asked his smile quivering as he realized he was not of importance right now. you'd have to use him as bait for the animal. "no hostages don't get treats. they die." with that basil's head turned to you now back interested in the game. "will we ha-, have to kill him?!" </p><p> </p><p>"no but he does something stupid, then yeah i guess. ouu basil grab that rope and chair. we're going to tie this dino up."</p><p>with a smug smile kel allowed you to hold him in a head lock. you didn't understand why he'd find this cool or entertaining since he'd be the one forced to sit and be thrown out. it was almost as if he was happy to be strapped to a chair.</p><p> </p><p>basil moved a chair to you and you thanked him placing kel into it and tying his wrists together. you gave clear instructions to him. "kel if you move or make any noises then you won't be able to open your eyes. i'll kill you, in the name of captain milk jug!"</p><p>he nodded his eyes twinkling. "yay! go captain!!" kel cheered sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>you gave him a pat on the cheek before returning to your walkie. "alright part one is complete. now we just need the box i'll send it down." </p><p>sunny responds after a few seconds. "good girl. i'll be waiting for box and uhm make it snappy. the bush is moving about three percent more than before."</p><p>"how did you calculate that?" </p><p>"i'm the brains. isn't that why i'm captain?" he responded smugly before waving a hand in the air from down below. what an ass, you said to yourself going to grab the box like you were told. instead of sending it down you chucked it out of the window hoping to hit sunny in the head with it. </p><p> </p><p>of course it did so since your aim was impeccable. "ouch!"</p><p>"awww what's wrong captain..thought you were big boss!" you called from the window earning a glare from sunny. the string was already attached to it so all he needed to do was set it up on a nearby tree and then wait for the little guy to fall into your trap. </p><p>you noticed how slowly sunny moved making sure he had did everything right. he was such a perfectionist it was kinda scary. this was only a game.</p><p> </p><p>"hey skully?" basil asked you and you turned around only to be held at gun point by kel and basil. more like basil cowering behind kel but he also shared the same glare. </p><p>kel pointed the gun at you forcing you to take a step backwards. once your back hit the wall you were all out of options. you were cornered and it was by your own dino and astronaunt team mates. </p><p> </p><p>"how could you?" you glared at him your eyes on the barrel of the nerf gun and then on kel's. he held a proud smirk knowing he probably he had pocket knife to cut himself out. or maybe basil cut him out. either way it was still betrayl. </p><p>"how could <em>you.</em> " he said back his eyebrows arching. you looked to him and then to basil wondering where you went wrong. you were going to die at the hands of the people you trusted. "oahh how the tables have turned."</p><p> </p><p>"savev your punch lines for the next person you do this too. although i really doubt you'll get away with killing me. i'm too important. i'm the reason you're still up here and not out there sinking!" </p><p>kel merely laughed and when he moved you did only for the nerf gun to be pushed further into your chest. "come on you've got to be the crappiest "captains" i'd ever seen. this ship is a literal joke and so is that pathetic bond you have with captain m. if you hand over the cookies i'll let this one slide. until you know i come back and kill you."</p><p> </p><p>basil tugged on his sleeve and kel sighed rolling his eyes. "okay not kill but you get the point. me and basil want all the oreos and icecream you've got. reject my offer and i'll blast you into another realm captain idiot!"</p><p>you growled placing your hands on the windowsill behind you. from there sunny should be able to see you and even if he didn't it'd still be worth a try. you could send him an emergency signal or at best you'd be able to hang onto the tree branch and land on the trampoline below it.</p><p> </p><p>first you made peace signs and then lastly a three. if he didn't see that then the only exit is the tree. everyone vowed before the games began months ago that if you were to be killed it'd be instant game over. no more spot on the ship for you. </p><p>then the next time the game happens you'd have to be a spectator or on the "other end". </p><p>you took a nervous breath of air watching as kel lifted the gun to prove his point. "come on pretty girl what's it going to be? cookies or die." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. ᙅOᑎTIᑎᙀᙓᗪ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/T3vCn5d5sqk">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(major plot twist &lt;3)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"well," you started feeling the adrenaline pump into your veins. this was crazy. you'd done the climbing trick many times before but never under this much pressure. you were confident that you would land on the trampoline and that everything would run according to plan.</p><p>"well?" basil asked peering from behind kel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"kel look an alien!!"</p><p>"what where?!"</p><p>just like that you pushed yourself out the window and within a seconds time you were holding onto the tree branch above you swinging in the air.</p><p>"dang it she lied again!"</p><p>kel and basil's eyes widened realizing the move you were preforming.</p><p> </p><p>with a huff you gripped onto the tree using your upper body strength to continue on. it was like monkey bars, all you had to do was swing. you went along with kel watching from the window. "i only have one bullet...but i won't miss skully. i'll never miss."</p><p> </p><p>he lined up the gun putting his eye through the lense to see where you were headed. once he saw the trampoline he took his chance and shot, only missing you by a second once you landed on the trampoline bouncing in safe victory.</p><p>meanwhile sunny had his problems with the trap. he was becoming impaitent. "skulls?" he asked the sound of his voice echoing in your pocket. you had forgotten all about that walkie talkie. in an attempt to prevent him from a sneak attack you nearly breathed into the phone.</p><p>"dino...and astronaut...they've <em>betrayed </em>us." you said trying to catch your breath. you were shocked kel was even able to think of such an amazing plot twist.</p><p> </p><p>"wha-, where are you?" sunny asked and you could see him from where you were inside the trampoline. "i'm in the forrests jungle. landing in the old trap." you said not wanting to break character. he sighed and visibly you could see the worry on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"don't do anything stupid. just get to the sea. can you do that skully?" sunny asked and you could see his head searching all around for any sight of you. "rodger that captain m. i'll be there in the blink of an eye. watch out for the traitors."</p><p> </p><p>"oahh i can handle myself."</p><p>with that new task you got out of the trampoline making your way along the trees and over to sunny when you appeared his eyes seemed to light up just a bit. "hey, so what's up with the animal? is it tameable?" you asked your eyes searching his. he seemed distracted but before you could dwell on it any longer he pushed those thoughts he had away.</p><p> </p><p>"no, not by the looks of it. it had a strange coat of fur as well. pitch black like a black out." sunny commented sitting back with his legs straight. he let out a small sigh before wiping invisble sweat off his forehead. "glad you're okay.."</p><p> </p><p>you smiled pointing a thumb to your chest. "when have i ever not been?" you scoffed before breaking into a bit of laughter. "by the way my hands are pretty scractched from that damned tree. it really freakin hurts."</p><p>as he heard you say that sunny grabbed your wrist gently before fliping it to see your hands. he took sight of them and with a tch he begins to scold you. "thought you said you were okay!" sunny whispered brushing away bits and peices of the tree bark from your hand.</p><p> </p><p>you flushed before using the other to rub your neck. "i am. doesn't hurt that much captain." sunny looked up to you with a frown before going back to attend your wounds. he said nothing much all too focused on getting all the prickles off your skin.</p><p>afterwards he brushed his fingertips against your palm feeling for any more.</p><p> </p><p>(literally do this to your hand omg it feels to tickly anyways...ahem back to the story.)</p><p>you were sure that he got those prickles as well from helping you so you pulled your hand away only for him to take it once more. "dont. let me help you."</p><p> </p><p>"geez, i didn't know you cared so much. i told ya i'm fine."</p><p>once again he grew quiet before he placed your hand against his lips kissing the little cuts you'd gotten from being wreckless. "do you not want help?" he asked looking up from your hand to you. </p><p>damn it smart ass.</p><p> </p><p>you said nothing and he rolled his eyes knowing that he was correct. after a short while you began to feel better. "thanks captain."</p><p>"welcome couldn't have my right hand woman injured. this is a mission after all."</p><p>"i CaNt HaVe My RiGhT hAnD wOmAn iNJuReD. yeah well boo hoo! we're still getting those cookies!!" kel yelled from the window sticking his tongue out. you and sunny did the same back before realizing you were in sync.</p><p> </p><p>he laughed just a bit until you heard it.</p><p>the mysterious sound of the grumbling beast. the terrifying and most evil species there was. one of natures most vicious and ugly creatures. this was a true horror moment. you and sunny both held your breaths captivated by what the thing actually was.</p><p> </p><p>now you'd finally be able to see it.</p><p>the ugliest living animal there was. it just had to be something twice as cool as your game. something world changing. sunny held your hand his black eyes on the bushes. from above both kel and basil were clinging onto each other whispering small words of fear.</p><p> </p><p>kel looked more excited than anyone even in a scary situation like this.</p><p>"SEIZE THE ANIMAL!" kel cried jumping onto the ladder of the tree house and climbing down with a sword. he weilded it in front of him for protection the sound of the bushes rumbling even more furiously. it was almost as if it had come to life warning kel not to take a step closer.</p><p> </p><p>he did so anyways and he uncovered was something more than what any single one of you could ever expect. something more cooler than finding an alien.</p><p> </p><p>it was....</p><p>black.</p><p>it was...</p><p>furry.</p><p>and it was called...a cat.</p><p>(PLEASE THEY ARE SCARED OF A KITTEN LMAKDFAK)</p><p>it jumped out of the bushes at kel it's claws gripping against his dino costume. he took one look at it and started squealing in terror as he fought to pry it off. completely stunned the three of you sat there watching as kel twisted and turned in desperate attempts to get it off of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>still the cat clung on howling every time it was nearly thrown off.</p><p>"don't hurt it kel!" basil cried from the top of the tree house his tuffle of blonde hair fluffy against his head. "i'm...trying..!!"he twisted some more before sunny decided to go help. he was the most calm and so he tapped the kitten before slowly turning it into small pets. </p><p>and just like that sunny was able to gain a few furry friend. it released kel as soon as sunny pulled on it and he held the purring creature in his arms leaving kel to catch his breath. </p><p>"phew...that thing is a demon! a demon i tell you!" kel huffed and puffed bending on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>he was winded and so he tugged his hair into a ponytail ploping on the ground and dropping his sword. </p><p>you surged for it lifting it up to his chin. kel's head was forced upwards and clentches his teeth in defeat. "what do you want from me, captain idiot?"</p><p>"i want you to be banished. stay away from our ship. go live in the shadows like the monster you are." your hand held the sword closer the tip of it poking his adams apple. sunny appeared beside you holding a hand out like a super hero and the other on your shoudler.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"what say you, traitor?" you asked with kel glaring at the two of you half heartedly. "i suggest you answer quick, dino boy." sunny added sounding more intimidating than you were. his voice was strangely soothing in the same way. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"alright alright. pack it up cosplayers i'm getting hungry. if you truly wish to kill me then so be it. but spare...my love basil. it was my fault all of it was me. i am who you wish to kill." kel gives up but there was some fire left behind his eyes.</p><p>he used his last bit of breath for his friend. even if he was going to be kicked from the game he loved so much. you had to admit it, it was a pretty brave move. you honored his loyalty to basil at least. </p><p>sunny looked down at him a judgemental gaze upon his face. "you <em>betray us </em>and now you want to save your precious friend?" sunny asked abruptly. you turned to him in question unsure of why that bothered him so. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"basil..astronaut boy is my friend. my lover and my life. you kill me and i will rest knowing that he is safe from any harm." he looked to you with a faltering look in his eyes. kel was genuinely worried about basil being kicked from the game. "sunny we shouldn't kill-"</p><p> </p><p>"do it." sunny spoke cutting your words off. kel's eyes widened unsure of whether what he said worked or not. "what do you mean-"</p><p>"kill dino. we'll just free the other from the ship. it's the same as killing them."</p><p>"no....only me! just kill me and get this over with!" kel opposed his eyes squinting. what was wrong with sunny? was he actually angry? what was going on?</p><p>"captain. don't be irrational-"</p><p> </p><p>"you follow my orders. this is my ship. i call the shots and i want both dead. or it's everyones heads." something about his eyes reflected shadows. pure and complete chaos. it was like he had flipped a switch all of a sudden. like he was a completely different person.</p><p>your sword lingered by kel's throat those honey brown eyes he held glistening in the sun. he took one final breath and with that you peirced through something. something beside you.</p><p>you had used your sword to put an end to your captain. </p><p> </p><p>sunny fell to the ground in character and you stood over him holding the sword in your hands. you shook as you did so watching as he laid in the grass. "guess i'm not the only traitor." kel sighs taking a deep breath of relied before running into the treehouse to hug basil.</p><p>you sat guard watching as sunny laid with eyes to the skies like he was watching a bird. a long time friend, foe, and lover gone just like that. you had to stop him, you had too.</p><p> </p><p>"i know that you may hate me now until the ends of forever but this....this isn't real. i can't help knowing that even i am not real in this dream world. it was fun while it lasted captain."</p><p> </p><p>with a final kiss on his hand you watched over him whispering in his ear. </p><p> </p><p>"it's over omori. you've got to wake up."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚡 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/DxvFdX2yOBI">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>(diclaimer: still love mari x hero)</p><p>(other discaimer yk spoiler alert mari's been yk...dead. keep in mind a lot of time has passed.)</p><p>maybe lemon idk later on still haven't decided if i'm okay with it..  (requested on ig)</p><p> </p><p>weekend hang outs were fun for the most part. everyone would all hang out and just have fun.  for you two it was a bit more complicated than that. everyone sorta felt there was something going on between the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>smells filled your nose, the people in the coffee shop buzzing with excitement. it was so boring. people came and went and your first time here was brain wrecking. it was hard enough to talk in school let alone to multiple people who depended on you to get their orders right.</p><p> </p><p>"hey dream boat , you got the stuff ready?" hero calls holding onto the frame of the door with a small smile. he had on a cap with a donut on it and his messy chocolate brown hair sat underneath. he tapped against the top part of it being that he was so tall snapping you from your thoughts.</p><p> you wiped your hands on your apron nervously, still not done with the order. hero waits, by your work station with a soft smile. "you've gotta get your head out of the clouds. what's got you so hung up?" he grins walking over to take care of the rest.</p><p>he nudged you playfully before rolling up his sleeves sticking a tongue out in focus.</p><p>you looked down, ashamed he has to train you how to do these things again. and he has to see you screw up again and again. you stepped back, looking around at the cafe. string lights and pumpkins decorated the place, the smell of vanilla and cookies baking.</p><p> </p><p> "you don't have to answer if you don't want to, just thought i'd ask."</p><p>you realized that you hadn't answered him mentally cursing yourself. </p><p>he cleans up around the counters, handing over the coffee to a girl who keeps looking back at him. hero sighs wiping his hands. "okay, we're done here. mind if i whisk you away for a minute?" his head tilts with question a persuasive grin on his face as he fumbles with the napkin in his hand.</p><p> "me..?" you ask him, the first words you've spoke since the two of you have gotten here at ten am.</p><p> </p><p>"um, yeah?" he laughs waving a hand. "i mean, unless i'm talking to an alien or something."  </p><p>you looked back at him with adoring eyes, confused but happy that he asked. you needed to get out of there before you waste another coffee.</p><p>hero takes your hand guiding you all the way to the back of the shop, the fall air whipping hair behind you. "sooo, i've got a surprise for you a little later." he looks to you and you give him an eye roll. "don't worry it's not the frogs again. learned my lesson."</p><p> </p><p>"you did? because i distinctly remember you placing them in my bag, and one jumped onto your head." you smiled covering it with your hands as he goes red. "okay, okay it wasn't supposed to go like that. it was actually kel's way of saying hello and they were supposed to lick you so you'd scream. it was a great picture none the less."</p><p>you both stare at each other fond memories lingering in the air and hero swats the idea away. "anyways," he starts with a laugh and continues on with his idea. "the group's coming over to watch Netflix and stuff and uh, i was hoping you'd show up this time?" he looks over to you as you sit on the steps fighting the icky feeling in your stomach.</p><p>sure, hero was a pretty good friend of yours but it would be a bit awkward kinda. you knew everyone there it's just well you truly didn't know. </p><p> </p><p>"you sure it's okay?" you asked and he shrugs. "yeah that's why...i'm inviting you..?" he says slowly and you push his shoulder playfully. he liked to do that whenever he was being sarcastic.</p><p>"we're friends, so you're coming and don't punk out on me. i already saved you a seat." hero gets up from the steps answering the constant chiming on his phone. "oah crap. i've gotta go but um, just be there. i'm serious." he gives you a light hug before going back to his phone.</p><p>"need a ride?" he asks you and you nod softly. "yeah, like every other day."</p><p> </p><p>he walks as he starts up a conversation on the phone. you hop in the car, turning your body away from him and looking out the window pretending you don't hear the frustration in his voice. it was probably her, questioning him about when he was going to show up. like everyday when he gets off from work, or hanging out with people.</p><p> </p><p>you sorta had a rivarly with her considering that she was your ex bestfriend. her name was nessa. (bruh i used my ex besties name lmfao anyways i hate her &lt;3)</p><p> </p><p>it made you wonder if she even trusted him around other people. people like you.</p><p>hero hangs up the phone after a tiresome conversation, resting his head against the steering wheel. letting out an annoyed groan, he bangs it on accident and you look over trying to hide a laugh. "trouble in "paradise"?" you ask picking up a piece of candy from the dashboard. he had a bowl of his favorite jolly ranchers he always ate after work.</p><p>"more like national emergency, she keeps calling me i don't even know how she got my number. i swear it's like i'm in jail most of the time and i don't even know why." he says softly looking over from where his head was resting. his hair laid messy across his head, and your hand moves a piece from out of his face.</p><p> </p><p>he did have a point. he had to do one assignment with her and suddenly shes all over him. you could tell he was starting to become annoyed by her.</p><p>you had to admit it though, she was really annoying but you were biased since things went sour between the two of you. </p><p> </p><p>"why do you put up with it?" your thumb rubs comforting circles across his cheek and hero's eyes soften. you both sit there for a moment just simply enjoying each others company. his hand rests onto yours stroking it lightly causing your chest squeezes with butterflies, noting how his brown eyes twinkle. moments like this, with him was trouble. trouble for his potential relationship at least.</p><p>(sorry babes but um it'll never happen XD)</p><p> </p><p>"we-, we should get going.." you say softly and hero's eyebrows raise. "oh-, right now?" he says getting up and turning on the car. "before we go, i gotta give you that surprise." the whole ride, you couldn't stop looking over at him, his hair, his lips. wondering what he could possibly have in store for you. every time he caught you, his smile would grow a little bit bigger.</p><p> maybe you were over thinking this? it could just simply be a friendship gift.</p><p> </p><p>like all the bracelets he'd give you if he found one that reminded him of you. or the shared picture folder he had on his laptop of you both, mostly memes that he created himself. or the old tees he'd give you, if you ever slept over. yeah, that's only a friendship right?</p><p>even if it's hard to ignore the dozens of girls that come by the cafe, openly flirting with him and he pretends he doesn't notice. hero always tells you all about each one, picking fun at you the same way. every guy who'd ask for your number he'd shut them down for you, since there was no way you'd actually be able to on your own.</p><p> you guys were just like that, close even though you were extremely shy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"we're here dream boat." he smiles clearly proud he thought of this idea. "ice cream? in fall?" you smiled at him and he nods. "ice cream is good for anytime, any day. plus, it's totally cool if we're a little late." he grabs his phone, switching on silent mode before getting out to open your door.</p><p> </p><p>"when did you think of this?"</p><p>"yesterday. i felt bad that I missed our movie day because of my date so, here you go. my apologies for being a simp." hero shrugs, taking your hand and you give him a humorous glance. "isn't this kinda like that too?"</p><p>"yeah but I'm only a simp for the best. it's way too late to talk me out of this." he grins sneakily and you roll your eyes with small laugh. "i'll take that as a yes?" he wraps his arm around your shoulder, bringing the two of you inside. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ᙅOᑎTIᑎᙀᙓᗪ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/qsxEVqmY0MI">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>he walked with you, his eyes lighting up like they did when he was younger. all the sugary treats catching your eyes. it felt good to be here with hero, even if you guys were supposed to be somewhere else. all of that didn't matter really. besides, there would be a bit of time left to rush on over there.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>it was refreshing, holding his hand once again like you did ages ago. all that had stopped when she came into his life. like a wedge in a very tiny space, she wouldn't be able to fit between you two. not if he won't let her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>your eyes wonder at all the combinations, all the flavors you could have in your mouth. he looks to you raising his eyebrows up and down with a childish smile. knowing he had the best ideas ever. even if they weren't fully thought out most of the time.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"got any favorites? oh wait, you know what?" he asks grabbing a bowl off of a nearby stack and then bowing as if he were a prince. he sorta looked like one too. "this is like the time we had that huge bowl of ice cream and we made it our own sundae! remember that?" he asks handing it over, before rocking back on his heels. his phone vibrates in his pockets but he ignores it.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"yeah I do. we got caught by your dad and kel. they joined in and then we were all completely wasted on sugar by the end of the night." you took the bowl shyly taking it in your hands before stepping in front of him to carefully looking at all the flavors. hero follows suit his hand resting on your lower back. </p><p> </p><p>he nods, tilting his head to the side thinking of it again. "could we, do that again?" he asks and you shrug.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"alright hero, but i pick the flavors. you are <em>not</em> feeding me spoonfuls of sour candies and chocolate syrup."  hero goes red as he shakes his head, his eyebrows furrowing. he used to like stuff like that before he grew out of it. it was sorta adorable.<br/><br/></p><p>"hey, you still ate it. anyways pick away princess. i've um, i gotta respond to some calls. nessa will trip out on me."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>the air thickens as if he had just spoke forbidden words. words he was probably avoiding saying. he gives you a wink before going over to a corner to answer it. you watch as he walks away, trying not to feel guilty for being here with him. was it wrong? nessa did like him a lot but hero didn't seem to look at her in that way.</p><p>still, it's not like he was doing anything wrong. hero would never cross those lines of "friendship". even if you were waiting on him to.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>maybe it was just you, imagining this being a mutual feeling. you hold the bowl steadily, walking over to a counter to place the bowl down. your eyes look at all the flavors, not able to decide between strawberry or chocolate chip. or really anything you saw. everything looked really good.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"need some help?" a boy says grabbing the scooper out of a container. he had hero's nose, and eyes. Of course. it was kel.<br/><br/>"kel, I'm sure you need it most. you've got ice cream all over yourself. and it's covering your "babe assitant tag"." he had the words written over his id, his picture with a drawn on mustache.</p><p>he smiles sarcastically shaking his head before going back to work. "so, what are you doing here? this place is about to close."</p><p> </p><p>"hero um, he brought me here."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"oaahh I see.." he teases wiping off the scooper. "can you shut your face?" you snap looking away from his eyes. it was a habit. people could see right through you. all except hero. "hey, i didn't even say anything." he smiles mischieviously his eyes narrowing. "i just thought it."</p><p>in the back sunny scooped someone's ice cream walking over with a weary expression but it lifts when he sees you. "oh..hey." he says walking besides kel behind the counter. sunny offered you a free popcicle but you turned him down. </p><p>"she's saving herself for hero. well ice cream and hero. same thing." kel said filling in the gaps for sunny. sunny's eyes widened just a bit seeming to be taken back by that statement. "oh."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"we-, it was his idea."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"really? aannnd you didn't want to come?" kel asks in a mocking voice placing his hand on his hip and the other extending a scooper like a finger. you look up at the two of them, your cheeks heating. "what? no, I-, well I did but-"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"but what punk?" kel questioned a small smirk appearing on his lips.</p><p>"he-, we're not like that."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>just then, a hand brushes against your shoulder hero popping up behind you. "hey hoes! andd you." he smiles looking down into the bowl.<br/><br/></p><p>"yes! strawberry? chef's kiss." he placed one against your forehead before turning to kel who was nudging sunny non stop as if to ask if he saw the same thing. hero pays for the icecream, but you take up the rest not wanting to be rude. you both settle for a booth by the window, sitting beside each other while the scene before playing out in your head. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"here, taste." hero holds the spoon to your mouth and when you open to get it, he moves it against your nose accidentally. strawberry and chocolate hanging off the tip. "ouu you're so going to regret that." you grinned reaching across the table for a napkin.</p><p> "no, no I got it. geez i'm sorry." he smiles softly turning your face towards him.<br/><br/></p><p>your heart hammers in your ears, waiting for the connect of his mouth to yours but it doesn't come. "but first, smile!" kel snaps a quick photo, holding the phone close to his chest.</p><p>(LMFAO CAUGHT IN 4K)<br/><br/></p><p>"r-really? another picture to terrorize me with." your eyebrows arch, and he takes another one. meanwhile hero adjusts to the situation holding a thumbs up with red cheeks. </p><p> "this, this is a masterpiece. you could go viral for one of those memes. the comment section will be like she popped off and i don't even know what that means,"he rambled on and on giggling like the little troll he was.<br/><br/><br/>"or yes queen!!!" hero mocks kel's voice making your mouth upturn in a smile despite how angry you were that he literally spilled ice cream in your lap and you still had some on your nose. "never say yes queen ever again."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>hero rambles on and on with kel ending up scolding him for spying on you two, before he realizes you were actually upset. "oh-, sorry i..forgot. here." he takes your hand holding you still so he could see the ice cream.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"stay still."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>hero leans in slowly his tongue licking the ice cream off of your nose and then he places a tiny kiss on it. your stomach swirled with butterflies. "all better?" he asks, your body still frozen in place. your mind raced with all the possible out comes of him doing that again. all the more reason you liked him. </p><p> </p><p>for moments like this.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>his eyes look to you, your faces just inches apart. you freeze not sure what to do. this was the perfect time. just not for him. you wanted him happy not heart broken, but he seemed pretty damn happy right here with you. would this fuck up your friendship? would he even think about you in that way?</p><p>(i really-...idk :| )<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"yeah-,yeah just um..." your voice shakes, as you pull away and hero does so after you. "oh..okay good." he says his voice indirectly begging for you to look at him but you don't. "no-, i mean.. it's just you know how we are. i-, i don't want to ruin what we have if you don't actually feel the same way." you grab his hand for comfort, something you've gotten used to and he paused for a moment seeming to be a bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>(he's like that one vine : so no head? *throws phone and breaks skateboard* if you know that then you're a legend and i love you. if you don't then keep scrolling simp.)<br/><br/><br/></p><p>you guys did it a lot when you were younger, whenever you were to scared to speak. or too shy to even say a word. he was different, out going. brave, like some kid of hero.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"who said I didn't?" he says adding to the heat of the moment. you look back at him with widened eyes O.O, with. " just-, let me explain-"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>his phone buzzes again, nearly falling off of the table. your eyes can't help but look down at it, four missed calls showing on the notification list. all from vanessa. he turns it off again, looking from it to you his eyes in an apologetic gaze.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"i want us to work. i want this to work, but-"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"but you still got her." you answer for him, sliding out of the booth. "i gotta go. we should really get out of here." wiping your face with your sweater sleeves you walk towards the car, fighting the tears that would like nothing more than to fall right now.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>it doesn't take a second longer than you expected for hero to follow, opening the car door for you so you could climb inside despite the fact you were crying your eyes out. he let his head hang down feeling a bit defeated. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>he gets in, sighing deeply. "i-, can we just talk-"</p><p>"talk about nessa? or about us?" you asked him and he said nothing turning back to the steering wheel.</p><p> </p><p>the ride was short, but it felt like forever. he kept looking at you through the mirror, trying to start a conversation but all of it just kept ending short.</p><p>"you've got a right to be upset. i only wanted to-" he turns over to you, his right hand gripping the steering wheel, rotating carefully with one arm. the other was sitting on the arm rest.</p><p> </p><p>"We're best friends hero, we shouldn't be doing stuff like this." you say playing with the ending of your sweater.</p><p>"if we feel like this we should do what we want."</p><p>"i dont wanna talk anymore about it anymore..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(aye so like my boi hero a player or wtv nah nah sike he's a whole simp in the next part &lt;3)</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ᙅOᑎTIᑎᙀᙓᗪ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <a href="https://youtu.be/KnKBE_uD0kQ">play this song &lt;3</a>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(aged ten years writing this. please place me in my casket so i can die right next to mari ^ ^)</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>there you both sat, looking ahead. your back slumps lower and lower into the seats as you begin to over think. everything that you wanted to have, wouldn't come so easy. you knew that much. it was just because of your stupid overeactive thoughts and emotions</p><p> </p><p>you both arrive at the house, with you getting out last dreading the moment you had to walk in there and face them. your friends. you were sure that kel would tell them everything. as the car door closes behind you, your heart thumps to the sound. hero waits on his side unsure of whether to walk over and comfort you or just to go inside by himself.</p><p>of course he walks over anyways being the braver one of the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>"well I guess I'll just be here waiting. b-because I'm not going inside without you."</p><p>you turned back to him, everything just falling apart. he was holding on though, and deep down you were too. you walked slowly towards him, each step feeling heavier and heavier. as your converse reaches his, you wrap your arms around him, letting him hold you again. like months ago when there was no nessa.</p><p> </p><p>he stands still, his tall figure a shadow among the drive way. you lean into him, finally exhaling for the first time since you've pulled up here. "okay.." hero says nothing, his hand stroking your hair. you could hear his heart beat the softest sound coming from his chest. he was so calm.</p><p>  </p><p>her simply laughed lightly holding you close. that smile of his...why was he so hot? you regretted thinking of him in that way when you first met him but now it seemed that you were contridicting your inner thoughts. </p><p>without conciously knowing it you leaned in placing a kiss against his lips. hero kissed back without giving it much of a second thought as he deepened the kiss.  it was like the two of you had secretly been waiting for this moment.</p><p> </p><p>hero's eyes widen but he grew too lazy to keep them open. warmth radiates between you two, his hands not able to fully stay where they were. they shook with anticipation. noises growing louder, impatience growing as the both of you play the strings to each other. the smooth rolling of anything and everything. you didn't want him to let go. </p><p>at least, for a few more seconds. the movements between you were slow, like every dream about him come to life. hero's head turns to your neck paying attention to the small spaces he never really payed any mind to before.</p><p> </p><p>the sound of birds and the fresh breezes of cool fall air rustling in your ear. it awakens you from your current distraction present. "hero," your voice shakes, the warmth from his tongue still present. "mmhm?" he asks, his eyes still closed. "the-, the house?"</p><p>"mnmh-, can they wait a little longer?"</p><p>"they're gone hero.. we were out all day. i didn't even notice." (hOw CoNvIeNt)</p><p>"yay...?"</p><p>he looks back to you a sneaky smile across his face. "we could go inside..if you want." hero takes your hand waiting for a response. "yeah..yeah okay." you said softly and he smiles, pulling you behind him. </p><p> </p><p>the door to the house opens, and as hero turns in the hallway he opens the door to his bedroom for you to walk in, it all looking so different right now than any other day. the tension builds, as hero locks the door behind him nervously walking over to sit on his bed.</p><p>as of now you really missed his lips for some reason. (girl ur horny bye)</p><p> </p><p>.............................</p><p>
  <b>(small fluff? )</b>
</p><p>
  <b>okay..so like i tried only because someone asked nicely &lt;3 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>here you go random girl, love you..? nvm scratch that hi.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.............................</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"what're you thinking about over there princess....?" he asks, a suggestive laugh behind his words. damn that charm. (MENTALLY STABS SELF you'll see why i hate writing this shit lmfao.)</p><p> "um, nothing. this just is...so surreal." you look down at your socks, your knees somehow comforting you right now. your cheeks burn, slight shame in them for being here like this.</p><p>for this reason.</p><p> </p><p>"just...thinkin whatever you are."</p><p>he raises an eyebrow teasingly, his hands gesturing for you to get closer. your feet kick off your converse before walking over slowly seeing how his eyes trained on yours.</p><p> (gags hey, romantics if you like this please lmk if you do cause i'll refrain from remarks. still gaggin in slience tho.)</p><p> </p><p>you weren't even going to question how strange it was that you've actually thought of this happening. now here you were sitting on his lap. your <em>best friends</em> lap... </p><p>his mouth reconnects with it's missing piece, now moving slower and deeper.</p><p>"then i'm thinking, ..." his mouth rests behind your ear, his right hand placed lightly onto your thigh. "i <em>know</em> you better than you think.." slowly, his hand rubs your leg, the heat building suddenly and fast.</p><p> </p><p> "and i <em>know </em>that under this skirt, there's just another layer." his hand moves further, your breath caught in your throat. before you knew it you were laying on your back.</p><p>it reaches the lace of your black underwear, his finger tips skating across the surface. "is this okay?" he asks, his tone genuine and soft and your head lays back onto his shoulder. "yea-, yeah.." your voice shakes, and he laughs of course in true hero fashion.</p><p>"and this?" he catches a hold of them, tugging them in question. "un huh.." you managed to say through small mumbles. there's a smile that breaks onto his face and you go red completely. you had only ever dreamed of this moment. </p><p>("OAAHHH WOAHH AAA OHHH I JUST WANNA FEEL THIS MOMENT..." if you know that song please kiss me rn)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"awh what come on say somethin." hero teases his lips formed into a smirk as he hovered over you. you had no other choice but to look at him in the eyes, those dreamy brown eyes.</p><p> your mouth stays parted open as you reach his face, your hands both touching the sides of it. you took in every feature for a moment kissing against his nose first. if this was going to be your first time you wanted to make the most of it. especially with someone as special as hero.</p><p> </p><p>he blinks stoking your hand lightly once it touched his cheek, looking as lost as ever. he had a hand on top of yours opening his eyes as he rubs his face against them like the time he did in the car, the innocence somewhat showing through.</p><p>he had no clue what else to do just as you did.</p><p>this was his first time.</p><p> </p><p>he looked at you longingly for what to do, any hint or clue until his body signals himself to make the move. your lips collides with his massaging together slowly, moving slow as if hero had all the time in the world.</p><p> it felt like the room was glowing because of you two, the led lights he had now on the color green. the were to change on cue. hero smacked softly against your lips the sound occuring after each arousing kiss. it was as if the first wasn't enough. nothing would be enough to make up for all the time the two of you wasted in the past.</p><p> </p><p> his hand rubs against your thigh as the position switches, you now on top of him. he kissed against your neck sucking softly, tasting every section of skin his mouth could reach. your hair falls in your face as you both smile looking back at each other with adoring eyes.</p><p>hero moves his lips beside your ear whispering something that sounded as if he was breathless. "a<em>re we still best friends..?</em>" he asks his nose rubbing against your ear like a little kitten. your hands pressed his shoulders against the bed, and he groans feverishly as if he had dreamed of this moment happening before. as if somehow you being argressive turned him on.</p><p> </p><p> your mouths reconnect as the lights switch to purple, casting shadows on your bodies. "i<em>-...could make you purple.."  </em>he says the words spaced out as he placed a kiss for each one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(ayo i should add then you woke up from a dream LMFAO BUT IM NOT OKAY. those endings piss me off so cringe all you like with me mates.)</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 𝚑𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚐𝚜 𝚡 𝚔𝚎𝚕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/a6kDq1mbOUI">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>"i bet you can't catch me!" kel howled running through feilds of grass with you following close behind him. he was so fast, you doubted you'd be able to reach him before long. you still ran on feeling the wind brush against your skin the sun beaming down through cracks in the trees.</p><p>
  
</p><p>it was just the middle of summer and there was a bit of rain occuring lately. it's why the grass was so slick and it was why kel had even brought you here today. still, you were lacking a bit of details.</p><p>usually kel would have sunny do these things with him but today for some reason he choose you. kel always had little adventures like the beatle he really was. it was a treat to be invited to do anything with him and if he even considered bringing you along you knew you were in for the ride of your life.</p><p>
  
</p><p>you kept all of this in mind as you looked up at the skies peering into the ocean of clouds before paying more attention to what's in front of you. kel stopped standing as he caught his breath with hair sticking to the sides of his face. he panted for a bit before turning to you with a large smile.</p><p>your eyes trailed down to his hands at the large insect he held in them. he looked down at it with adoring eyes seeming to think it was rather cool than scary. of course you being you, you found it ultimately repulsive that it was even near you and you welped with fear running on the other side of the tree for cover.</p><p>another toothy grin makes it's way onto his face as he simply walked around it finding you there trembling with fear. kel looked you over before taking a deep breath. "it won't bite you. i swear on it." kel said reaching for your hand with sincere eyes. there was a lot of humor behind those brown orbs, humor that was sort of comforting.</p><p>"he's a little hairy guy,"</p><p>you were still a bit on edge about even having to look that big creepy thing in the eye but before you knew it, it was tickling your palm with it's tiny little legs. "which is why his legs tickle." the bug crawled over your hand and kel watched eager to know if he had caused any little change. to know if you were still afraid. </p><p>"okay..." you breathed focusing on where the tiny thing was to be heading next. it stopped mid way on your arm before kel plucked it off of you placing it back onto the ground as he croutched observing where the tiny thing was headed next. "what's so scary about bugs, i don't get it."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"well for one they crawl wherever they want so...you don't know where they're really going. and they are fast." you took a shaking breath of air folding your arms as you went beside him also crouching and hoping to see what he does. kel shrugged seeming to have a bit of problems understanding that. he was so fearless, of course he had no idea what fear really was. </p><p>"true i guess. anyways, look into this log." kel pointed at one and you turned to him noticing that he stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth. he always did that while focusing. kel's ponytail rested behind his head moving wherever he did. "you want <em>me </em>to look inside of <em>that </em>?" you asked slowly afraid of what other things could be hiding inside of there. </p><p>"un huh!" he nods a shy grin on his face. "there's gots to be frogs in there. i know it." kel moved just a bit closer careful about where he put his feet. you did so too holding onto his shoulder for comfort. he turned just a bit pink before focusing on his task at hand. finding a frog. "why are we finding those again?" you whispered nervously looking around at every little jumping thing. </p><p> </p><p>"because! frogs are what i really wanted as a pet! my mom got me a dumb cat and all it does is sleep and scratch me." you laughed at the last part and kel shoots you a look before getting serious again. "i really really want a frog. but my mom hates them. she hates all bugs."</p><p>you listened to the way he spoke about those frogs as if they were the most important thing in the world to him. kel was so determined to get it, if you didn't at least try to help him you'd feel so guilty at night. just looking at those twinkling brown eyes made you feel brave. </p><p>maybe you could be brave and help him.</p><p>"so..what do i do if i see one?" you question getting close to the log without putting too much thought into it. kel's eyes widened in surprise happy that you wanted to help him. "i'll catch it with my net! jus' need you to get it to come hopping out." </p><p>he gave you a thumbs up as he sat focused on the log. you looked back at him with a smile and then bending to look into the log. inside of it lived all kinds of tiny creatures. some with big eyes some with small. some that were bigger than all and one that was green. there sat the slimy frog resting where the light bore through the holes of wood.</p><p>you turned to kel with a thumbs up who returned it back with an even bigger smile. </p><p>"we're going to get it!" you called to him and with a tiny breath you hit your hand against the log, bugs flying out in different directions because of the threat you posed to them. the frog however stayed still. it only leaped hiccuping with the large tongue it hand. </p><p>you furrowed your eyebrows in determination hitting against the log once more and the tiny frog only jumped in it's place. you turned to kel who raised an eyebrow before hopping over to the log. "is it still there..?" he asked you in a hushed whisper as if the frog would be freightened to hear him. </p><p>"yeah but it's not moving much. try scooping it up and if it runs then-..." you gulped. "i'll try my best to catch it." </p><p>there's a momentary silence between the two of you as kel's eyes lingered on your presence. he didn't say anything really and you wondered if it was because you decided to actually try and be braver than you felt. whatever it was, kel seemed to deeply appreciate it. </p><p>he pushed some hair behind his ear listening to the sounds of you shaky breathing. in truth you were just like his mom. you didn't like all of this nature buisness all that much but you'd put up with it for his own happiness. that's what being brave meant. </p><p>helping others even when you are truly scared. </p><p>"i know that i'm not the fastest person. or the strongest. or the scariest. but...if it means that much to you, then i'll try my best!" you closed your eyes hoping to steady your breaths. the adrenaline was pumping as of now since you knew the time was near for you to actually do it. you'd have to touch a...frog.</p><p>"i..." you tried to speak again only to be cut off by something. by someone. kel's eyes were now in front of yours the peck he left against your lips burning your cheeks. it was like you could finally breathe clearly. you could see and hear too as if it were for the first time and all that fear....it meant nothing as of now. </p><p>you were on top of the world. and with kel here beside you. </p><p>"you've got this okay? even if we don't catch it...i'd still be so proud to call you my friend." he searches your eyes for understanding and you nodded hoping to hide the flustered feeling. you wanted to kiss him again but you were sort of hesitant to. then again, this was all about being brave. you leaned in closing the gap between the two of you with a slow kiss, one that was deeper than the one before. </p><p>as if it were such an alarming thing kel's face burned bright red the more he was connected to you. shortly after the two of you pull away with closed eyes your hearts beating in unison.</p><p>"let's catch us some frogs."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙬 𝙭 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙜 𝙤𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙞 🆂🅼🆄🆃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(omori is aged up to eighteen for this one since someone asked me to do this for their birthday. here you go girl &lt;3 enjoy it!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b> tw! bullying meantions, and lowkey smut not really tho.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(btw this is blog omori the one who yk what he watches...LMFAO)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <a href="https://youtu.be/YRfHbpa8gL4">play this song &lt;3</a>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>have you ever seen something you weren't supposed to? or maybe you've had that feeling that what you believe is <em>real </em> is <em>all fake. </em></p><p>that night you laid in your bed, the static of your bedroom tv filling your ears. you laid awake unable to shake that feeling of dread building in your stomach. ever since you moved to this neighborhood, you've had a weird feeling about the kid next door. </p><p>the one who barely spoke to people. the boy with the eyebags and sickly dark eyes. </p><p> </p><p>there had to be something off about him. it was clear enough to you when you saw him watching you through his window. it was only for a split second before the black curtains of his home closed. ever since that, you were afraid to question it any further. but you were a curious being, you wanted to have answers. </p><p>this new mystery would the a case solved for you. ever since that day you saw him walking home by himself you knew this was a new mystery. you had every gut feeling there ever was about him.</p><p>that kid was not a normal kid. he couldn't be. </p><p>at school everyone knew to avoid him. after that time he attacked a boy with a steak knife, you can only imagine how much bullying he endured after that. he was already getting punked everyday for just simply being the new kid.</p><p>then, your brother found out about his "peeping" in your window. he told the whole school about him. now everyone believed he was a murderously sickly fascinated kid. after a while, the bullying became normal to see.</p><p>even you had forgotten how evil your classmates could be.</p><p>you tried your best to sleep tossing and turning with every thought that ever awakened in your brain. why now were you just starting to think about him?  it was just...something didn't feel right. </p><p>the sounds of static became unbearable in the dark and yet still you laid in bed hoping that it was all just going to eventually fade away. your heart pulsed quietly in your ears as you listened to the sounds of your own breathing.</p><p>you had no idea why but you felt this sickening feeling that you hadn't ever even began to know of. what was it? was it fear? excitement even? there was something suffocating about it, a feeling that you can't just brush away. </p><p>your body flipped turning away to your wall as you look at it blankly staring off into space. your shadow should have been the only thing you'd see. </p><p> </p><p>but you saw another one. a boy shaped one.</p><p> </p><p>instantly your body froze in place shaking with every passing second. you were too afraid to move. you didn't even think you could sleep. unless, you were dreaming. this all had to be a nightmare right? struggling to contain all the fear that threatened to break your lungs you tried to close your eyes. it was no use. then you tried to at least blink. this was begining to drive you mad. </p><p>you felt stuck as if you didn't have control of your own body. it had turned against you at the worst timing. in the corner of your eye you could see the shadow move closer slowly creeping up with every slow step he took. your heart banged like a hammer against your chest and you were so sure that it'd explode.</p><p>no horror film, no nightmare was this real. </p><p> </p><p>the static of your tv became louder and louder until you drowned it out by the ringing present in your ear drums. the more it rang the tighter your throat became almost in a suffocating manner. you couldn't breathe with whatever that thing was in here with you. </p><p>what was it? who was it?? </p><p> </p><p>those questions played out in your ears each time you felt the urge to run away. that is, until you could see it. who it really was. the boy was colored black and white and in his hands he held a steak knife. he did not look all that human as his face was simply one expression.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>it never changed not even when he blinked. it was a terrifying thought but it was one that was relevant. was this, the boy next door? he didn't look like himself. in fact he looked more sickly. it was scary to even be able to look him in the eyes as you did but you had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>your body was not cooperating with your head. </p><p>the boy got closer and the more and more he did, the more your heart threatened to explode. you had so many questions. death hung over the air almost smothering everything with the feeling of dread. this boy, he must've experienced extreme loss. maybe he was the source of it all.</p><p> </p><p>his hand reaches out aburptly shoving you down against your bed as he hovered over you. you couldn't breathe. the ebony colored orbs he had bore into yours and for a split second you noticed a change in his eyes. it was almost as if he was telling you not to be afraid, in fact it was like he wouldn't speak much during this at all. </p><p>the frieght you'd felt just then reduced in size. he looked familiar to you, but you just couldn't put a finger on it. he seemed to know you though. you wondered how he got into your house or how he even found your bedroom. still your bones were glued in place. </p><p> </p><p>he pinned your arms over your head the knife he had resting between his lips as he did so. you looked at him wondering if you could read his eyes just as you did before. it was rather hard to do now that you could only listen to the sounds of him breathing. omori tosses the knife away so he could speak.</p><p>"you...you call me <em>sick. </em> you call me a <em>freak...</em>when it's really you. you're everything you call me." he glared down at you, the sudden shift in his voice causing that sense of fear to come back. your eyes widened as you stared back at him speechless for the hundredth time. your body was begining to allow you to speak for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>you were afraid that if you didn't speak there would be serious consequences to pay.</p><p>"i-.."</p><p> </p><p>"you all <em>hate me. </em>you <em>hate me.</em>" he lingered over you his hands viciously tight on your wrists. "and now you're going to <em>die. </em>" </p><p>his mouth curled into a smile as he leaned in his face just one inch away from yours.</p><p> "<em>suffer with me.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>the black in his eyes showed reflections of you in them glinting through the darkness. you laid there your brain not registering what was really happening. was he really going to murder you? if he was, he would have attacked you while he assumed you were sleeping. </p><p>that was what murders did after all. </p><p>"no..." you whispered your body shaking as the words left your lips. omori tilted his head to the side nodding as if he was pleasantly surprised. "no..?" he challenged peering down at you with a smirk. your eyebrows furrowed in defiance and he takes a deep shuddering breath. </p><p> </p><p>"just do it....just kill me... please." you said the curve in your tone fake and forced. he seemed to dislike that very much. then that's what it was, he wanted to toy with you. just like everyone did to him. </p><p>but why you? you never did anything to him. in fact, he sort of...interested you in ways you'd not dare tell anyone. it was humiliating. so then what did he have against you? why was he doing this?</p><p>the rush of hearing your fear fell over him raining down on his thoughts every second. if omori didn't slice your throat he'd would die of hyperventilation. his heart would probably give out on him because of how thrilling this all was. you hated to admit it, but you felt it too.. </p><p> </p><p>there were sparks in air ones that thrived off of dispair and the opposing side, hope. </p><p>(yall caught the reference? no..? okay.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>still to omori this was so fascinating that it send a rush of blood down in the depths of his body. he couldn't help it much. it was his natural reaction to seeing his crush underneath him at last, and he sort of felt empowered by it. </p><p>omori was sweating some of it dripping down onto his face and his body...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> the mix of the haunted look she had and the way her lips pursed made him have to clentch his jaw aching to take advantage of this moment. although he wanted to rail her right then and there he was hesitant to do so. he came here to kill her, why was he questioning it?</p><p>all he had to do was remember everything he went through, because of her. because of that one time in the window. </p><p>she stared back at him in question her cheeks flushed and hot. he wanted to kill her now. to never have to look at her stupid face again but all he could remember was what he saw that day.</p><p>"maybe i'll slice your throat, or uh stick my knife into your e-eye sockets. or...maybe I <em>should keep you a-alive. </em>It'd be more f-fun for me to watch you endure every inch of p-pain possible."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>your arms hung high over your head, his dark eyes now allowed to rest on what was in front of him. omori towers over you, his head looking down and his eyes were empty. you could tell that he was begining to doubt himself. yet instead of using this time to get him off, you stayed there. it was a crazy idea sure but you wanted answers. </p><p>you tried to move your arms only to have them pressed harder into the bed.</p><p>"don't squirm too fucking much." he says, his finger tips brushing through your mess of hair. like he was trying to seem threatening but it came off as a kind gesture. whether it was impure or not did not matter. </p><p> </p><p>even if you did survive you'd be killed hours later.</p><p>probably in your sleep.</p><p>or worse while you were awake fighting for your life.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>omori gets closer to your face a smirk across his lips. "my god, you look so holy over there hung up like some kind of decoration." he starts his hands moving one hand away from your wrist to touch the soft legs in front of him. again, you let him.</p><p>"that day in the window.." omori started, pausing once he reached the inner parts of your thigh. "you saw me too right?"</p><p> </p><p>your body heated with each trace he left on your skin burning up with a fever. so he did know the truth. he was there as well. </p><p> </p><p>"but you, you weren't the one who told everyone about <em>our little secret were you?</em> because you're just as sick as i am. you're afraid to be called that aren't you love bug?" .</p><p>he makes them bend knees in the air. he seemed to like having control over everything you did. it was like keeping a hostage. <em>"but i'm not. i've been sick my whole life. the difference between you and me, is that you're better at hiding it."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>this was what he needed after being alone for so long. someone just as equally twisted as he was. "you do know that <em>don't you</em> ?" he growled in your ear his fingers tightly wrapped around your thigh. you said nothing but with trembling lips you nodded knowing that he was telling the truth. </p><p>that day in the window, was what caused all of this. you were too afraid to face the truth so you hid behind him. under the web of lies your brother had created. </p><p> </p><p><em>"it's okay. really, because..." </em>omori made spider like gestures arcoss the beginnings of your stomach before placing a kiss against your ear. <em>"down came the rain that washed the spider out."</em></p><p>"Su..nn.pl-.." he snatches your chin, quieting you down with a shh his pale finger tugging your bottom lip down as a smug smirk formed on his face. god, that smile. </p><p> </p><p> "hey that's really impolite hmm <em>spider </em>?" he says rubbing his nose against yours before he abruptly drops your chin agressively placing deep and dragged out kisses on your lips. </p><p>connecting the two of you by a string. </p><p> </p><p>you kissed back sensitive mumbles escaping your throat. without wanting to give you too much satisfaction he bit against your lip once again moving it downwards causing you to hiss from the sudden sting. </p><p> </p><p>sadistically he laughs breathless for a moment before once again he swarms into your face making sure you were looking into his eyes. "you're <em>such a tease.</em> you knew i would see you in my window. you left your curtains open. maybe it was fate, that i saw you on your bed...or <em>maybe..."</em></p><p> </p><p>one again he kisses your lips. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>you wanted me to see you crying out my name.</em> "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i <em>should let you know that i bite. i'll only be a pinch...</em>"</p><p> </p><p>they were already shaking before anything even started.</p><p>omori placed small kisses against the soft skin mumbling things that gave you goosebumps. all you could really do was sit back and enjoy whatever came your way. the things that you imagined him doing. </p><p>the exciting part was that she was holding her breath hoping that omori would have some mercy.</p><p>omori began carressing the thigh that he held leaving bruises everywhere he left kisses. In between them you felt sharp stings of pain realizing that it was omori's personal doing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>he then looked down at his artwork of purple bruises noticing that she was somehow bleeding from one of the marks. "<em>oops...looks like i made a mess. </em>"  before you could complain omori met your gaze, his tongue sliding against the thigh purposefully licking up any blood that he had caused.</p><p> </p><p>you found it quite sensational that omori had a blood kink. (course he would don't be surprised lmao.)  it wasn't surprising at all to her in fact she sort of...enjoyed it. omori once again grips her thighs moving onto the other one.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"you're so warm." he says between soft groans as if he was taking notes out loud.</p><p class=""> "mmm~ just as i imagined killing you to be like. now it's time for the real pain to begin."</p><p class="">omori smirked knowing that he had you right where he wanted. "just lay back for me, <em class="">love bug.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ᙅOᑎTIᑎᙀᙓᗪ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/7mzUxc9awKM">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the sun never came back that night. the only sun you had was right next to you little did he know it. together you laid ontop of your blankets staring out of that same window he saw you in. there was nothing but silence between the two of you, the silence of uncertainity. you could sense that something was bothering him greatly. </p><p>omori boy rested his hands behind his head a blank expression upon his face. he hated this. he hated cuddles and stupid crap like that. omori wondered why he was even here in the first place. (umm cause you rail- you  know what, bye.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>she turned to him her head resting on his chest. he tried to hold his breath but failed ultimately. (DO YALL DO THAT TOO? LIKE OMG I BE S U F F O C A T I N G ?) omori didn't want her to listen to his heart beat for fear that she might actually know how scared he was feeling. so he pushed her away turning over to lay alone by himself. he was so used to it that he didn't even see it as hurtful.</p><p>it was hurtful to her though. she let her head hit the pillow and before long she did the same. </p><p> </p><p>you turned your body towards the wall staring at your own shadow. just a few hours ago you were terrifyed of him. yet here you were, so close to him that it was hard to breathe. you knew him as sunny but it was hard to keep calling him that. it was like he was a whole new person. a person who was deserving in his own right to be here, with you.</p><p>you questioned why he stayed and without conciously knowing it, your hand felt fingers wrap around it. your body stiffed at the feeling afraid that if you did show that you were relieved, he'd snatch it away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>once again silence swells the room. lazily you heard him sigh looking up at the ceiling instead of the moon outside your window. you waited for him to speak hoping that it was something to soothe the tension and so you moved closer to him once more earning a blank stare. </p><p>"what are you doing?" he asked flatly watching as you burried your head into his chest. all you wanted was to be close to the one who had made you impure. to the one that shared the same breaths of air as you did once he took your top off. "you don't know what cuddling is?" you asked rolling your eyes.</p><p>omori blinked and with parted lips he went silent. you assumed that was a response in it's own. "no." </p><p> </p><p>your eyes looked him over before you broke into a small giggle. he watched you and then turned his eyes back to the ceiling. he didn't seem to appreciate being in the dark about something like that. he truly did not know what that meant. especially between the opposite sex. they didn't do that in the videos hed watch. it was just, climax and then you're done. it's over.</p><p>was that not enough? </p><p>what was this strange act? </p><p>"what's so funny?" he asked you with big round eyes. you couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him. "nothing it's just...well everyone has experience at least a hug once right sunny?" you asked and he made a face raising an eyebrow. he procceeded to make a small "oh" and for a minute he allowed you to rub your hands underneath the tank top he wore. </p><p> </p><p>your finger tips skated across feint abs his heart beat picking up just a bit faster. </p><p>on the inside he was angry she called him sunny but that wasn't important. he wanted to know what any of this cuddling buisness meant. "so..what-, what if i haven't been hugged yet? i don't care what it means but, i mean i'd rather understand."</p><p>"you know what sex is but not cuddles?" </p><p>he looked to the left as if there would be someone to share the same agony as he did. then a small smirk broke out onto his face. "hey you know what?" he asked you abruptly getting off of the bed and walking over to a corner of the room. you sat up your arms freezing cold from only being left in your bra. </p><p> </p><p>you had forgotten about the bite marks on your shoulder blades and collar bone. surprisingly enough those tiny nibbles didn't hurt as bad as one would think. of course you couldn't have possibly known any of this, you were a virgin just a few hours ago. your finger touches one of them noticing the distinct teeth parts that he had left. </p><p>the sunny you knew never really smiled so you weren't sure what his teeth looked like. from these marks though, he had two pointed ones. </p><p> </p><p>without another second thought about them your attention is turned back to him. you watched him with curious eyes as he stood in the shadows of the corner his arms dangling at his sides. </p><p> </p><p>he looked scary just like when he first came in but as of now you were not all that afraid. again, you found him interesting. this was the reason why you were crushing on him for a while. </p><p>you called it research and some called it stalking. </p><p>it made you wonder how well he knew you instead of you knowing him as well as you thought you did.</p><p>"sunny...?"</p><p>no response. he just stood there in the dark just...watching you. it was really unerving how he could switch that easily. "come on, stop being silly." (umm bby he's not being-, okay anyways.)</p><p> </p><p>"what are you scared of me?" he asked you something in his tone shifting. like there were two people fighting for control over one body. "<em>don-, don't hurt her.</em> "</p><p>"what?" you asked not being able to hear him clearly. it was diffcult to tell what exactly he was saying. there's the sound of clattering your eyes trailing to the floor as you saw the glint of a sharp object in the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>it laid there on the floor screaming for attention. he was holding the knife..? </p><p>deeply concerned for your safety you stayed on the bed your fingers grasping the fluffy blanket you owned with white knuckles. he was going to..stab you?</p><p><em>"love bug," </em>he started his tone in a whisper. there was a distinct difference between the two voices. one of them being the "sunny" you thought you were with and the other...the real sunny you hadn't met just yet. "yes...?" you asked tears threatening to pool in your eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"stay away...."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>(dis yall mans? LMFAO GO FIND KEL PLEASE JDFANALS)</p><p> </p><p>as if it were a switch in your brain you jumped out of bed pulling at your door with everything you had inside of you. the damned thing wouldn't budge. it wouldn't fucking budge. you called out to your brothers earning nothing in response. it was if you were isolated in this hell with him. </p><p>like no one for miles and miles would even know you existed in the real world. as if this was all...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>f a k e</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>in a state of hysteria you kicked and punched at your door doing your best to make as much sound as possible. you had hoped that your brain was playing tricks on you. that this night was simply a bad dream, one that you'd soon wake up from. </p><p>you sank to the floor tired from all of your desperate attempts. you hoped you'd make it out of this. you hoped to live another day.</p><p> </p><p>but with hope, comes despair. (Nagito is screaming rn &lt;3)</p><p> </p><p>"i guess...you've figured me out." omori whispers form behind you, your eyes reflecting the pure horror you felt creeping up your bones. his lips ghosted your shoulders something sinister hanging over the two of you together. you felt him sink to his knees behind you his chin resting on the deep dip in your shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>as if begging for your attention you kissed against your ears the words he spoke melting as soon as they left his lips. "<em>it's too bad. we could've played a little longer.</em> "</p><p>you felt a creeping feeling ghost your spine before instinctively you moved out of the way just in time to avoid being peirced by the knife he held. omori grunted in frustration missing his ideal opportunity to kill you. </p><p>he got an unreal high from killing people. ever since his first kill years ago. </p><p> </p><p>ever since then, he had been starving for a new chance. a new rush. </p><p>that rush...was you. </p><p> </p><p>"come on <em>lovey buggy, why don't you just die already. it's getting really...annoying.</em> "</p><p>he got up on his feet glaring down at where you laid in the farthest corner of the room. your heart was beating so fast you felt like the room had grown twice in size. this was finally the moment he'd been waiting for. the moment he'd be able to kill you. </p><p>"hmm..how about this," omori placed the tip of the knife on his tongue biting down on it in thought like you would do your pens and pencils. "i'm going to give you five seconds. <em>don't </em>make me wait."</p><p>"you can..go fuck yourself for those <em>five seconds.</em> i'm not moving." </p><p>(okay cause she a badass or whatever)</p><p> </p><p>you looked up from the floor meeting those pair of black eyes for the hundredth time. it was pretty clear to you what was happening. this had to be something serious, it wasn't like before. this guy has no restraint. at least, for now it seemed he was holding back. he could have easily killed you just now just for saying that.</p><p> </p><p>something was keeping him from acting on such violent crimes. someone on the inside. </p><p>"you..could say that to <em>sunny...but not to me.</em> " omori furrowed his eyebrows as if he was hurt but it was all an act before a smile slowly spread across his mouth. he seemed happy that you were putting up a fight despite the remarks he said before. </p><p> </p><p>he was all over the place it was hard to understand him. what, so then sunny was his "alter ego" or something? it was an idea that was so indecipherable, it became hard to focus.</p><p> (okay danganronpa stans chill out.)</p><p> </p><p>"<em>five..</em>" he began to count small paces at his leisure. you had no where to run. there was no way the door would open. it was sealed shut. you worried about your brothers, and where they were as of right now. it bubbled up in your brain as he listened to the numbers he spoke.</p><p><em>"four...</em>"</p><p>you began to debate what you should do right now. if you could get the knife, you'd have an advantage over him right? that was his whole thing. he treasured it more than he did you. </p><p>(damn that's sad.)</p><p> </p><p>omori boy takes slow paces, something twirling around in his hand lazily and in the corner of your hopeless eyes you could see a hand. a hand out in front of you weilding a knife. you hadn't even realized that he was down to two now. if he got to one you'd be...dead.</p><p>you couldn't die. there had to be another way. there had to be. in every situation there was always another way. </p><p>you screwed your eyes shut, preparing for the moment that knife made contact with your throat. the closer he inched forwards the more your thoughts jumbled and danced around your brain. you remembered seeing those black eyes in the window through blurred tears that day. </p><p>the secret the two of you shared. </p><p> (girl get a grip, she was really being sent to heaven and sunny was like *insert heart eyes emoji* like uhm excuse me perv.)</p><p>(ME RN:)</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>seconds ticked by and the more they did the harder it became to breathe. it was as if time stood still in this hell allowing you to mutter curses of goodbyes. goodbyes to the life you could have had. desperate to make everything just stop you felt your arms wrap around his waist your head burried into his stomach as hot tears rolled down your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>it was painfully hard not to look at her and imagine all the erotic sensations that could come his way.</p><p>omori stood the knife he had frozen in air. </p><p> </p><p>he felt his heart beat rise the more he ached for it to come down. but it doesn't. the boy breathed heavily his manic smile fading the longer you resting there on your knees holding him close to you. it was as if there was a shift in atomosphere's the boy towering over you a glint of conflict in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>" don't hurt her...omori.</em> " a voice says ringing out in his brain. he stumbled a just bit the grasp you had on him tightening. it was a voice that was one of his own. he dropped the knife he had in defeat, his head hanging low. </p><p>the sounds of ragged breathing filled the room as he drove himself over the edge. he was becoming more and more like the boy he despised. </p><p> </p><p>that was boy was himself. </p><p><em>"do not...</em>succumb."</p><p> </p><p>the words sang around his head, each letter bringing forth new light.</p><p> </p><p>succumb....</p><p>succumb...</p><p>succumb.</p><p> </p><p>do not succumb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛 𝚡 𝚔𝚎𝚕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/HUeL582f8EU">play this song &lt;3 NOW</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(been obsessed with this song and i feel like kel would totally vibe to this like EVERYDAY LMAO)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I BEG OF YOU PLEASE, SOMEONE MAKE A KEL PLAYLIST AND ADD THIS SONG)</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"as ready as i'll ever be." kel huffed running a stressed hand through his hair. today was the last game that he'll play this season and he was already starting to break out into cold sweats. you watched him week after week before those weeks turned into months.</p><p> </p><p>he spent nearly everyday outside on that court pushing himself to his limits. you were always there to lend him a hand whenever he was too stubborn to leave. he would always tell you that he didn't need help but you always found ways to persuade him.</p><p> </p><p>"you'll do amazing." you whisper to him giving him a kiss on the lips. he turns one before the two of you do your signature good luck handshake. you were the one to create it for him because he was always getting cold feet the day of the games.</p><p>this was just to make sure he was okay. </p><p> </p><p>kel bumps your fists together before bringing to fingers to his lips and kissing it and the lastly saluting the air. the both of you did it in sync and he jumps up and down to shake off the nerves. you were smiling all the while proud of how far he'd come.</p><p>sunny and aubrey were going to show up later and so kel encouraged you not to wait up for him and to go meet your friends but there was no way you'd just leave him like that. not when you knew he needed you more. </p><p> </p><p>"okay..." he sighed to himself pulling a scrunchie out of his pocket. "you got me?" he asked his brown eyes gleaming in the lights of the gym. you grinned at him kissing his cheek. "turn aroundddd." you whisper and he does so adjusting the beaded chain he had around his neck so you could pull his hair into a ponytail. </p><p> </p><p>he preferred for you to do it for him. kel always complained that he wasn't good at doing it himself. you pulled his hair back brushing your finger tips through the ends of his wavy brown hair ruffling it up just like how he loved it. </p><p>let's just say kel was very in touch with nature. your fingertips massaged against his head of hair and kel's eyes droop as he let out small mumbles of affection. it was adorable. </p><p> </p><p>after the pre game rituals he had to kiss you goodbye so that he could line up with his team. it was always so much fun to watch him on the court. like always when he scored a point he'd look up in the crowd for you. his personal cheerleader.</p><p>you headed to the second floor of the school rushing to grab a few snacks from the vending machine for your friends and saving a special snack for kel in case he forgot his lunch. once you made it up there to the bleachers you heard aubrey call your name.</p><p> </p><p>she was nuzzled next to sunny a smile on her face as she waved out to you. you smiled to yourself shyly noticing that there were people turning their eyes on you. "OVER HERE!!" she called out to you holding popcorn in her hands. sunny's eyebrows raised when he noticed you a faint smile appearing on his lips. </p><p>"aubrey, she can see you. she's not blind." sunny muttered and she shot him a look. the two of them grumble at each other before you made it near them. "aren't you excited to see your <em>boyfriend ?</em> " aubrey asked you with a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>you looked away your cheeks becoming hot. it was a habit when he came up in conversation. "i'm always excited but today i'm more nervous. this game means a lot to us. he's been working himself like crazy." sunny moved over so the two of you girls could talk since he'd rather be alone anyways.</p><p>still, he kept peering over at aubrey his eyes twinkling. </p><p> </p><p>"have no fear! i'm sure kel will pull it off flawlessly like he always does. he's a perfectionist." sunny adds with a small pat on your back. you nodded feeling a bit comforted by that. "wonder where he gets it from." she grinned at him earning an annoyed glance from sunny.</p><p> </p><p>the two were always butting heads, and yet they seemed to still be as close as ever. </p><p>before the three of you knew it, the game had started. </p><p>your eyes were glued to kel the whole time each time he scored a point the crowd roared his name. </p><p> </p><p>it was mostly coming from the other side of the bleachers where hero and mari were holding up signs with big orange letters. you laughed at how invested hero was in his brother's dreams. kel always wanted to become a basketball star. that was something no one could take away from him and with his friends and family by his side, he was invinceable. </p><p> </p><p>kel scored his twelveth point in the game and each time he made one he cheesed harder than ever. that smile of his lit up the room. his team loved him. the crowd loved him. you loved him.</p><p>"he's incrediable." sunny whispers placing a popcorn peice in his mouth. aubrey nodded looking over to you with a nudge. "showing off for...you." </p><p> </p><p>you flushed covering your face with your hands. she was always teasing you about him. aubrey was the first to even know of your massive crush on kel. she rubbed it in your face every chance she got but that of course was because she was your bestfriend. </p><p>"oh crap i forgot to record." you cursed to yourself reaching your pocket for your phone. she stops you pointing over to where kel's parents were sitting. they had already had a camera out and ready and the two of you giggled at how his mother was his biggest supporter. </p><p> </p><p>though she wanted him to become a doctor like hero, she was still proud of him none the less. no wonder kel clinged onto his dreams. he wanted to prove he could do it.</p><p> </p><p>the game went on and the more it did, the more you wished basil was here. he had went on a vacation with polly about two days ago so he couldn't be here really but you knew he was rooting for the two of you. basil was always snapping pictures of you and kel. you had so many photos plastered all over your wall of those days.</p><p>thinking about it made your heart sing. </p><p> </p><p>then came time for the final shots. kel played his heart out scoring the last point of the game with a large sum of over twenty points. he was for sure a big contender to go against during games. afterwards you rushed out of the bleachers making your way through crowds of people leaving the game. </p><p>"hey where are you going-?" aubrey says her voice cut off by the loud chattering of the people in the crowd. she grabbed sunny's hand following close behind you.</p><p> </p><p>nothing mattered more than finding him. showing him how proud you were. </p><p> </p><p>your legs moved faster than you've ever ran before and within just a few more steps you spotted kel talking to one of his team mates. his big brown eyes turned to you widening in surprise and excitement as you crashed into him with a gigantic hug. he of course squeezed you tight tears brimming in his eyes. "we did it!!" you shouted filled with happiness. you were so happy for him. </p><p> </p><p>"we did it kel!!" you half laughed as he spun the two of you around sharing the same excitement you felt. "it's finally over! YOU DID IT!!" </p><p>kel held onto you the muscles he had more prominent in his jersey. "we did!" he laughed finally placing you onto your feet, you lips crashing together. people passing by clapped for the two of you, with kel's cheeks burning red. he didn't care that people were watching him kiss the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>your lips part smiles painted all over your faces. you pulled him into another hug more tears threatening to form in your eyes. he hugged back his head resting against your shoulder. those few moments with him alone soon ended as everyone else crowded around the two of you.</p><p>kel's parents were next to hug kel with hero joining in and pinching his cheeks. </p><p>"ow, <em>hero.</em> " kel grumbled smacking his hand away with reddened ears. "this is embarrassing mom please stop crying." </p><p> </p><p>"she lost her voice screaming for you." his father laughed patting him on the head. sunny and aubrey followed after, giving kel high fives and hugs. you watched back enjoying all of this for him. you turned to his mother noticing how much she was actually crying.</p><p>kel was her baby boy after all. you walked over to her giving her a hug. she gave the best hugs ever. you loved her like your own mother. kel seemed to become flustered admiring how well the two of you got along. </p><p> </p><p>"all this lovey dovey stuff is starting to make me sick." kel complained half heartedly brushing hair from his face. </p><p>kel's mother held you close to her the sweetness of her perfume soothing you. she always smelled like lavender. </p><p> </p><p>"that's our little superstar." his mother whispered to you and you smiled looking back at him with adoring eyes. "he is."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝 【ｒｅｑｕｅｓｔｅｄ】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/I8tIPavOE-s">please play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(tw! meantions suicide, suicidal tendencies.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I got a request yesterday on my main instagram to write this narrative and me and that person had a really heavy conversation. I try to reach out to as many people and friends that i meet along the way, and listen to anything they'd like to tell me.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>if anyone needs me, i'm here. &lt;3)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"don't be sad..."</p><p>" be happy, that i lasted this long. smile you guys. smile on for me."</p><p>"i'm sure you're all teary eyed reading this. i just hope you'll be there for each other the way that i couldn't be. be stronger and wiser than i ever was. out live sixteen for me you all. do it, so that i could say that i was honored to be friends with you. please. live, for me."</p><p>was that all they had left behind? after...years. this was their final goodbye. sunny turned to the group holding the sheet of paper in his hands. his eyes were overfilled with endless tears, tears that trailed bitterly down his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>he had no words to say. if he did have them he wasn't sure he could say them without his lungs heaving for air just as they did right now. what world did this? what...world would do this?</p><p>everyone fell silent. they all waited beside him sitting at the hosptial bed with watery eyes. the bed that their dear friend once laid in. no one could find the strength to actually say something. the air was thick like fog, their breaths nothing but whispers. </p><p> </p><p>blank white walls, as if the person living here had been completely erased. like they weren't just laying there hours before. days before. weeks before.</p><p>how sickening it was to be faced with the truth. </p><p>he held his face in his hands water pouring out of the cracks of his fingers. he would suffocate if he didn't come up for air. he didn't want to.</p><p> </p><p>he was angry. he was furious. </p><p> </p><p>sunny never got to tell them everything he had been bottling up inside. all those emotions he had within him that he never really understood why they were there. but they were. he had felt them the night he played the violin beside them. </p><p>that was the first time he had ever played music for anyone other than family. </p><p> </p><p>"sunny..."</p><p>"don't." he growled clentching his fists. he felt as if he'd snap at any moment. like he'd kick down walls of time just to see their face again. to hear them play...that one song with all the melodies. the ones they had created themselves. </p><p>he began using his sleeves to wipe hot tears that threatened to burn his cheeks. it was torture to sit here and pretend like everything would be fine. the truth was, it wouldn't. nothing would ever be just "fine". </p><p> </p><p>no matter how hard he tried...he couldn't make them feel "fine." </p><p>not when he was drowning, himself. </p><p> </p><p>"it's all my fault.." he whispered, hearing the feint noises of their music in his head. he covered his ears not wanting to hear anyone else prove him wrong. his friends looked at him heart broken at how unraveled he had truly become. </p><p> </p><p>he was shaking so badly they thought he'd pass out. </p><p> </p><p>they were worried for him. </p><p> </p><p>"it's all....my fault."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"if only...i would have stayed." he mumbled pressing his palms harder to his ears. it hurt but it alieved the screams he wanted to send echoing down the halls. "i should have stayed...just a bit longer." </p><p>
  
</p><p>"maybe...if i had held them longer. instead of pushing them away." </p><p>
  
</p><p>"then i would have seen...that they needed me more. more than i could have ever needed them now."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 𝚊𝚞𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚢 𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚌𝚎 🆁🅴🆀🆄🅴🆂🆃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <a href="https://youtu.be/XprMcHFl2sE">play this song &lt;3</a>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(ayo, request story! please i beg of you listen to the song while reading it warms my belly)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>{here you go!! i hope you love it &lt;3)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(will have a part two by tomorrow!!)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>she was always getting you into crazy...shit. today was a day like no other though. today she had actually surprised you and it was the best surprise she could have ever thought of.</p><p> </p><p>there was a clear difference in the winter air of faraway town. snow coated homes and rooftops alike, the ground was covered in wonderful bouts of white. days like today you'd much rather watch your favorite movie or chill with your pets. </p><p> </p><p>but, when those teal colored eyes of hers landed on yours you knew there was not a chance you could turn her down. aubrey warned you that she wouldn't let you rest at all today and in fact you were sort of glad to have her around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>well it was rather true that you didn't have many friends, she was the only exception. at times you wondered how you even made it this far without her. with a light sigh you carefully wrapped up your wounded hand careful not to over do it. if it were too tight it'd hurt even worse.</p><p>you had recently fell on it while messing around with her in the tall feilds of the woods nearby. she apologized constantly for it and made it up to you with what she called "aubrey's spectacular clown dance" each time she did something that made you sad or hurt. </p><p> </p><p>all you had to do was say the words and she'd do it. no matter the place or time. she once attacked kel for saying it though, so you wondered if she would only allow you to make a fool of her. since no one else could. </p><p>you smiled to yourself dressing in the warmest clothes you could find in your closet and just like that you were off rushing downstairs to wave goodbye to your caretaker, polly. she and basil were sitting at the dining table both of them holding cheerful smiles. they had some kind of game displayed on the table, the wide spread of colors jumping at you. </p><p> </p><p>you wanted to be outside as soon as possible and to avoid them meant to not speak or say anything really. that was a major fail. once basil spotted you, he waved his pink cheeks full and so squishable. "where are you headed so fast?" he asks covering his mouth with one finger. polly turned to you also giving you a faint smile and wave. "and without eating breakfast, tch you must try basil's biscuts!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>polly was always trying to shove food into your belly. she refused for either of you two to be hungry. she reminded you of an old grandma sorta even if she was really young and pretty. basil even started calling her sister after a while. she was pretty much like one. except at first you were hesitant to trust her as quick as basil did. </p><p>he was your younger brother. was it so wrong to want to protect him from more hurt? basil was so young when your parents left he barely even remembered their faces. but, you did. you saw how they turned to look back at the two of you while you held tears in your eyes. you remembered how scared you were to be alone, with basil.</p><p> </p><p>those days played in your head before you felt a hand on your shoulder. </p><p>"did you hear me?" she asked you snapping you from your thoughts. swiftly you moved away her hand falling off. you scratched the back of your neck wearily before clearing your throat. she was always babying you. "of course i did. i'll, be hanging out with..aubrey." </p><p>"tell her hi!" basil cheered his eyes closing as he smiled at you. you returned one before you heard polly speak again, you smile dropping with the sound of her voice. "when will you be back? your hand-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"is fine. thanks pia but um, i'm fine." you looked to her with sincere eyes and she nodded not wanting to start another fight with you. you sort of felt guilt creeping into your stomach once you saw how her eyes softened. "oh..okay i guess. be back in time for dinner? basil's making-"</p><p>"i dunno, pia. i'm just not up for it okay?" you waved a lazy hand in the air dismissing any other things she may have to say to you. with that you pulled on your boots opening the door allowing the cold air to flood the beginnings of the kitchen. the door thumped closed behind you and you set off to meet at your special spot. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>you had to admit, you felt sort of anxious to be around her alone. like always, it was basil that came with you guys being that he was your little brother. now today things were going to be a bit different. you'd actually have to be...alone with her. you didn't fully know why but your heart fluttered in your chest at the thought of it. </p><p> </p><p>just then a ball of ice came hurling at your back. it crumbles on impact the moment you felt it, you froze. slowly you turned around to see where it came from noticing foot prints in the snow beneath you. that's when you heard it. the sounds of laugther. </p><p>your head turns once again in all directions and you stopped just in time to see it. the shape of white ice in a pink glove. you ducked dodging it easily with a small smile. you knew who it was already. </p><p>"alright you two come out or else..." you reached down with one hand scooping some ice along with it. a smirk forms on your face as you walked over to the bushes dumping the handful of snow onto the heads of your two closest friends. well only friends.</p><p> </p><p>they both sprang up with kel shaking his head like a dog and aubrey surpressing laughter. her smile, was one that you'd only see if you were lucky. like a lunar eclipse. she was oddly fascinating. </p><p>"okay...you caught us." she grinned stepping out of the bushes to stand in the snow. kel came out after her more disappointed that his little tricks didn't work all that well. he wobbled his boots covering in snow. kel did his best to step forwards ultimately tripping and crashing the two of you onto the ground in the blink of an eye.</p><p> </p><p>overhead aubrey looks down with another smile whilst you laid on the snow near kel. he complained that the ice was burning his "precious skin" and that it was sort of your fault for being there. of course aburey placed her boot on top of his back keeping him there underneath her shoe. your eyes trailed in that direction a sheepish smile spreading onto your face. </p><p> </p><p>she looked at you, shooting you a wink.  (*HOMOSEXUAL SCREAMING*)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>once again your stomach buzzed with butterflies. that always happened around her. from this view she was breath taking. white snowflakes and beams of light favored her in this moment and her pink hair man....how was she so cool..?</p><p> </p><p>realizing that you were staring you look away turning red. she furrowed her eyebrows pulling you up to your feet and dusting you off. "you okay?" she asked pointing to your hand. you placed it behind you embarrassed that she even had to ask that.</p><p>in all honesty...you weren't. you couldn't really breathe. it felt like weights had been placed on your chest. "uhm yeah.." silence grew between the two of you, before kel speaks up obnoxious grumbling coming from his mouth. "you ask her if shes okay when you literally could have murdered me."</p><p> </p><p>"shut up kel." she mumbled taking your free hand and guiding you to where she was going to take the two of you. kel followed behind his head hanging. her head turns back to you as she pulled you so that the gap between the two of you was closed. </p><p>now you had to walk side by side to her. you wondered if she could hear how loud your heart was beating. </p><p> </p><p>her twinkling eyes turned to you as she smirked. "new boots?" </p><p>you looked down at your boots realizing they were decorated in flowers. shit, you whispered to yourself knowing these were not yours. damn it basil. </p><p>"uhh..not really." you flushed before looking up at her for approval. "well...i like them." she says another wink directed to you. your eyes lingered on hers your world becoming bigger and brighter by the second. "t-, thanks..."</p><p> </p><p>"blah blah gay, gay homosexual andddd gay." kel whispers in her ear and she swats him away landing a hit on his nose. </p><p>"yeah okay. #swag, #basketball." she mocked his instagram bio much to your amusement. it was so fun when she teased him. she did it a lot in front of you. "shut up." he said with a pout shaking snowflakes away from his head.</p><p> "eeww dandruff boy." she says pushing him away so the two of you could walk alone. "It's the snow and you know it!!" kel shouted failing his arms in the air. he sorta reminded you of mr.crocker from fairly odd parents. </p><p> </p><p>(PLEASE I BEG OF YOU SEARCH IT UP. DO IT. NOW. IF YOU DID I LOVE YOU SM AND PLEASE MARRY ME, HAVE MY KIDS, PLEASE.)</p><p> </p><p>she kept you beside her, her arm looping through yours. your heart once again began to thump furiously in your chest. "okay...where are we going?" you asked with a quivering smile. shit, you cursed to yourself hoping to contain all the giddy emotions in your heart. you weren't the gushy gushy type but...when it came to her...</p><p> </p><p>"hmm should i tell you?" she asked herself tapping a finger against her lip. they were full and pink. her nails were black. shes so pretty...you whispered to yourself before she hums of confusion. "huh?"</p><p>"oh....um. i said the birds are so tweety." you lied turning away to cure yourself out. (i do this lol)</p><p> </p><p>"okay." she said with an eyeroll. "fine i'll tell you. i'd rather show you though." she once again pulled you behind her, your hands binded together. you yelped at the sudden gesture being dragged along through the snow as she ran faster and faster her pink colored hair in waves. </p><p>(lava girl who?)</p><p>"come on you dork!" she laughted her voice echoing in the air. the snow seemed endless at this point until you saw it. a translucent colored ice circle one that aubrey leaped onto holding your hand. you soon jumped after her avoiding a log. kel ran behind you both still lagging behind. </p><p> </p><p>ice crunches between the trios shoes as the group bumps into each other like little children walking to their playground. once kel saw the lake he huffs nudging you in your side. "look at that!" he laughs scooping up a victory snowball and throwing it up in the air. it came crashing down on him, melting on his head. </p><p>"idiot." aubrey says looking over to see you smile. she seemed to enjoy that.</p><p>"why are you so mean?" </p><p>(kel:   &gt;:(   lmao)</p><p>"its probably why you don't have a boyfriend yet." kel teases her and she pinches him earning a loud scream from kel. </p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p>"......"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"OWWW what the f-, heck was that for?"</p><p>"for being alive." chaotic. chaotic. "no one invited you to "tag along" with us." you said jokingly earning a proud glance from aubrey. </p><p> </p><p>"yeah what she said, and anyways you don't have to come. it was only supposed to be and her." she scoffs moving her shoulders. "look, it's perfectly fine with me. i'll leave but before i go, go ahead, reveal your big fuckin surprise..." kel says folding his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"well, now that we are here i thought i'd show you my lake!" she says turning her back to the wide space in front of you. there's chairs set up with a blanket next to the frozen waters and a bag with what looks like snacks.</p><p>but, there were only two chairs. your cheeks heated at the thought of her being this thoughtful of you. </p><p> </p><p>"a lake?" you ask eyeing the layer of ice over it. your hands grabbed a rock chucking it towards to lake to check if the ice was fully frozen. sure enough it was.  "hells yeah oh and look! there's actual fish in there! though you could barely see them."she points showing off her set up. </p><p> </p><p>"uh, how did you find this place anyways, not that i'm complaining." you ask taking off your gloves and placing them on a white covered chair. you had to shake it to remove the snow. "well i was on my way to school one day and just got lucky i guess."</p><p> </p><p>"luck isn't the word for this..it's obvious she planned this out. for you.." kel adds settling down on a blanket pulling out his journal. "i dunno if it's the brightest idea to be messing with it." </p><p> </p><p>icey air smacks hair into aubrey's face as she stands with her arms wide and open. "what do you think, my number one girl?" she asks you eager to have some support behind her decisions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i think it's dangerous too..." you whisper the overprotective side coming out. you hated that it was drilled inside of you to be cautious instead of adventurous. kel folds his arms. "see, bre. even she agrees with me on this one." kel says and aubrey looks disappointed but then cheers up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i'm going to pretend she didn't say that."</p><p>(LMFAO THIS IS ME AF)</p><p>"i thought this could be our hang out and in the summer we'd all go swimming." aubrey says her gaze still on you. kel looked from the two of you with a questioning glance. "you mean just the two of you don't you?"</p><p>"shut up kel." she growled at him and he covers his face with his journal. "whoops made the lesbian angry. retreat. retreat."</p><p> </p><p> "you in a swim suit would be a dream come true.." you whisper to yourself clasping your hands quickly over your mouth. you didn't mean to say that part out loud. if she heard you, you feared what she'd think.</p><p> </p><p>"what?" she giggles and you look from your boots to her. it was hard to look her in the eyes after that.  "i said uh we can swim like kids do." you give her a weak nod and smile hoping neither her or kel actually heard you.</p><p> </p><p>"so what the hell are we doing here now?" you ask hoping to change the subject. aubrey's eyes lit up aubruptly taking your hand again. "<em>we </em>are going skating." </p><p>"on ice?"</p><p>"on ice."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>part two coming!!! this was getting long so i had to divide it! but fluff in part two!!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. ᑕOᑎTIᑎᑌEᗪ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/trkh4CLHDSM">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(this just screams gay panic. and im here for it)</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"hold my hand!" you scream stumbling onto the snow as aubrey glides across the ice easily. you then covered your mouth with bright red cheeks as you took in the full aspect of what you just said. kel notices this giving you an amused glance.</p><p> </p><p> she skated around in circles flawlessly flaunting her slim figure. she was like a little dancing fairy in your eyes. you stood by the frozen lake with kel watching her spin around howling with laughter. </p><p> </p><p>"i feel so free!!" she shouted out bending her knees as she held her arms out in front of her. kel watches his scarf wrapped around his neck loosely. he held a grin as he looked to you noticing the way your eyes lit up whilst you watched her. you really wanted to be out there next to her, doing whatever she was.</p><p>she was weightless. just like how the galaxy was endless. full of stars and possiblities. she was your own special star that saved you when you thought you'd always be left in the dark. kel was like a big comet everything he did big and impactful. he raised his eyebrows at you nudging you in the side. </p><p> </p><p>you turned to him with confused eyes. he simply gave you a thumbs up before he speaks. "shes amazing right?" he asked you and you nodded with parted lips. "she's always amazing." </p><p>he looked at you searching your face for something. he just didn't know what exactly. he turned his head halfway to her tilting it to the side with a heavy sigh. "you know why that is?" kel asked you and you shrugged looked down at your shoes with a flustered grin. "beats me."</p><p> </p><p>he mimicked you chuckling as white puffs of air came from his mouth. he was laughing at you. you did so too feeling a bit stupid for saying those things about her. meanwhile aubrey twirled and danced across the ice, white light shining down on her like a spotlight. when you looked up she was looking at you flirtatiously waving.</p><p>you shifted on your feet and with a small sigh you pursed your lips waving back. kel grinned once again nudging you in some way. he sort of punched your shoulder playfully. "someone's feeling special." he teased and you snickered covering it with a hand. "nah she's just being, aubrey. it doesn't mean anything."</p><p> </p><p>"doesn't mean anything?!" he asked you tilting his head sideways. "woah, have you lost your mind?" kel grinned and you looked to him with red cheeks. "i've sort of gotten used to that feeling you know? i know she's just kidding around with me but...i can't help but wonder..."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>what's it like being close to her</em>. " the two of you said at the same time the both of you surprised by the thoughts you shared. you wondered why he said that, but you knew why you did. you had...feelings for her. was it wrong? why did it feel like this?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>kel folded his lips seeming to let some kind of secret loose. then it hits you. what he really meant.</p><p> he liked aubrey as well?</p><p>"wha-.." </p><p> </p><p>"look, i'm not blind dude. aubrey obviously has her favorite people. i'm not one of them clearly but you are. you have a chance why don't you take it?" he sounded a bit defeated by admitting that out loud and it caught you off guard. you weren't sure how to respond to that. </p><p> </p><p>"what? i-.." you once again felt your cheeks warm. you felt bad knowing there was some truth in his statements. you felt guilty for actually being the one her eyes were on and not him. kel smiled through his not seeming to let it affect him much.</p><p> </p><p> "not much i can do about that so..what's the point of feeling sad? we just weren't...meant to be. not like two of you are."</p><p> </p><p>"but two girls aren't ideally supposed to be soulmates...right?"</p><p>"it doesn't matter their gender you dork. if it's what you like, then you like it. just like how you choose your favorite colors, drinks, and shows. if you like it you like it."</p><p>(message helllloooooo!! *claps for mah boi's development*)</p><p> </p><p>"hey! number one girl!!!~" she sang skating over in your direction. your stomach twisted in knots hearing her call you that nickname. at first you opposed to it but now, now it had new meanings. you were number one? above kel? </p><p>"go get em tiger." kel laughed pushing you forwards. you once again felt your legs become jelly as you struggled to stand up. your feet slid against the ice until your shoes met hers. she held onto you wrapping an arm around your waist as the two of you spun effortlessly against the ice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"come on move that boney ass." she cheered her feet pushing off to move the both of you together. for fear of falling you gripped onto her tightly praying to the skies above that she wouldn't let you go. </p><p>above in those same skies were tears of ice. they drizzled across the earth frosting over anything that was ever green. you remembered this as the woods the two of you snuck away in. the woods where you broke your hand. although it should have been a bad memory it was a sweet one to look back on now. </p><p> </p><p>"yahhhoooo!!" she howled into the air before her eyes turned to you. you wanted to be like her. you wanted to be with her.  here you were in her arms but the looks she'd give you, were they a reflection of how you felt towards her?</p><p> </p><p>did she like you how you liked her?</p><p>that question jumbled up in your head as your lungs breathed in cold air. maybe, she did. </p><p> </p><p>"yaaahoo!!" you said in a restrained voice. aubrey smacked her lips together playfully teasing you about your weak shouts. once again it was the older sister coming out. you were always cautious. maybe that's why you were so attached to her.</p><p>aubrey was everything you wanted to be and more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"come on be louder, like this." she tilted her head back and with a large smile her tongue brushed against her top lip  before she begins to demonstrate how a shout should sound like. "yahoooo bitchhh!!" she shouted earning laughs from both you and kel. </p><p>shortly afterwards he did the same. "yeeahhhhh bitchhh!!!" he screamed tossing snow at the two of you. everyone was laughing. everyone wanted you to be next.</p><p>"YAHOOOO BITCHHH!!"</p><p> </p><p>aubrey cheered super proud of you for actually cursing. you hoped polly couldn't hear you from all way out here. or else she'd have your head served on a silver platter for your dinner. still, it felt good to loosen those nerves building in your chest. </p><p>aubrey pulled you closer to her a small smile forming on her lips. "you ready for the big one?" she asked and you raised an eyebrow before you found yourself in the middle of the ice alone. she was near you but you were once again struggling not to fall flat on your face. </p><p> </p><p>"oh come on you got this!" aubrey said cheering you on. she skated circles around you messing with your scarf. each time she did so you felt her adjust your posture sort of aiding you in your struggle to move. you were more so scared of falling on your hand again than on your face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"you got this!" kel also cheered seeming to be busy with building a snowman. it resembled basil sort of since it had a flower on the side of it's head.</p><p>aubrey giggled still circling you. it was hard to focus with her pink hair zipping by each time you looked down at your boots. you could smell her scent clearly one of vanilla and strawberries. jeez, you muttered dreamily to yourself feeling yourself slipping from reality.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>until you felt two fingers point your cheeks. aubrey came from behind you, her fingers causing dimples on the sides of your cheeks before she squished them much to her enjoyment. you allowed her to do this, feeling your body break out into a fever. it was the middle of winter and you were still becoming flushed by someone like her.</p><p>by your only bestfriend.</p><p> </p><p>without knowing it your body had straightened and stiffened due to the sudden touch of her fingers. she then placed her arms around your waist holding you close to her. "you're actually doing really good." aubrey praised feeding into your daydreams about her. you felt a sense of pride in her saying that, one that made your throat become dry. </p><p>"i...am?" you asked and she giggles the sound near your ear. cold smoke errupting from her mouth. "of course you dweeb. okay now show me if you can move." aubrey held her head against your back and you broke into a small sweat. only one teeny tiny problem with that one. it was hard to move when you were paraylazed by the girl of your dreams.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>you took a shaking breath of air whips of fog coming from your lips. you couldn't do it. you were shaking so badly having her near and she seemed to notice this. "you alright?" she asked once again the sound of her voice warm and fuzzy in your ear. </p><p>you squirm unintentionally and you quickly tried to think of something to say. don't make a weird, you muttered to yourself smacking a hand against your forehead. aubrey skates in front of you taking both of your hands in hers. </p><p>"i know i keep asking but, i just want to make sure. i am for the thousandth time really sorry about your hand-,"</p><p>"no, no it's not that! don't be sorry." you reassured her looking down at your shoes once you were done rambling. she looked to you moving her head to the side out of confusion. by doing this she exposed some of her defined collar bone, her eyes questioning you silently. </p><p>now you had to tell her. you really really wanted to. but it was so hard. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"you...?" she started a small laugh escaping. she found this adorable. "i..uhh.."</p><p>"you uhh.." once again she laughs. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it felt as if your heart would give up on you if you even dared to speak a word of what you felt to her. you were literally quaking. (LMFAO *gay panic*)</p><p>"i..really like you."</p><p>those big doll like eyes of hers light up with surprise her mouth parted open slightly. she took small breaths of air her hair flapping away in the wind behind her. she played with her fingers while she stood stunned her heart caught in her throat. </p><p>"you...what?" she asked a breathless laugh leaving her mouth. she then pushes you just a bit a small smirk falling on her lips. you looked at her with adoring eyes feeling your heart beat slow drastically. not the reaction you were expecting but still, there was an inch of hope left.</p><p>"i..like you."</p><p> </p><p>"but i'm me." she says her smile elluding to the self doubt in her voice. you stared at her in confusion brushing hair away from her face. she was now in your shoes. aubrey stood frozen whilst you fixed her hair for her tucking strands behind her ears. her eyes glittered at you her chest heaving just the slightest bit.</p><p>she looked at you as if you were her moon. she was your stars. together, the galaxy would be utterly endless. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the moon would be so lonely without it's bright white lights. it wouldn't even be able to shine as bright as it did when it was alone. when you were with her, you were yourself.</p><p>you weren't basil's big sister, you weren't the "new kid" you weren't anything but a girl in love with her bestfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"that's why, i like you aubrey." you whispered a shy smile forming on your lips. you felt her push you again a scoff leaving her lips. "but i'm...i'm not what you think. really i'm-....i'm loud, rude, i'm almost always hurting people around me. i'm not as good as you are." she shrugged her shoulders hoping to prove her point. she moved her hands away from yours.</p><p>all she did was convince you otherwise. you couldn't believe how blind she was.</p><p> </p><p> "that's not true...and- even if it was i'd still lo-, like you all the same." you scoffed looking around at the white sheets of snow isolating the two of you inside of its globe like wonderland. </p><p>"it's not going to change how much i like you."</p><p> instinctively your hand grasps hers stroking affectionately as your cheeks burned from the intensitity of her glare. it was icey as the air around you until you got closer to her. speechless aubrey looks away and you held her hands reasuringly.</p><p> </p><p>she gasped sightly taken back by how easily the roles were reversed. now that you had flipped the script on her she was becoming all shy and flustered. you had hoped she'd say something and soon. you didn't think your heart could bare rejection.<br/><br/></p><p>"I know."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>her face moves in slowly those pink lips only a touch away from yours. as she leans further in, both of her hands slip from your grasp to carress your face and those lips, god those lips push against yours in a light but still passionate kiss.</p><p>unsure of where to put your hands they lingered in the air before dropping at your sides with your shoulders sinking. you had no idea how tense they were all this time and finally now, you could breathe.</p><p> </p><p>you had witnessed your first solar eclipse. </p><p> </p><p>from the sidelines kel cheered for the two of you, his smile proving how proud he was for you to take the risks he could never do. risks that weren't his to take. he was happy for you and he knew deep down, this was how it was supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>afterall, the moon does need it's stars.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 𝚊𝚌𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚊 𝚡 𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚕 🆁🅴🆀🆄🅴🆂🆃🅴🅳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/4KVCt3M5I5I">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>( dark academia requested on ao3 + music makes five times better)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(ahh i really liked writing this one &lt;3 if you guys like lmk i could make a whole ass short story lmfao) </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>peaceful. those were the nights you had spent alone in the school's library. that was the first time you caught sight of him. you had held your book close to your face hiding everything except your eyes. he was gazing at the tall bookshelves in wide wonder placing a finger against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>he had the habit of tapping them. basil was accompanied by one of his friends, a boy with unruly black hair one who wore the same uniform as him. they'd have to be from the boy's school. the only places the girls would run into the boys were the library and the dining hall.</p><p> </p><p>you were never really intrested in boys like the other girls at your school. there was talk of girls sneaking out with the boys from the other side and since that happened it was frowned upon for any female and male to have interactions.</p><p>so like always you kept to yourself indulging into books of women meeting the men of their dreams. it seemed like a fairy tale to your very existence since after all you were young and still an innocent mind.</p><p> </p><p>your eyes followed them unintentionally staying stuck to the blonde who was walking through the isles of knowledge. those orbs of yours glistened in the warm lanters that floated in the air of the library smells of new books and cinnamon filling your nose.</p><p>soon, the library would close and you'd have to leave. you hated those stupid night time rules. </p><p>you once again looked down at your book reading a few more pages before checking to see if they were still here. sure enough, they were and they seemed to be really lost. for one the boy with the black hair held an arm full of books and the other, was the one opening and closing all of the ones he pulled from shelves.</p><p> </p><p>you smirked to yourself already knowing they were going to be here for a while. well for as long as this place stayed open for. your hands snapped your book closed and you cleared your throat gaining their attention rather quickly. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>startled the two turned to look at you, taking a little more than a few seconds to look you over. you tucked your books into your satchel before heading over to where they stood a cautious but friendly smile on your face. </p><p> </p><p>"good evening." you said to them both all three of you bowing at the same time nearly bumping heads. you got up slowly searching their eyes for any signs of friendliness. the blonde seemed to be more kind as he forced a quivering smile onto his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"good evening.." nervously he rocked back on his heels keeping the book he held close to his chest. "what do you have there?" you asked him pointing to the book he was concealing. he looked over to sunny who simply shrugged his shoulders stepping up to cover him.</p><p>the blonde seemed to cower behind him. "it's nothing. so..that's all." he muttered clearly on the defensive side about the book. you nodded slowly feeling their gazes stuck on you.</p><p>"besides, boys aren't allowed to address the girls after school hours. everyone knows that." he bit the inside of his cheeks moving himself and the boy behind him away from you. </p><p> </p><p>this was seriously alarming but you wanted to know more. what was inside of that book and why did he of the two speak about the book? </p><p>"who says im a girl?" you ask them a toothy grin making it's way onto your face. sunny's eyebrows raise and his face burned red with humiliation for assuming. "s-, sorry.."</p><p> </p><p>"it's okay. i look like one don't i?" you whispered and he nodded fiddling with his fingers.</p><p> "i-, again i'm really sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"don't apologize." you smiled pushing his shoulder. "actually i was a boy. now i'm...a girl." you looked to the floor your foot tapping against the wooden floorboards. sunny nodded taking it all in so that he doesn't get it wrong the next time. </p><p> </p><p>"okay!" basil says from behind him still supressing the book that he held onto. his face held a friendly smile as looked at you and reluctantly you returned one. "bu-, but we don't want to uhm get in trouble you know? we really aren't supposed to be talking to girls."</p><p>and with that he took basil along with him heading for the door. you stood dumbfounded watching as the two of them head out of the door and into the night.</p><p> </p><p>you wondered what was in that book. where they got it from and why they needed it. you wondered even more as you tossed and turned onto your pillow. until you didn't need to wonder anymore.</p><p>overhead on the speakers played a dire message. one that shocked the school. an announcement that was devastating. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"students and staff, i would like to remind you all of our school rules and regulations. because one was violated, it has had devastating consequences. it is of my trust and honor to bring you all this important news so that we may all never forget to listen and learn. our beloved student, mari will not be returning to her bed tonight unlike all of you. we say this with grief and hope that in the future there will be change. thank you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and that was how it all began. the emergence of colorful minds. ones that were damaged by trauma. trauma you'd soon learn about in the near future.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. ᑕOᑎTIᑎᑌEᗪ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/8E-rGR-wHXM">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(angst !! )</b>
</p><p> </p><p>that night something within your fragile heart, beneath the bone and blood that made up your very existence, something shattered. this place was meant to be a sanctuary of your dreams. it was becoming a hell like nightmare. girls, girls like you were preyed upon and in the night who knew if they'd make it till morning.</p><p>but they were never announced up on the mics like mari. no, they were not. this girl was different. her story was the begining and cover of any story there was to be told and spoken of. you laid in the dark with your head against the pillow looking out of your rusting window by candle light. </p><p> </p><p>in hushed whispers you could hear the girls next door speaking of what they knew. you heard them like little rats chattering in the walls. they said things, things that were of murder. things that were horrifying to think of. the thoughts that flooded your head were soon blinked away as your ears adjusted to the sounds of tapping against your window. </p><p>out there in the pouring rain were the blonde the boy, the one whom of which had smiled at you upon first sight. you took a moment making sure that it was him and that no one was around. in your head you wondered what he was thinking being that once it was night hours no one was allowed to leave their rooms. </p><p> </p><p>he had broken that rule and so many more with his carelessness. still your hands undid the locks on your window pulling it upwards to allow the cold air to flood your room. you wore a dressing gown one with long sleeves and yet still the icey air was a bit harsh on your skin. </p><p>"hello there, remember me? i'm basil." you managed to hear him whisper before you snatched him inside closing the window shut. he stood frazzled by your interaction with him before he adjusts his uniform with a sullen look. your eyes gazed at him, as you sighed already knowing you were going to be sucked into trouble. </p><p> </p><p>"what is it?" you asked him in a hushed whisper watching as he flinched from the tone of your voice. "you're on edge.. too...." he says simply looking you over with worried eyes. of course you were on edge. a girl was literally murder on school grounds. something like that was unheard of to your childlike ears.</p><p>you had never heard of such things before. </p><p>"of course i'm on edge!" you snapped plopping down onto your bed with a sigh. basil stood dripping wet with trembling hands. he too seemed to be freightened by the news just as you were. you took one look at him before taking his hands and allowed him to sit on your bay window. "i'm guessing you heard the news too?" </p><p>"yeah...it-, it's so.." he sat his eyes looking to the floor. "unreal."</p><p> </p><p>"yeah i know. they still havent said what happened to her. i heard the girls next door call it <em>murder</em>. that's so sick isn't it? i wonder who's the <em>monster </em>that did it." you grumbled to yourself your brain scattering all the things the head of the school spoke about.</p><p>there was something that lingered in the air between the two of you, a dreadful silence sticking to the air. basil nodded to himself his hands shaking more than ever. </p><p> </p><p>you looked to him your eyebrows furrowing. he was in really bad shape by the looks of it unlike his put together self in the library. "are you okay?" you asked him your head tilting to look at his face. he turned away even more seeming to cower under your gaze. </p><p>"ye-, yes..." he mutters through small sniffles. now you were sure something was wrong. he had to have come here for a reason but, what exactly? </p><p> </p><p>silence swells the room and before you knew it, you had to ask him that question. you should have asked when he first came but the annoucement sent you in a startled daze. "excuse me," you parted your lips to speak gazing over at the window before your eyes landed on him. "may i ask why you've come here?"</p><p>he sniffles a bit more, looking up with watering blue eyes. for the first time you saw dread in it's purest form. it was in his eyes. he had to know something you didn't. he must know.</p><p> </p><p>"well i believe that you were interested in my book." basil said softly pulling it out of his own little satchel. he handed it over to you and you looked down at it with trembling hands. the book you had wanted to see was in your hands at last but you couldn't help but question why.</p><p>just as you were about to open it he stops you a freightened look upon his face. slowly your eyes trailed to him the color of his eyes seeming to glow in the candle light. he seemed to fall out of touch with reality looking at you longingly. you eyes flicked down at his hand which had landed on top of yours preventing you from opening it any further. </p><p> </p><p>"i...know that there's not much time left for me." basil clentches his teeth his eyes closing as he spoke with a heavy heart. your eyes turned to him in confusion with your heart thumping steadily in your chest. "what's that supposed to mean basil?" you felt a lump grow in your throat the more you watched him fidget where he sat.</p><p>couldd you be face to face with....no. no there was no way. was it? </p><p> </p><p>"you mustn't show anyone else." basil whispered his tone serious. you gave him a sincere nod watching as his hand lifts from the book. </p><p>you do so flipping through the pages in search for words. there were only pictures. pictures of mari. mari and the two boys. page after page what seemed like old memories of them together at the school became closer and closer to present time.</p><p> </p><p>before you could look to see if basil was still there he had disappeared. no trace of him ever being in your room except the puddles of water he had left behind from the rain pouring outside. </p><p>with shaky breaths you began to flip faster hoping to know that what he was trying to tell you wasn't so. that he had nothing to do with the death of one of your school mates.</p><p>your eyes glossed over every single picture capturing every single smile the girl you knew as mari held. the pages of pictures seemed to go on forever most of them scratched out. your heart beat began to drum in your ears as you took small breaths of air growing closer and closer to the truth.</p><p> </p><p>this was earth shattering. terrifying. </p><p>you didn't know mari but for some reason you felt connected to these photo's. as if you were actually there in a period of time. on the last two pages were a photo she'd taken with you during one of the music talent shows. you were next to her as she held a big smile on her face, her arms wrapped around your neck. </p><p>no....not mari. not this mari. </p><p> </p><p>you stopped at that page glancing over her face one last time before being torn from that memory.</p><p>the last memory you had of her. </p><p>it hurt more than it ever could knowing that you missed out on having a friend like her.</p><p>your eyes trailed over to the grand piano in your room tears pooling in your eyes. you felt sick just looking at these picures. you felt sick knowing you had climbed those same stairs that night on your way to the library. you felt so sick.</p><p> </p><p>had you been there minutes before, you would have been able to stop this. </p><p>you knew deep down you were at fault as well. you were so lustful for your love of knowledge you missed out on the greatest knowledge of all. </p><p> </p><p>friendship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TW!! You know what...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SPOILER!!! DO NOT LOOK AT THE PICS IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED THE GAME :(</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘹 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘰 🆁🅴🆀🆄🅴🆂🆃🅴🅳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <a href="https://youtu.be/hZI7MZwIwCM">play this song &lt;3</a>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fluff in part two!!!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(anyways PLEASE PLEASE lmk if this needs editing bc i really really want this one to be non binary friendly. so don't be afraid to correct me!!!!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(hero x reader!! feat. kel x aubrey aka baseball)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>tonight you laid in your bed awaiting that familar sound of his voice to remind you of how long it's been since you'd seen him. hero was always caught up in his work and he did his best to call you in between shifts. of course you didn't hold it against him, that job meant a lot to him.</p><p>still, you couldn't help but feel just a lonely now that he was taking up longer shifts. you wished you had signed up for a summer job as well but your parents weren't too supportive about that. you rolled your eyes to yourself with a heavy sigh hearing aubrey's voice on the other side of the door.</p><p> </p><p>she knocked once before bursting in holding a bag of your chips in her hands. you glared at her tiredly before a sigh leaves your mouth. bringing your knees up to your chin you wrapped yourself in a tiny wall waiting for her to say something that bugs you. </p><p>"heard from dreamer boy?" she asked you popping a crisp in her mouth and plopping down on your bed beside you. you grinned before rolling your eyes. "nooo, not yet." you said softly and she smirks. "awhh is that why you're pouting like a homeless animal?"</p><p> </p><p>"aubrey!!" you screamed reaching out to pull her hair. she evades this laughing all the while she chewed a devious look in her eyes. "what? why are you calling me? you know it's true." </p><p>"we look like twins..." you snapped and she grumbles. "please. just because we look alike doesn't mean anything. i'm prettier." </p><p> </p><p>the two of you relax as silence swells the room. you could hear muffled sounds from her phone that she held in her hands and you looked to her in question, then she speaks once more. "kel's watching a horror film. i told him not to since he's home alone but he called me a coward and now he's screaming at every little thing."</p><p> </p><p>you both snickered to yourselves before she hands you the phone to say hello to him. of course once you called his name he looked into the camera snatching it off of the coffee table with eager eyes. kel's always had a tiny crush on you but you were older so naturally, he only day dreamed about you. </p><p>"hello there...fine ass." kel says making a face with his eyebrows raised and biting down on his lip. </p><p>(IM FUCKING SCREAMING)</p><p>aubrey rolled her eyes. "kel, do you know when hero will be home?" you asked and he pouts sad that you weren't interested in him. "hero? uhhh actually he didn't say. by the look on your face, you must miss him a lot."</p><p> </p><p>"yeah..." you mutter watching as kel then makes another face. "i could make you not miss him-"</p><p>"kel!!" aubrey screamed taking the phone back to yell at him some more. you knew he was only joking so you just brushed him off. after aubrey leaves your phone rings it's ringtone playing out in your ears.</p><p> </p><p>then you read the notification which of course was from hero. </p><p> </p><p>your smile grew twice in size as you instantly picked it up hearing his voice on the other end. "<em>dream boat.</em> "he laughs sounding as if he was sweeping as he talked with you. you felt a bit bad he was working so hard. you wished you were there to help. "jeez, i missed you so much today." he starts, pausing to dump something in the trash.</p><p> </p><p>you couldn't help but flush. hero's voice was so soothing. "i did too.." you admitted laying back to look at your ceiling. "i sorta had a bad day." you whispered and his interest peaked. "bad day?"</p><p>"yeah..but tell me about yours. that'll cheer me up." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"well it's like everyday i guess. anyways i'm getting off in a few. you and aubrey could swing by tonight. my window's always open.." hero says into the phone the change in his voice relevant. without a second thought you asked aubrey if she wanted to leave tonight. </p><p> </p><p>you always preferred hero and kel's home over your own. she agrees excitedly grabbing a bag and putting her pajamas into it. "looks like it's a last minute sleep over." you grinned hearing hero laugh on the other side. </p><p> </p><p>you could picture him smiling in the back of your head, the thought of it heating your cheeks. "sounds good with me. can't wait to see you..." he teases and you could hear him place a kiss against the phone.</p><p> he always did that when he had to go.</p><p> "me too." you added placing one against the phone too.</p><p> </p><p>after that, you and aubrey were all set to go. it was pretty late but since hero lived just across the street from the two of you, it'd be an easy walk. all you had to do was tap on one of their windows and they'd let you inside. you all did that a lot when you guys were younger. hero was just always there. </p><p>aubrey held the bag over her shoulder walking along with you in the dark. "you and hero better not make too much nois-" you clasped a hand over her mouth rolling your eyes in annoyment. "i should tell that to you and kel." </p><p> </p><p>she growled at you, the two of you bickering for a moment on the way there. little sisters are such a pain. "gross i'd never touch kel." she whispered rather loudly, her ears burning red. "oh please you both are so into each other."</p><p>"lies we aren't even that close." aubrey says defensively folding her arms.</p><p> "he's an idiot." </p><p> </p><p>you sighed deeply already becoming sick of her excuses. "come on that's not fair. you're both idiots perfect match see?" you pressed a finger on her nose and she shoves you an embarrassed smile on her lips. "do you ever shut up?"</p><p> </p><p>the two of you reached the window with aubrey sucking her cheeks in, and then tapping on the door with a bored look. it changed drastically when she saw his head in the window. she looked away her bright teal eyes searching for an escape. you smiled waving at kel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he smiles happily pulling open his window to talk to the two of you. "aubrey! what are you doing here?" he asked before she shoots him a glare. "i'm not here for you." </p><p>(LMFAO THE WAY SHE JUST SAID &gt;:(  </p><p>"she is, we both are actually." you say through gritted teeth nudging her so that she agrees. aubrey huffs folding her arms. "whatever."</p><p> </p><p>"sleep over?" he asked and you nodded. kel moved a few things out of the way before taking aubrey's hand first. he pulled her up and then reached for you assiting in making sure the two of you got inside safely. "..hero's going to be back in a few minutes."</p><p>"great." aubrey says placing her bag on the ground. for a moment kel looked from it to her with question and his cheeks pinged with pink. you could tell that he liked her. it was written all over his face. </p><p> </p><p>"aubrey..that movie's still on. wanna watch?" he asked her his arms resting at his sides. he didn't look her in the eyes when she looked at him.</p><p> (MAH BOI!! eee im so proud lmafkda) </p><p> </p><p>she shrugs grabbing the sleeve of his tee shirt and dragging him back into the living room to watch the movie. </p><p> </p><p>you smiled at the two of them following close behind waiting for hero to show up. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. ᑕOᑎTIᑎᑌEᗪ 🅷🅴🅰🆅🆈 🅵🅻🆄🅵🅵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/cWbWbOCJOzc">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(okay its like smut but not really. like really heavy fluff? idk idk)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(yeah, okay? okay bye hero simps aye if theres any mistakes lmk uhm i was writing another book so there may be some mistakes okay? but lmk tho fr)</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the three of you sat your eyes fixated on the screen in front of you, one of which depicted the flashes of jumpscares and gore. kel of course was smiling stuffing popcorn into his mouth. ever so often he'd pass some to aubrey who reluctantly accepted his attempts of feeding her.</p><p>(adorable adorable adorable.)</p><p> </p><p>soon enough the scariest scene by far came on, where the main character runs away from a horde of digusting looking monsters. "hey that sorta looks like you!" kel joked at aubrey earning a pinch on the cheek. he took it with a smile the area colored red. "i hope she makes it out of there..." aubrey said in a hushed whisper slowly starting to sink into the cushions of the couch. </p><p> </p><p>"what? of course they'll make it. the main character never dies." </p><p>(Oahh little do you know kel :( ughh bad ending make me emo)</p><p> </p><p>the two of the watch and you did too glancing down at your phone each time a notification popped up. of course much to your dismay, none were from hero. you waited a little while longer becoming more and more indulgent in the movie. by the time the main character almost looses their life, a loud scream was heard from behind the couch. </p><p> </p><p>all three of you jump and the bowl of popcorn goes flying in the air as kel cowered behind aubrey. "KILL IT!! KILL THE DEMON GO, GO GET EM BRE!!" kel shouted and aubrey clentched her fists waiting to see what exactly was behind the couch. </p><p> </p><p>your scared face soon melted away once you saw a tuffle of brown hair sticking up from the behind the couch. </p><p> </p><p>hero stood up holding his hands on the top of his head like some kind of ears. all three of you took sighs of relief with you crashing into hero with a tight hug. he looked down at you with adoring eyes his arms out expressing how surprised he was that you clinged onto him so fast. </p><p> </p><p>then slowly he wraped his arms around your waist grinning with a cheeky smile. "did i scare you guys?" hero asked kissing against your head. aubrey and kel share glares before he stepped away from her placing his hands onto his hips. </p><p>"nope. not at all." he gulped bending down to pick up the scattered popcorn peices. aubrey helped not saying nothing at all. "really? what happened to "kill it bre, go, go?" man it was so hard not to laugh." </p><p> </p><p>aubrey rolled her eyes and she was clearly upset that she was easily frieghtened by someone like hero. although who would be scared of hero? he was so soft and warm. </p><p>hero peered down at you rubbing his nose against yours before playfully trying to bite it. it was so fun when he did that and it always made you gush like a little kid. he places one last kiss against your lips before waving at the two of them. "poptarts, bed by eleven." </p><p> </p><p>"how about one?"</p><p>"how about nine?" hero said back and kel sighed rolling his eyes. "eleven it is."</p><p> </p><p>hero smiles before whisking you away from the two of them inviting you inside of his room. you'd been in here so many times and the look of it was always the same. </p><p>you felt hero carress you closer to him the scent of his clean and crisp body radiating between the two of you. you watch as kel leads aubrey into their room for the night.  hero holds you into him as he turns and opens his bedroom door. "after you babe."</p><p> </p><p>the room is dark and is decorated with all the posters of any rock band you could think of. in contrast to that, he had colorful things from his favorite shows hanging nearly sideways on the wall and plenty of gaming items. like spare keyboards and controllers.</p><p> pictures of hero meeting countless band members are set up neatly around the mirror beside his bed and he had hidden polaroids of the old group he was in near his headboard. you remembered him telling you about how important they were to him. after the incident long ago.</p><p> </p><p>hero walked over to you, noticing the way you eyed his room.  "geez it's been that long since you were here? i think i see tears in your eyes."  hero teases you grabbing hold of your chin so that he could look you in the eyes. "please, there's not a chance i'd cry because of a room. actually...i cried when i stepped on your socks."</p><p> </p><p>you smiled at him longingly before he leans in to kiss you once more. "wonder why they're like that." hero says sneakily before the two of you snicker at his little comment.</p><p> "mhmm..."sure"..." </p><p>hero scrunches his nose, stepping away with small bits of laughter. he was undoing the tie around his waist to his work uniform and you helped him with the neck undoing the bow for him. he thanks you with a small whisper pulling off the apron and then his button up. </p><p> </p><p>as he undid each one, your heart buzzed with butterflies. </p><p>"how was hanging out with kel?" hero asks pulling off his shirt. you laughed shrugging your shoulders. "he's funny. but i wasn't paying much attention to the movie." you said softly the two of you walking over to his bed.  "yeah, a lot of personality." </p><p> </p><p>"cool. i wish i could've seen that movie. well get comfortable, since this won't be the last time you are here." he smirks as he tosses his shirt at you teasingly. "comfortable? aubrey has the bag..." you say shyly as he adjusts the music in his room to a higher volume. </p><p> </p><p>"just wear my old baseball jersey. don't worry you'll look good in it. i'm so sure its too small for me anyways." he smiles as he reaches for it in his bottom drawer. </p><p>he handed it to you, those brown eyes of his soft and kind. you took it holding it in your hands with a big smile. "can I, can I keep it?" you asked him looking down at the floor. hero shrugs another charming smile on his lips. his eyes glinted with mischief.</p><p> </p><p> "m-maybe. you gotta earn it first babe." he says his voice transferring into a whisper. he held his other tee shirt that he grabbed for himself in one hand and the other is gesturing for you to come closer. "you serious?" you asked flustered that the change in his voice was lower, more persuasive than normal and he nods.</p><p> "yes...?" he answered with question eyeing you as you paced slowly towards him. </p><p> </p><p>your heart thumped in your ears, those brown eyes isolating you out of everything in the room. there was never a moment when you were insecure with hero. never. he takes your hand and spins you around to kiss him all the while holding his his new shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"give me a second." he coos heading to turn the lock on the door and dim the lights in the room. "now gimmie." he says teasingly a snicker leaving him lips before the two of you share similar dreamy gazes. you gave him a tiny kiss earning a grin once yours touched his. </p><p> </p><p>hero took your hand, and you placed the other one on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>hero gazed into your eyes the soft sounds of his breathing filling the room.</p><p> </p><p>in the dark, the two of you were shadows. for a moment you both shared the same breaths before inching near each other, cool air brushing against your faces from the fan twirling in his bedroom. hero allowed you to hold onto him, his hands now wrapping around your waist the both of them bringing your body closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>the two of you were the missing peices to each others puzzles. you gazed at him those flushed cheeks of his hot from this kind of interaction. </p><p>his forehead pressed against yours as you held onto him your lips just as equally scorched as your ears. the air filled with tension one that were of daydreams. </p><p> </p><p>"ca-, can i?"</p><p> </p><p> he asks you, his voice barely auidable though the trembles in his voice. you managed to whisper something back before feverishly kissing him, his lips leaving and coming back each time. </p><p> </p><p>(cue kel snapping photo's nah nah sike lol)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚡 𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚕 🆁🅴🆀🆄🅴🆂🆃🅴🅳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>your hands skimmed through the lively colored green grass that surrounded you, the dress you had on resting on top of the grass like a flower petal. the strawberry print dress flowed in the cooling breezes as you smiled to the skies thankful that it was not unbearably hot today.</p><p> </p><p>you were almost always outside spending most of your time in the garden of your neighborhood. it was nearby the forrest diving the tall rows of trees from the houses in faraway town. you came here everyday to plant most of the flowers that could be seen from miles away. </p><p>ever so often, you were met with a pair of blue eyes one's that reminded you of the skies. you would tell the stars about those blue eyes wishing on every one that you could someday gather the courage to actually speak to him.</p><p> </p><p>yet everytime the chance came, you'd run away disappearing into your backyard with embarrassed tears brewing in your eyes. almost always he ran away too, trembling timidly from the the fear of causing you any trouble.</p><p>(lol they both just stare and then run away sknfjsgn)</p><p> </p><p>today however,  the sun shone down the feilds of grass in front of you and basil, his eyes catching glimpses of color amoung the endless feilds of green. he smiled to himself his blue eyes ocean colored from beams of yellow that poured down from the sun in a dreamy haze. basil held his hands behind his back bending to take in the smell of these flowers with his eyes closed.</p><p>your eyes looked over to him slowly before you unknowingly began to smile as well covering it with a hand. you tried to focus your attention on placing the flowers in the small holes you dug but watching him...it was more exciting. </p><p>he came here a lot on his own time simply enjoying viewing the colorful bouts of flowers. you sometimes had troubles being around new people. who were you kidding, you always had troubles speaking to strangers. but basil...basil didn't feel like a stranger to you.</p><p> </p><p>he talked happily to himself renaming each one that he saw but soon ended up running out of ideas. although he didn't directly speak to you, you still listened to the sound of his voice the sweet and soothing sounds allured you more in ways that one would only dream to know of. in ways that only the stars would be able to tell. </p><p> </p><p>you let out a small breath of air somewhat startling basil as he rubbed the back of his neck his cheeks flushing. "ohh my! i...must really be bugging you with my constant rambling.." he bumped his knuckles together his words coming out in small trembles. "i'm so-, sorry..." </p><p>you looked up at him from where you sat holding your hands in front of you in a simliar manner. he looked down at the grass ashamed of himself for getting too carried away. you wished you were able to speak around him. most of the time your voice was only able to make squeaks or small noises.</p><p>your hand shook just a bit reaching out for his shoulder. your heart beat picked up once his head shot up with rainy blue eyes. he met your gaze his lips parted in mere wonder. you gave him a small smile closing your eyes to avoid direct eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>you hoped that was enough to convince him that he was alright. you enjoyed his company so much, you didn't want him to feel unwelcomed. truth was he was one of the only people you felt okay around. </p><p>basil's blushy colored cheeks redden as he looked away his foot twisting in front of the other. "ahh...-well.." he starts to speak before his voice trails off. "i..see."</p><p> </p><p>you released him from your grasp your stomach doing backflips. you covered your eyes from the sun going back to planting your flowers with a small smile. he has one too ultimately shrugging before bending down on the grass beside you.</p><p> </p><p>he watched as you worked holding curiousity in those sparkling orbs of his. basil looked as if he was encaptured by every small thing you did, his eyes going up to your face and back to the flowers you were planting. </p><p>he points a pink colored finger at the patch of flowers with an excited look on his face. "hey, that's my favorite color!" basil says before apologizing for raising his voice. he repeats the same statement with furrowed eyebrows. "<em>you know what that flowers called? </em>" he asked you and you nodded softly.</p><p> </p><p>"you know what that symbolizes?" he asked you his hand touching the dirt cautiously. "well..usually it symbolizies purity. and it's the prettiest flower in my eyes! you sorta...remind me of it." basil speaks scooting around in the grass to sit across from you on his knees. your eyes watched as his face seemed to light up with fascination. </p><p> </p><p>your cheeks burned at the idea of him calling you pretty. you covered your cheeks with your hands. basil hummed with confusion before reaching  out to push your hands down gently. "hey, why are you covering it?" he asked tilting his head to the side as he looked at you.</p><p>you looked back into the swiming pools he called eyes and with another embarrassed smile you cover your face. he merely laughs not wanting to push it any further. (CUTIE)</p><p> </p><p>as time ticked on basil explained a lot about flowers. he went on and on about how uplifting they were to his spirits. he also talked about crystals.</p><p> (HEAD CANNON, BASIL USES CRYSTALS AND AURAS)</p><p>basil really knew his stuff when it came to these things. and he was always so gentle too with the flowers. as if he was afraid to hurt them. your hands worked to cover the hallow hole with dirt before it ends up brushing against his hand. </p><p> </p><p>for a moment your heart skipped a beat knowing that he had to have felt that. sure enough basil blushes before he smiled at you. you looked to him before looking to the side with the same blush written all over your face. the silence grew between the two of you but oddly enough it wasn't as scary as it would be normally. </p><p>you disliked silence. especially between beings because you had no idea what they were thinking of you. silence was never good. </p><p> </p><p>but this one....this one was different. you wondered if it was because the stars were watching from high above as they remembered your wishes. you wished to be near him. you had recieved that wish unknowingly. </p><p>now here you were, not able to run away like all the other times before. the times you cursed your very existence. </p><p>basil's fingers wrapped around your hands turning them sideways so that together, the two of you would be able to mold the dirt perfectly. your heart sang melodies ones that were singing in your heart louder by each passing second.</p><p> </p><p>basil's eyelashes fluttered against the winds as he giggled to himself quietly soon helping you to flatten the dirt. (THEIR SO CUTE I-)</p><p>afterwards he asissts in brushing your hands off, his fingertips tickiling your palm. you kept your eyes on the grass hoping to fight the urge to run. silently your insides screamed of joy as you heard him laugh after cleaning you off. "planting is fun but dirt not so much." </p><p>(GUYS THIS FEELS SO GOOD DO IT RN LMAO) </p><p> </p><p>"y-, yeah.." you managed to mumble small pools of tears forming. no one was ever as kind as he was. that was what made basil different. he treated everyone as sweet as cotton candy. he was a beautiful creature. anyone would be lucky to have a basil in their lives. </p><p> </p><p>"in all honesty..." basil takes a small breath of air placing a hand over his heart. "y-ou're... worth all the f-flowers in the w-world..." he sighs wearily, his rainy blue eyes looking to the skies as if he was watching a bird. "and if i had a flower for everytime i fell deeply in awe of your existence, i'd walk alone in a garden forever."</p><p> </p><p> your hands shook as you brought them up to your face not being able to hide the infacutation you had with him.</p><p>it's been this way for a while. he laughs cheerfully turning to face you with his whole face scorched red. he had red dripping from his nose as he spoke about these things seeming to beccome greatly overwhelmed by speaking about his feelings towards you. you gasped noticing the nose bleed he had. </p><p>(AHHH HE LOVES HER BYE BYE BYE)</p><p>basil still smiles through this the blood he had dripping onto his lip before he wipes it looking down at his hands with surprise. he didn't panick about it though and instead he seemed to be amazed. "was'nt-...expecting that to happen."</p><p>the two of you giggled with you closing your eyes. </p><p>"i guess...that's what happens when..you're in love." he sniffled with a smile, the trace of blood he had coating his lip. your heart nearly leaves your chest when he says the words as your eyes meet.</p><p> your heart begins to pound loudly in places other than your chest. </p><p>
  <b>badum....</b>
</p><p>
  <b>badum...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>badum...</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>basil squirms realizing that he was becoming too open to you and instantly you read the doubt in his eyes. they filled with tears but before he could run away your hand reaches out to him, taking his hand in yours. your fingers interwine and shortly after you make eye contact. </p><p>through worried tears basil looked at you, his eyes bouncing over your face in search of what he should do. for a moment he seemed to hold his breath the fear he had written over his face melting like wax from a candle. </p><p>then...unlike all the other times you whispered to the stars about him...</p><p> </p><p>he stays. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙭 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙜 𝙤𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙞 🆂🅼🆄🆃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/NiH8hKJZrec">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p><b>{requested on ig!!}       </b> <b>blog omori is 18 ;)</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{important shawties so listen : i am writing as fast as i can i know some of you still haven't gotten yours buttttt chile it's coming lol.}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b> {i just have like few requested on diff platforms like insta and ao3 and stuff sooo i'm trying to push out as many as i can as fast as i can &lt;3}</b>
</p><p>
  <b>anyways chile...heres some smut while you wait ig?  please please please wear headphones!</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>at night, the stars seem to light up your room. you laid tired from all your homework of research on your desk in the far corner of your room. you kept your head on your hands gazing ever so often at the bay window of your room and the flowing curtains with small breaths of air. </p><p>it's been a month. a month since you last left your house. has it really been that long? since..you last were able to feel the time pass? you took a heavy breath accidentally pressing buttons on your keyboard. </p><p> </p><p>startled you moved out of the way checking to see if you messed up any of your previous work from days ago. this paper meant entirely too much to your very existence. you'd protect it with the little life you had left. it felt as if life was wrapping it's hands around your neck suffocating you to the point where you could no longer see. </p><p>that is, until to looked at the search bar with eyebags shining in the white glare brimming from your computer screen. your breath nearly leaves your throat when you read the link. a link...you prohibited yourself from ever visiting again. </p><p> </p><p>the last time you did, you were freaked out by images of a boy colored black and white. that blog felt like a distant memory in time. a time in your life you wished to revist. with a blank stare you felt your eyes gravitate to the enter button. cautiously you wiped a hand over your eyes making sure you weren't hallucinating. </p><p>then, your finger pressed down on the button the light click noise buzzing in your brain. upon your discovery you realized there was a live chat. one that was of an unknown user and when you scrolled you noticed there was no one here. </p><p>you thought this seemed so sketchy but you wanted to see more. so you scroll down to the very last chat, one that read <em>hikikomori.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>hikikomori...</em>you whisper to yourself in awe scrolling back up with sleepy eyes. you searched up the meaning and you felt your soul leave your body. a shut in....that's what it meant. you were one of those people. god, you muttered to yourself going back to the website. </p><p>your mouse hovered over another link on the page and once you clicked it your computer began to glitch. the screen blacking out and so did the lamp and lights in your room. you held your breath, the pattern of your heart beat echoing throughout your speakers. </p><p>frantically you moved your mouse around your screen now wide awake and afraid. you wondered what had occured as you got up out of your chair stumbling in the dark. there, against the glass of your window you saw something.</p><p> </p><p>a figure like shadow almost appearing in the glass. </p><p>your head spun as you wobbled and when your eyes closed...you realized that they weren't. you had been blindfolded. </p><p>"...<em>hikikomori.. </em>" you whispered to yourself sensing a presence in front of you. the figure who now identifyied as a male judging by the depth in his voice snickered. "yes my love?" he mocked the words vanishing from in front of you and into your ear. </p><p> </p><p>you squirmed your limbs restricted. "wha.." you managed to gasp through the loud thumps of your heart against your chest. you felt fingers skate across the nape of your neck, ones that were not warm blooded. </p><p> </p><p>"don't be <em>so surprised. </em>you've summoned me." </p><p> </p><p>there was another snicker one that filled the room before it turns into words. </p><p>
  <em>"love bug."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that name...why was it so familiar. why did it make your heart skip beats? this boy...you must've met him once before. </em>
</p><p>"wh-...who are you?" you asked your voice trembling. omori walked in circles around the chair he had tied you to, a smirk playing on his lips as he licked them seeming to be thinking of the best approach. "<em>ouch...that forgettable aren't i?</em> "</p><p>there's a cold tone in his voice one that indentified as evil.  </p><p> </p><p>he stopped behind you kissing the nape of your neck, small bites following the act. the feeling of his lips...was enough for your mouth to open but nothing left it. you couldn't control your emotions. something about him was addicting. you felt a sharp sting in the side of your jaw and you assumed that it was from a cut. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>does that answer your question? </em>" he asked breathless though nothing extrodinary was happening. with the blind fold on, your senses were heightened. now you could recall someone doing that. the memory of your thighs being bitten playing in your head.</p><p>omori. fuck, he came back?</p><p>(yuhhh he really said  : remember me? )</p><p> </p><p>" 'mori...?" your words trailed off as your stomach twists with...excitement? you were surprised to say the least but something inside you was aching to see his face once again. those big eyes of his...ones that were so dark like the midnight skies. he kisses the crest of your ear small mumbles of dare you say it...happiness falling and rising in your ear. </p><p> </p><p>it was driving you insane. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>haa..ha, you do remember.</em> " his tone was chilling as he nearly giggled happy you did not forget him. how could you? he almost slit your throat that night. then after that, he left you to follow in his footsteps. omori removes your blind fold allowing your eyes to land on his.</p><p>you saw him smile for the first time in forever, the pointed teeth omori had coated in tiny droplets of blood. your heart beat travels throughout your body sending waves though each vein. he had this look about him, one that was infactuated with the idea of this playing into his fantasies.</p><p> </p><p> with your arms tied behind your back your chest sat, full and with no shame he stared you down with dark eyes singing with lust. </p><p>your cheeks burned as you listened to the sounds of omori's shaky breathing the same ones from the night he spent in your bed. it's been so long...entirely too long. </p><p>"so what am i a pig in a slaughter house to you?" you asked him with arched eyebrows and he snaps from his daze of arousal to meet your eyes with just the flick of them moving upwards. he laughs biting down on his lips. "you fit the description don't you?" he says flatly.</p><p> </p><p>(LMFAO HE'S SO DISRESPECTFULL)</p><p> </p><p>you rolled your eyes secretly being just a bit hurt by that statement. he sighs twirling the knife he had in his hands with a scoff one that moved his shoulders. he seemed to find this kind of thing funny when someone is easily sensitive. </p><p>"<em>it's a good thing, because i get to be the butcher see? </em>" he uses the knife was a demonstration, lining it up between the two of your breasts his eyes following it as he moved it down acting as if he had just split your chest open. you glared at him, and he merely licks his lips with a feint but still apparent smile. </p><p> </p><p>"i'm kidding...unless..?" he moves it in a way to make you flintch the knife inches away from your throat. you felt it put pressure on where it would normally expand to take in air. shakily, you tried to stay still. it wasn't like you could move anywhere. </p><p>"mori..." </p><p> </p><p>"so now i'm omori? what happened to <em>sunny?  huh? sunny this, sunny that just shut the fuck up already.</em> " he grumbled to himself tilting his head to the side to see your face. as he pulled the knife away you relaxed, silk between your legs.  "i'm so glad i ditched that guy for the dream world." omori began to speak normally the shift in his voice once again catching you off guard.</p><p>was he...jealous of sunny? </p><p>you wished you had the courage to say such a thing out loud but instead, you thought about it a bit longer as you felt him caress your cheek. <em>"now i can be anywhere, at any time. it was so much work but...you fell into my web you little... " </em>omori pauses placing a kiss against your lips lazily. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>omori... </em>" you breathed and he looked to you with question in his eyes. she was going to ask something important, omori thought slightly annoyed that she had interrupted him. he could sense it just by looking into those eyes of hers. there was something about them that always burned in the back of his mind while he was alone. </p><p>it was hard to get off alone. </p><p> </p><p>"you have to speak, to be answered." he whispers teasingly licking his lips. you watched with parted lips as he releases your jaw to hold onto your throat. "ask it." </p><p>"i was...just wondering," you started to speak your chest heaving up and down softly. once again omori's eyes look down becoming encaptured on the way they moved. </p><p>"ye...yeah?" he asked you shaking explicit thoughts from his brain.</p><p> </p><p>"did-, did you hurt sunny?" your voice was low and serious much unlike how it usually was. you wanted to know before you did anything with him. you didn't know if you could forgive him if he hurt sunny.</p><p>you knew him first. but sunny was there. it was hard to forget about that part of him from so long ago. </p><p> </p><p>omori looked at you for a moment seeming to be slightly hurt by the question. whatever he felt soon vanished as his eyes flick up from the floor fully showing how jealous he really was. his mouth moved and you felt his grip grow tighter. </p><p> </p><p><em>"mhhmm..."  </em>he says at last, his voice buzzing in your ear as he leaned into say that. with a devilish grin he slapped a hand onto your thigh, and then repeated himself.</p><p> </p><p>"you're so...soft..." he added kissing against your neck again. "<em>let's just forget about sunny. i want to hear you say my name instead. </em>"</p><p>omori sounded like a little boy, a stubborn one at that. he didn't care that you were thinking of sunny. he only wanted to be better than him. your body froze, unsure of what to say as of right now. something about he way he talked, told you otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>when you became stubborn with him , omori pulled away with a frustrated sigh. he saw how your mood changed because of what he said becoming more annoyed by the second. "okay, i didn't kill the poor guy."</p><p>your heart fluttered at what he said the words settling deep within your chest. as long as sunny was okay, then you'd still be able to love omori. "<em>is that okay with you love bug? </em>"</p><p>he ran a hand up your thigh, heat traveling with it. "<em>was that pleasing to your ears?</em> "</p><p> </p><p>you nodded remaining in eye contact with the little devil he was. with a scoff omori rolled his eyes his hand weilding the knife. with one swift motion he cuts the ropes allowing you to move freely now. he watched your every movement seeming to stiffen at the sight of you. </p><p>"whoo.." he whistles as he smirked to himself. "i've got to say, you are pretty astonishing. it's making me realized how much i missed you." omori allows you to step closer to him looking down at you with hungry eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"bite me." you grumbled wrapping your arms around his waist. he looked off to the side not having the guts to pry you off of him just yet. now he was reminded of why he disliked "cuddles" they attached two people together.</p><p>he disliked having to be "attached"  to anything. especially since he had just earned the freedom to leave the mind of that asshole, sunny. it bothered him that she was thought of him time and time again. he really wished he'd have killed him.</p><p> </p><p>she was his, and only his. sunny was screwing with that. </p><p>"you're so annoying." omori whispered against her head of hair hiding a smile behind the harsh tone in his words. he struggled to break free from your hug, still holding the knife in hand. </p><p>"your first order is to make your master feel pleased. fail, you die right here, right now." he looked at you with narrowed eyes struggling to assert his dominance after being all soft with you just seconds ago. you wished to get him to the point of not needed to do that. you wished he'd just let you hold him in your arms. </p><p> </p><p>omori leaned down his lips hovering above yours. he's gotten taller since you last seen him. it made your heart flutter as he got closer tilting his head to align your lips together. you moved away your eyelashes fluttering and your cheeks flushed a deep color. "you won't kill me."</p><p> </p><p>omori raised his eyebrows, opening his eyes to reveal just how black they really were. he stared back at you, before moving the knife into the gap that preventing your lips from binding. "<em>oh?</em> "</p><p>"<em>and why's that love bug? </em>" he whispered his voice filling the air with electricity. you could hear the curiousity in his voice. <em>" 'cause you'll do well with those lips? "</em></p><p>you almost allowed a flustered smile to appear but you bit on your lip to keep from doing so. "no, because you <em>need me.</em>" you stepped in to him, your hand pulling the knife down further and further to his sides. omori's eyes widened at the gesture allowing you to take it from him as it clatters onto the floor. </p><p>omori looked at her with desperation written all over his face. he had half lidded eyes that expressed just how starved he was of her touch.</p><p> </p><p>his heart beat sky rocketed. no one's ever done that before. no one. how did-, how did she do it to him? bring him up from the depths of hell to spend heaven with her. </p><p>her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to her lips. he gazed at them before closing his eyes sharing a breath with her as their lips joined. this was the first time that he had gotten this red. this hot for some....girl who wasn't on a screen. she was real. she was real and she choose him. </p><p>what omori had with her, he didn't want with anyone else. </p><p>with scorching cheeks his idle lips moved against hers, each kiss more arousing than the last as they joined together filling the air with lewd noises. "mmm..." he groaned into her mouth, the feeling of her tongue present within his own. "wh-what are you doing to me?" omori said in a low voice. </p><p> </p><p>hearing him this way, made you loose your grasp on reality as his hands hoisted you up and onto his waist, his head moving to take in every single movement your tongue was giving him. omori placed you onto the bed and shortly afterwards he crawled and kneeled between your legs.</p><p>you were dying to know that feeling of having him inside of you once again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. ᑕOᑎTIᑎᑌEᗪ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/EkifkmRdoyc">play this song!! &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(brb ima cry because i feel so bad for blog omori even tho he's like &gt;:(</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(like ahhhh just read it and soak in all the emotions okay? bc nagito says so.)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>omori's forehead rested against yours, the cold sweat on his forehead cooling him down from a long awaited high. once again, he found himself in a "cuddle" like situation and fully too tired to even give it a second thought he allowed your body to fit the curve of his. </p><p>(bye bc he's the big spoon when we all know he needs hugs)</p><p>quietly he watched as she floated in and out of conciousness, her body wore out from the extensive stress he put on her. in her mouth, she still held onto the knife he had placed to keep her from getting too out of hand. omori liked to bite, but not to be bitten. </p><p> </p><p>he watched her, with weary black eyes blinking at the sight of her nuzzled into her pillow. he slips a hand away from her waist reaching over to take it out. not because he cared but because, it was his special knife. he'd polished it and everything so her drooling on it would be a big downer. at least, that's how he rationalized this.</p><p>deep down he just wanted her to sleep comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>she looked so peaceful. he was in awe just by watching her. then he became envious of how easy she was able to fall asleep. he hadn't been able to for a while. </p><p> </p><p>once again omori stirrs to himself his fingers wrapping around the knife. for some reason, he didn't have that overwhelming desire to kill her anymore. omori wished he knew why, and in fact he questioned himself heavily. </p><p> </p><p>this was not like him at all. suddenly he felt as if he could not breathe staring at his reflection with shaking hands. omori wondered if he had the guts to just do it. to kill her like he had wished to. of course when he looked back at where she was sleeping just the sight of her alone was enough to make these thoughts vanish. </p><p> </p><p>it was both a blessing and a curse to feel things on this level, with this person, so deeply. </p><p>omori was deeply in love with her.</p><p> </p><p>damn it, he cursed to himself in the darkness ultimately giving up and stuffing his hands which were sore and litered with bite marks from restraining himself earlier, behind his head. with slow breaths thoughts flooded his brain. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>do not succumb. do not succumb.</em>
</p><p>that was all he could hear, the echos making him scrunch his nose in annoyment. it wasn't working. he still felt those tingly feeling inside. stupid sunny, he thought to himself turning his head over to her desk. sunny was the one who programed him to fight the fears he had. </p><p>love, attachment, happiness. those were all his fears and though they may not be as scary as most, they gave him loads of nightmares. maybe it was because he was overwhelemed. he didn't feel in control when he was with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or maybe, he couldn't bare the thought of loosing her. like he did with...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>his own sister.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>disgusted with himself, omori peered at it with little no interest at all until he saw a photo of her resting like a sticky note on the screen's corner. </p><p>it was of her holding a volleyball. she looked very happy in it, and her smile was big and very child like. to himself omori was reminded that not too long ago he was a kid himself. something like that seemed like ages ago. then he convinced himself that he was just better and smarter than she was. </p><p>in a sense she still had her childhood whereas he, he had already killed his child like self. that is what omori believed to be the truth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>in her sleep the girl tosses and turns on her pillow before scooting back. omori turned his attention towards her, looking down her back at the number of bites she had encountered from him. he felt....proud. on his tounge he could still taste the tingles of blood. reminded that it left an after taste in his mouth he swallowed dying to have another bite. but he doesn't act on this.</p><p>instead he uses both of his hands to steady her waist, pushing her into him so that she once again stayed close. for now, omori thought to himself that this could be something he got used to. he parted his lips as he took another breath looking longingly at her. </p><p>in his head, he remembered that he was not a human. therefore, he could not stay any longer that what was nesscesary. after all, the dream world was where he lived. a shadow like him would not be able to stay in the mortal realm. he knew this and decided that he should tell her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(BYE BC MY HEART IS BREAKING FOR HIM FR AND IM THE ONE CREATING THIS KDFLAJDKA)</p><p> </p><p>he hoped she'd dance with his ghost every now and then if she missed him. when he felt his chest become tight with remorse,  omori reached over her tapping her shoulder lightly with a blank expression. she moves sleepy groans escaping her lips as she did so. </p><p> </p><p>to this, omori felt something strange. an emotion he did not regiester as familiar. it was a new emotion but he could not recall what it was. </p><p> </p><p>once again he tapped her with one finger making sure to be gentle. she was so worn out, he doubted she'd be able to even get out of bed. so without another word he allowed himself to gain comfort into knowing that he shall see her again one day.</p><p>he didn't know when or how just yet, but he knew that she would summon him. omori just knew it. </p><p>(IM GOING TO CRY PLEASE)</p><p> </p><p>shivering from just how cold her bedroom really was, omori looked around taking sight of it for sentimental values. he didn't want to forget what it looked like now just in case she did change it or god forbid, moves. his black eyes bounced to all the four walls catching glimpses of some of her favorite shows, video games, and singers. </p><p>he did not know of any of them but if he was human he would certainly try to look into it. then omori began to feel hot. he knew that if he was sunny, he'd have been by her side every waking moment. he was angry that he couldn't be. dare he say it, he was extremely jealous. </p><p> </p><p>jealous that compared to sunny, he was merely a shadow doomed to be alone for all eternity. but if she asked, he'd have been hers within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>as the stars lit up her room omori laid in what felt like an increasingly lonely bed. one that was beginning to feel empty the longer he indulged in his thoughts. omori turned once more to the girl that was connected to him with adoring eyes. this would be the last time for a while that he'd be able to see her like this. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>she was growing up. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>he was not.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>with a whistful smirk omori slowly laid his head down onto her shoulder hearing her heart beat fill his ears. what a wonderful sound, he thought to himself hoping to record every single beat and melody for when he was alone and he'd have to imagine her. </p><p>his head nuzzled against her body the warmth she had chasing away the icey cold that was sending chills down his back. the time was getting closer to when he had to leave. he held onto her tightly noticing the way she leaned into more at the feeling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>her touch...was something that he'd have to pretend to feel when trying to picture them joining together again. his smirk began to fade into a stoic frown as his eyes fluttered to fight the shadows reaching out to take him away. </p><p>he wanted to wake her, he really did but if he did that he knew that it'd only make things harder. his only wish was that she would not forget him. </p><p>with one final bite omori savored the taste of her closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>when he opened he was back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>welcome to white space......</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p class="center">ーーーーーーー ーーーーーーー</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>breif explaination again SPOILERS FOR THE GAME!</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>so ahem this storyline is connected to "window" and the very first "omori x reader"<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>basically both blog omori and his vessel sunny, become emotionally attached to the reader when we first visit him in white space at the age of twelve. following the story line of omori x reader, we first visit white space where we indulge in all of its beautiful "nothingness" and by the end of the chapter we black out after being given the knife by omori. </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>eventually we make it back to the real world where we are now eighteen and going through a hard time at school. along with us at this new school is sunny/ blog omori who is being bullied by the kids of faraway high. later on in the events of the story we learn that the reader and blog omori share a secret. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>soon afterwards, omori is caught looking at the reader through his window a habit that both of them use to cope with feeling alone. despite the reader being really popular because of their brothers, and sunny/ blog omori being bullied constantly for his social mannerisms, the two of them develop an obessive relationship towards each other.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>with sunny/ blog omori becoming more and more resentful for the readers "lying" about what actually happened in the window although they were not the one to tell a soul. later on in the chapter, we discover that omori has had a "sick" and "freak like" attraction to her stemming from the type they both "got off together", an attraction of which they both share even though the reader tries to deny it. for fear of being bullied like him.<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>he then is torn between living out his desires with her or to simply kill her for all the trauma and pain she indirectly caused to his life. long story short, omori then gives up the angry front feeding into his arousal towards the reader. they then "act these out" in bed, and are seen cuddling afterwards.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>after becoming disgusting with the idea of becoming attached once again omori tries to murder the reader whom of which admits defeat to him by wrapping him in an unexpected embrace. the time skip to now shows how the reader has become a shut in after their brothers leave for college and is now slowly "deteriorating" from loneliness. of course by accident they summon omori whom is almost estatic to be back after so long. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>he struggles with his jealousy and uses the reader as a way to cope with his also impending loneliness after sunny tried to seal him away in white space forever. resentful from not having full control, omori becomes protective of what he believes is his even if sunny "saw her first".</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the consistent theme of his childhood innocence being ripped away in comparison to the reader whom still clings onto him like a teddy bear repeats. she is growing up the longer omori stays with her and it contradicts his existence. omori was made as a means to cope with life and when she begins learning how to live without him there,  omori reveals on how he does feel in "love" with the reader and how he despises leaving her. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>with the last few minutes he has with her, the reader unknowingly witnesses omori's desperate cries to stay beside her for as long as he can. </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚡 𝚔𝚎𝚕🆁🅴🆀🆄🅴🆂🆃🅴🅳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/A8J5k5im_Pg">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"heyo!" kel yelled from the farm house gates. he held this goofy grin knowing damn well you did not want to hear his voice this early but it was sort of....cute? the way he was so excited to get on your last nerve time and time again. </p><p> </p><p>you stayed on a farm, helping out on your family farm. every single summer in faraway town, him and his super cool family come and stay for a while. basically kel was like a really close family friend and you two had known each other for years.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>you were just one year older than him and yet still it seemed that you were taller. that was what you teased him about the most. it was fun to bruise that pride of his. slowly with your hair whipping into your eyes you adjusted your hat to sheild you from the burning sun.</p><p>kel still waved and behind him was his mother who had placed a hand onto his shoulder. his ears burned red once he saw you giggling at him.  she leads him back into the farm house waving at you subtly. you did so back clapping your hands together with a small grin. </p><p>first day of summer....geez this one feels like it's going to be different.. </p><p> </p><p>in about three more days, you were going to have a birthday. a long awaited seventeen. but it'd be spent on a farm and worse, with that...kid. you rushed into the farm house a shy smile forming on your face when you took sight of your family's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>they looked to you, before your aunt walked over dusting dirt off your skirt. </p><p> </p><p>"finally you're here, ahh i thought you'd be off swimming or something." she grinned to you before placing a hand on the middle of your back ushering you forwards. </p><p> </p><p>your hands brushed hair away from your face, your cheeks heating when you saw him. guess teasing him about being short was out of the window. </p><p> </p><p>from far away you swore you were taller. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"you've grown so much!" kel's mother says, walking up to give you a soothing hug. she was always happy to see you. "i have." you choked recieving a glare from your aunt. "what she means, is that she's blossomed into a wonderful <em>proper  </em>young lady."</p><p>kel rolled his eyes and you did too with a scoff. he knew that you hated when she did things like that. it seemed to annoy him as well. when she lets you go, hero walked up to ruffle your hair.</p><p> </p><p> "ehh still a shorty." he snickered before you whacked him in the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>shut up hero.</em> " after all these years he was still the same. hero laughs the corner of his eyes wrinkling. you'd spoken to everyone <em>but kel. </em>he stood almost refusing to look at you. you wondered why that was and just a bit, it sorta hurted. </p><p>(bby he's shy lmfao. he's like wow-)</p><p> </p><p>hero folded his arms watching as you and kel both looked away avoiding eye contact. you didn't know why you did this but it felt like an instinct. you haven't seen him for a couple months and now that he's gone and gotten...taller, it feels like something was different. </p><p>both of you were teenagers now. so it wasn't like you could play tag or climb trees anymore. you just didn't know how to talk to him. he seemed more estatic outside than inside. maybe it was because more people were around. </p><p> </p><p>the adults began to chatter and hero walked up to you, pushing you just a bit to tease you. "something different about you." he whispered with narrowing eyes. geez, what an asshole you thought to yourself folding your arms copying the faces he made. he smiles at this shaking his head. </p><p>"cause i've got what my aunt calls "<em>apples </em>" now. so ha, i'm not a little kid anymore." you glared at him with a big grin and hero turns red his eyes searching the room for an escape out of this awkward encounter.</p><p> </p><p> "i was going to say that your head got bigger but...<em>okay i guess.</em> "</p><p> </p><p>(LMFAO HE'S LIKE OKAY SIS PURR)</p><p> </p><p>your face begins to burn from the embarrassment of misunderstanding him. you looked away taking a step back. he gives you a small nod turning his head back to look at kel. he saw how quiet he was and decided to ask you about him. </p><p> </p><p>"what's up with you two? last summer i thought you guys were <em>close</em>. " you push him with an annoyed eyeroll. "why'd you say it like that? sounds gross." you heard him snicker and it made you feel like he was making fun of you. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>maybe for being childish still. or maybe he knew something you didn't. </p><p> </p><p>"what?" you asked him seeming to loose your cool. he shrugged not saying anything but he held a mischievious look in his eyes. it pissed you off. "<em>what is it hero ?</em> " you growled peering up at him since he was taller. "nothing it's just...nothing."</p><p>"just say it!!" you grumbled pinching him in the shoulder and he almost screams but regains his cool when he realizes the adults were still lingering around. hero looked aroundd making sure that they would not be able to hear him when he spoke. </p><p>you wished he'd stop playing around. </p><p> </p><p>"well you've both hit puberty right?" he asked you and you looked to the floor. what does that have to dod with anything? you asked yourself once again feeling your cheeks heat. all your aunt told you about was body changes. those were scary enough but how was kel connected to that? </p><p>"so?" you asked irritably as hero peered down at you taking notice of how shy you had gotten. talking about these things was he daily dose of fun. he liked teasing people younger than him especially you since you always got mad really easily. </p><p> </p><p>hero was sort of superior to the two of you, since he had already hit puberty a while ago. "so...all i'm saying is that you both changed a lot right?"</p><p>you shrugged and hero rolled his eyes. "do i have to spell it out for you? maybe...you both secretly like each other." he placed a hand onto your shoulder and you moved him off angry that he'd even say something like that. </p><p> </p><p>"that is so not true."</p><p>"what's not true?" kel asked appearing behind your other shoulder. you jumped your ears playing the sound of his voice in them. hero laughed covering his face with his hands. he seemed to like playing match maker. </p><p>"n-, nothing that has to do with you!" you said pushing him just like hero did you. kel looked confused for a second and he nods seeming to accept that answer willingly with a small smile. "hey." </p><p> </p><p>"hey..." you whispered, your eyes once again going to the floor. kel nudged you playfully in your shoulder finding the way you were acting towards him sort of entertaining. "been a while..angel.."</p><p>"yep." you answered with the pop of your lips. </p><p>there's a shared silence before kel proposes an idea. "hey, you remember that crazy chicken you had right?" he asked you in a hushed whisper causing a small smile to form onto your face. every freaking year kel tries to mess with your pet chicken and he always ended up getting attacked. </p><p> </p><p>(CAN YOU IMAGINE IM DYING HERE-)</p><p> </p><p>"yes and he'll kick your ass if you even get near him." you added earning a laugh from kel. you did too softly feeling the tension between the two of you decrease. you were reminded why you even hung out with him in the first place. he was naturally halarious. </p><p>"i'd like to see him try. i've got those abs i've always dreamed of. remember you helped me draw them on before me and hero wrestled? that was such a great idea." he smiled to you watching as you giggled. "it was not a great idea! you were so sad when it washed out later."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the two of you once again share snickers earning looks from the adults. once they made eye contact the two of you stopped laughing instantly. you'd forgotten all about what your aunt tried to teach you. the rules of being a "perfect little lady" god, who needs those? </p><p> </p><p>"you wanna ditch the bags of dust?" he asked leaning in to your ear to whisper. a smile slowly spread across your face once you felt the warmth of his mouth near your ear. "is that even a question?"</p><p> </p><p>and with that kel snuck the two of you away, the both of you racing to be the first ones to the chicken coop. of course you beat him there, but it was almost a tie. the both of you slapped your hands onto the fence gate's door taking in small gulps of air.</p><p>you turned to him with a worn out grin knowing full on well he was going to deny that you had won. "i'm starting to think i should have you in there with the oldies. you need your cane or something grandpa?" you giggled as kel made a face. </p><p> </p><p>he did not appreicate being called slow at all. even if he did loose. once he caught his breath kel stood up straight, using the ends of his shirt to wipe sweat that was beginning to bead on his forehead. he muttered a small "shut up" before breaking into a breathy laugh. </p><p>"if i'm a grandpa then you are...the grandma?"</p><p> </p><p>you watched as the shirt raised unknowingly catching a glimpse of the abs he was so proud of. he really did have them after being obssessed with getting a six pack. you thought of many snarky remarks to say before they become fuzzy.</p><p>kel sighed his body contracting to fufill the action he had taken. man, you whispered to yourself fearfully knowing that what hero had told you, was correct. </p><p>before long kel lifted his face that was hidden behind his shirt to see you staring at him. proudly he grinned at you taking a step closer. you snapped out of your daze, feeling that pair of brown eyes trained on yours. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>instinctively you took a step back placing your hands out in front of you accidentally brushing against the soft skin of his stomach. kel eyes widened in surprise a flustered look on his face. you shared that same look before taking a deep breath. </p><p>"uhh...what are you doing?" you asked him and he laughs. "they're real go ahead touch them." kel took another step forwards before you hesitantly glanced up at his eyes and then at the muscles the wanted to show off. </p><p> </p><p>your finger tips skated over them, and sure enough you were proven that they were real. deep down your stomach errupted into butterflies as he tilted his head up to the sun. kel took deep breaths before allowing his shirt to fall back down interrupting the silence that was bound to happen. </p><p> </p><p>"look at all those chickens!!" he squealed excitedly opening the gate and rushing into the coop. you had to take a moment to breathe, rushing in after him only to see his arms flapping around mimicking the patterns of the animals. </p><p>your pet chicken, the one with the collar on it, ran circles away from kel being that she must've known what he was up to. he messed with him espeically and once again just like all summers he got bit. </p><p> </p><p>"OWWWIEEE!!" </p><p> </p><p>(IM FUCKING SCREAMING HES SO PRECIOUS BYE)</p><p> </p><p>you smiled to yourself breathlessly taking in the sight of his figure being blurred by the sun. watching as he jumped around you heard him shout something. </p><p>"CoCk A dOoDlE DoOoO!!" </p><p> </p><p>you're heart jumped listening to kel say the animal noises wrong. he must've really believed that it was correct though, otherwise it wouldn't have been this funny. your hands smack against your face in embarrassment for him before he notices that you were watching.</p><p>kel turned red, walking up to you with question. "what's so funny?" he asked his arms untucking from the chicken dance he did  around the coop. "nothing." you lied covering the louder laughs that began to leave your mouth. he smacked his lips together begining to pout. </p><p>"oh come on! don't do me like that." he reached out for your hands so that you'd look at him and those puppy dog eyes. "it's just.." you snickered once again. "chickens go bawk not cock a doodle."</p><p> </p><p>kel stared at you seeming to be calculating something within that thick skull of his. after all these summers he must've gotten dumber somehow. "really?" he says sounding a bit betrayed. "really."</p><p>his shoulder sink as he began to sulk and you watched him with a reassuring smile. easily slipping your hands away from his you placed them against his chest with bright eyes. he looked at you still pouting. "i can't believe this. so all these years...i've been saying it wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah..sorry to break it to you kiddo." you gave him another amused glance your eyelashes fluttering in the haze of the sun. you wanted to laugh seeing him this way but, for some reason you just wanted to cheer him up.</p><p>kel wrapped an arm around your waist as you leaned into him giving him a small hug. the two of you lingered in the coop, the sun beaming against your bodies casting shadows. "aww cheer up chicken. how about we go....swiming?" </p><p>"really..?" he asked you almost perking up for the time being. you nodded against his thin shoulders with a light smile. </p><p> </p><p>"yeah it'll be like old times."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PART TWO COMING BECAUSE I LOVE THIS THEME THANK YOU.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. ᑕOᑎTIᑎᑌEᗪ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/laNInhxfJ0k">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{hey so like do you guys like the music? please let me know if you can hear them or see them. if you don't know where it is, it's located at the top just press it and it'll play like a yt video. if it does show lmk!! &lt;3}</b>
</p><p>
  <b>{anyways this is so cute because ahh i'd kill to be in a fictional world for a day and also the song FITS SO WELL I ALMOST TEARED UP.}</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the sun shone against the crystal colored waters, sending visions of diamonds up on the shores. the breezes blew by peaceful interrupted by the sounds of two teenagers giggling, one of them being raced by the other.</p><p>you ran up on the bridge rushing through grass to get there. once your sandals hit the wood you could hear him rushing behind you and you waited up for him, turning behind you to wave at him. </p><p> </p><p>he gave you a thumbs up his mouth in a wide grin. </p><p>(aweeee cute cute cute.)</p><p> </p><p>you ran on, enjoying the hot summer air hitting your skin as you did a few spins laugther filling in the air. kel watched you a determined look on his face to beat you there. he knew he could have easily out ran you but if he did wouldn't be able to enjoy seeing you twirl around like a little girl again. </p><p> </p><p>he remembered the times when you were way smaller, the both of you still young and shy around the opposite sex. now here you were, breathless in summmer with him. </p><p>when you took off kel snapped away from his thoughts not wanting to get lost in the paths that lead to the lakes. so he ran on, surpassing greenery in his vision. he had to look all around him to see where exactly you had went. you weren't in front of him anymore. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em><b>a-, angel</b></em>?" he called out stopping in his tracks once he heard the wind rustle through the trees. his eyes looked up seeing rays of sunlight beam down on the leaves of the trees. "<em><b>angel</b></em>?" kel whispered again searching for any sign of you.</p><p> </p><p>nothing else caught his eye except for a glimpse of your skirt flowing in the tree tops. kel smirked to himself sheilding his eyes from the sun. he saw the smile you held on your face, his nose scrunching. </p><p>"<em>oi,oi,oi when are you going to come down</em>?" kel mewed streching his arms out as if he was yawning. you shook your head with a small laugh. "did i scare you?" you asked him holding onto the branch of the tree with bright eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"tch what are you a monkey now? thought you were an <em><b>angel </b></em>?" he asked looking you up and down. "maybe..." you answered saracastically making monkey like gestures with your hands. kel saw how your figure moved astonished by how incrediably fast you were. he had no idea you even could still climb trees.</p><p> </p><p>"little monkey butt." he muttered to himself earning a laugh from you high above. you gazed down at him sticking your tongue out playfully. "says you. at least now i'm taller."</p><p>"i'll let you hold onto that. you're still shorter than me. finally, i've grown taller than you and you can't accept it." kel answered with a sigh. he then flexed an arm kissing the muscle on his bicep.</p><p> </p><p>"be-, be careful up there!" he said placing his hands on his mouth to make sure you heard him. rolling your eyes you easily climbed down jumping up where you landed. kel smiled at you taking his time before he grabbed your hand.</p><p>"come on let's get to the lake. it's seriously hot out here." </p><p> </p><p>together the two of you walked hand in hand, with kel swinging your hands back and forth kicking rocks out of your way. it felt like the first time in a while since you'd held his hand. whilst heading to the lake you pointed out butterflies and birds to him, the ones you saw every day.</p><p>he was still amazed by the nature and so for everyone, he had to say something about them. most of what he said was, "hey that one looks like you." </p><p> </p><p>each time he looked to you, making sure you had a smile on your face. your cheeks hurt from doing that a lot. you realized you didn't really smile that much when he was away. only in the summer.</p><p>"dude, you still have that boat we built with my dad?" he asked you and you nodded feeling a pinge of excitement building in your chest. "oh yeah i do! it's resting in the shed where we kept the snorkling gear."</p><p> </p><p>kel's golden orbs seemed to glow in the sun as he moved the two of you along faster ending up coming to the lake's shores. you both held your breaths still binded by your hands as you looked out at the crystal colored waters.</p><p>kel released your hand the both of them dropping at his sides as he stared out in amazement. everytime he was here, he always loved the lake. your eyes turned to him shining in the hazes of the sun. everything was colored in his favorite shade of orange. </p><p>"you okay..?" </p><p>"yeah it's just, nothing it's stupid." </p><p> </p><p>(ITS NOT BRO GIMMIE HUGGIE)</p><p> </p><p>kel grabbed you wrapping you in a back hug. his arms held you close to him, the two of you sharing this moment breifly. your cheeks warmed feeling the warmth of his lips dangerously close to your neck. you melted into him allowing this for the time being. </p><p>"it's not stupid if it's bothering you. you know that right?" you asked him and he muffled a small "un huh."</p><p> </p><p>he sighs clearly unsure of whether he was comfortable or not talking about his issues. "i-...you're going to laugh at me." kel whispers sounding like he was holding back a laugh. you turned your head just a bit worry in your stomach. "i promise, i won't kel."</p><p>his brown eyes widened and he begins to stiffen uncomfortably. "well...hero knows about my problem and he says it's cause i'm "growing up" but-, he was being stupid about it. it happened last summer and-, erm..." kel exhaled and you raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"h-hero says it h-happens to h-him too and that it's<em> normal</em>."</p><p>"english dude, you're starting to sound like siri." he laughs at your joke before clearing his throat. "i-, i think it happened because of you? and well...it's not you no it's just me but-"</p><p>kel sighs once more becoming frustrated. "<em><b>i think i'm broken.</b></em>"</p><p>you leaned more into him and he huffs, loosing his breath from that action. he began to stumble over his words. "like i said, it's stupid because i don't understand." </p><p> </p><p>quickly deflecting the topic, he meantions the shed and together, the two of you grab the boat and paddles small mumbles of excitement errupting from the two of you. kel places the boat on the waters holding so that you could step inside before him. you both had already taken off your shoes.</p><p> </p><p>you thanked him using the paddles to stop it from moving long enough for kel to hop in on the opposite of you. together the two of you get the boat moving and soon you were able to sit back and watch the trees that covered the corners of the lake. </p><p>kel watched along with you enjoying the silence the two of you shared. he fumbled with his hands folding them in front of him as he turned a shade of pink. you turned to him taking in all the fishes in the water below the boat. </p><p> </p><p>"you still wanna snorkel? or are you too <em>chicken</em>...?" you asked him mocking his cock a doodle doo noises from earlier and tossing him some goggles. kel became startled nearly tossing them out of the boat by accident. </p><p> </p><p>"i don't see why not. and for the record <em>you're more of a chicken than me.</em>" he gave you a small shy smile, trying to shake off the soft feelings he felt just seconds ago. </p><p>he distracts himself by putting on his gear, and you did the same turning away to adjust your mask. when you look back your eyes widened at the sight of kel putting his goggles on the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>"uh...kel?"</p><p> </p><p>"hmm?" he asked looking back at you with raised eyebrows. it was funny how oblivious he was at times. "dude, your mask is on backwards."</p><p>his cheeks burn as he frantically tries to to put it on the right way. you had to help him fixing it for him with a wink. "you're so red it's adorable. here, it's fixed." </p><p>kel's brown eyes stared back at you, lingering a little longer than usual. <em>"thanks."</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(hes so in love with her please)</em>
</p><p>afterwards, the two of you prepare to dive into the lake. he had ripped off his shirt pretending to be godzilla to make you laugh. he always had to make you laugh. that was his love language.  kel turned to you asking a question through the muffle mouth peice he had. "<em>you ready? </em>" you gave him a nod reaching over to loop your fingers together. <em>"whenever you are.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>he smiled at you and once you both share smiliar gazes, together you jumped off the boat disappearing behind the ripples you left in the water. you and kel both let go, with you allowing the water to flow your skirt in crazy directions and kel uncurling his body to swim.</p><p>you let the water guide you on where to move, soaking up sights of colorful fish swiming past. you were sinking so slow, you had time to gaze in wide wonder at the place you called home. up on the surface, you could see the light shining down on the waters.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it was summer. finally. summer. </p><p> </p><p>your body swam up to the surface meeting with kel's as you both tilted your heads back to the skies taking in cool breaths of air. he moved his snorkel peice to talk to you, a wide smile on his face. when he looked you over, water pouring down the sides of your face he seemed to flush swiming over to you and grabbing hold of your waist to keep you up.</p><p>"kel...what are you-" </p><p> </p><p>one of his hands covered your "<em>apples </em>". he floated on the waters with you in his arms doing his best to cover you up as if anyone was able to actually see the two of you. "you're dress...it's not water proof." he had his hair matted to his head, the golden color of his air still revelant. </p><p>"what?" you ask him wiping away water from your lips to speak clearly. "water proof?"</p><p>"yeah, it's see through. the fabric." he nodded hoping you'd understand what he was trying to say. you then blushed of embarrassment resting your head against his neck. "oh." </p><p>(HE'S SO-, I NEED TO FIND KEL IRL RN.)</p><p>the two of you stayed in the water, listening to the rustling of the leaves overhead. kel held you close to him, his breathing shaky like all the time when you were close to him. you breathed quietly too, remembering past summers you spent with him.</p><p>you were right, this one felt...different. </p><p> </p><p>kel brought you back to the boat, and then hopping himself. he caught his breath before grabbing the paddle while he watched you shiver from the cool air. he handed you his shirt to dry off with, and you nearly turned him down. he'd need it more than you did. it was a long walk back to the farm house and it was begining to get cold. </p><p>"kel, i can't take-"</p><p>"take it. you're shivering like crazy." he hands it over to you with a soft smile. "i don't know-"</p><p>"please." he added with dreamy brown eyes. when he did that, he was serious. you'd known him long enough to tell. no matter how many times you refused, he'd still want you to take it. stopping his paddling to sit beside you, holding it against your face to catch water droplets. you nodded, accepting his offer.</p><p>kel helped dry you off, stopping when he got to your neck. he didn't go farther although his eyes did but he quickly pryed them away. "here," he said warmly placing the shirt in your hands. "i want you to keep it."</p><p>"i can?" you asked surprised that he said that. "yeah, i...i want you to have it."</p><p>he grew increasingly silent and before long he burried his face in his hands. you watched in confusion looking at him with widened eyes. he stayed there for a moment and when he brought his face up, his eyes were watering. </p><p> </p><p>"be-, because this is the last summer we'll have together."</p><p> </p><p>with those words your heart dropped as the world around you began to blur. kel moved in closer his hands holding your face in them as you searched his eyes for an answer. he was telling the truth. after all these summers..this one was different. hero was telling the truth. </p><p> </p><p>you looked at kel with watering eyes and he took sight of them looking down at your lips. he paused for a moment taking a small scared breath of air. </p><p> </p><p>"but-...i want you to remember this one. okay..?" he asked and you nodded fighting the urge to crawl into a ball. kel took hold of your hand the other resting on your cheek as he pulled you closer, reaching your lips with a feverish kiss.</p><p> </p><p>it was an indescribable feeling. one that you wouldn't forget. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>now, you were older. you owned the farm and it was once again summer. each one after the other more bleak as the time passed. it's been three years since your first kiss on the lake. three long years.</p><p>sleepily you held onto the ends of his old shirt tucking it away into a box. before long your aunt had come into your room ushering you out to the front gates of the farm. your mind didn't have time to question anything. there was nothing inside full of old memories.</p><p> </p><p>but once you caught sight of those brown orbs, the pair that looked at you as if you were his world, your heart dropped.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>"</b></em><b><em>angel!!!" </em> </b>he called waving a hand in the air.</p><p> </p><p> you remembered him. you hadn't forgotten that summer from three years ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. ᴏᴍᴏʀɪ ꜱʜɪᴘꜱ! (ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴀᴄᴛᴜᴀʟʟʏ ʟɪᴋᴇ)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>✩ʜᴇʏᴏ! ɪ'ᴍ ᴀ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴏʀ/ᴡʀɪᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴ ᴀᴏ3 ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴀᴛᴛᴘᴀᴅ! ✩</p><p>✩ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏɴꜱɪᴅᴇʀɪɴɢ ꜱᴜᴘᴘᴏʀᴛɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ᴏɴ ᴍʏ ᴘʟᴀᴛꜰᴏʀᴍꜱ..<br/>✩@ꜱᴀᴋᴜꜱᴀꜱᴏɴʟʏ_ɢᴇʀᴍ ᴏɴ ɪɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴏ3<br/>✩@ʙɪɢʙᴇᴀʀᴋᴀʏ ᴏɴ ᴡᴀᴛᴛᴘᴀᴅ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ɪᴛꜱ ᴄᴏᴏʟ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅɪꜱᴀɢʀᴇᴇ ᴏʀ ᴅɪꜱʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇꜱᴇ ꜱʜɪᴘꜱ ʙᴜᴛ ᴜᴍ, ᴘʟꜱ ɴᴏ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴏʀ ᴇʟꜱᴇ ɪ'ʟʟ ʜᴀᴠᴇ</p><p> ɴᴏ ᴄʜᴏɪᴄᴇ ʙᴜᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴄʀʏ &lt;3</p><p>
  <b>{disclaimers : none of the art is mines, anddd im not meantioning mari x hero bc we all know they are so cute lol. i love them so much as well but this is sort of my fanon ships.}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>FIRST UP: SUNNY X OTHER CHARACTERS</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>ᴀᴜʙʀᴇʏ x ꜱᴜɴɴʏ (MAJOR SPOILERS)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>so for this ship, i honestly sorta see it in game that sunny may have had a crush on aubrey as like his twelve year old self in the real world and in the dream world. i'm like fifty percent sure that it was supposed to be cannon and i kinda am okay with that? anyways besides sunny liking her, i dunno if aubrey feels the same. you can say that in the dream world, aubrey shows signs that she likes him buttttt....i feel like its sunny's perfect world so he's the one controling it yk?</p><p>like with basil, when sunny or should i say omori lmfao felt that he was ruining his peace and bringing back unwanted memories, basil just "disappears". the game kinda reminds me of coraline. where the other mother creates this specific detailed world for the girl to want to stay? its just like what sunny/omori did with dream world basil and eventually he "gets rid of him"</p><p>back to the relationship, i sorta like the aesthetic of tall girl and sunny it just works to me. buttt...if im being honest i don't think it should be endgame. </p><p>─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</p><p>ꜱᴜɴɴʏ x ᴋᴇʟ (SLIGHT SPOILERS)</p><p>alrighty homies, so this ship has a warm place in the back of my mind. like i don't think that it is cannon like at all but something about is just really cute to think of. like a comfort almost? i dunno i honestly think they are better as friends or whatever but just the thought of sunny liking kel is kinda adorable.</p><p>i mean kel is one of those characters that really reached out to sunny when things were going on. he was the first to knock on his door and everything and if kel never did that, none of the game would have happened good or bad ending. </p><p>i just see sunny being thankful that kel was ever his friend and it's about to make me cry thanks.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</p><p>ꜱᴜɴɴʏ x ʙᴀꜱɪʟ (HARDCORE SPOILERS)</p><p>let's all close our eyes and fucking breathe. you done raging? okay. so look, this ship is one that i will write on my grave as...deserved fucking better. i mean come on, how did they NOT love each other? oh wait, the trauma. righttt....*whistles*</p><p>listen there are a lot of upsides and downsides to the ship but we'll start with the bad first. firstly, during the game i felt extremely sad for basil to the point where i had to take a breather. me personally, i don't have little to no friends so just seeing and noticing how sunny and everyone else abandoned him at his lowest point was so...horrifying. it reminded me a lot of myself which is why he is one of my favorites. he deserves nothing but the world idc idc. </p><p>back to the ship shorties, sunny most definately plays a major role in this ship. for one, the two share this terrible experience which of course only makes people grow closer orrr it's a turn for the worst. most of the time it's the first no matter how sick it really is. </p><p>basil is drawn to sunny because of how much he admires him. imagine seeing your parent or sibling kill someone. how freaking scary is that? they both panicked and when bad situations happen instantly your mind links that person to it, which is why this ship would possibly not work unless the two got therapy. i think they do in a good ending or something. </p><p>anyways did i meantion how cute basil is? i think it is implied heavily in the game too. soo cannon but not really cannon.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</p><p>ᴀᴜʙʀᴇʏ x ʙᴀꜱɪʟ (ehh tiny spoilers)</p><p>for this ship i dont really ship it like, at all lol. i don't sense any chemistry at all and i sorta don't like that aesthetic. i mean sure it works in the sense that maybe aubrey does like basil however tiny it may be and she picks on him for it? nah i can't justify this one sorry guys.</p><p>*crushes aubrey x basil shippers hearts* muah.</p><p>
  
</p><p>─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</p><p>ᴋᴇʟ x ᴀᴜʙʀᴇʏ</p><p>i love it. i just do. please, i have to take a deep breath. </p><p>this ship is like my favorite one ever!! firstly the fan art is so cute of them lol anddddd their whole relationship is so fun to think of. everytime i do i just have to laugh. honestly i can see kel having a crush on aubrey and the same for her even though they try to deny it. </p><p>its cute!! idk i really do love it. nothing bad about this one homies. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>(side note look at KEL I-)</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. ɴᴇᴡ ʏᴏᴜᴛᴜʙᴇ!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hey you all i have some very exciting news!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>recently i have been wanting to do something more than i am now, besides writing and editing. i think i'll start a youtube?!</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>i actually have made an account already and i just uploaded a new video called omori on twitter, which you should go watch please and thanks lol. the link to my channel is in my conversations tab on my profile.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>really happy to be doing other things to improve my need for self gratification. it's just whenever i do work hard and focus on something, i always end up feeling like i should be doing more yk? it's like holding onto an ice cube for me whenever i create things.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>anyways hahahaa the channel's name if you were wondering is...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>oyaxumi.-.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>i love it sm bye lol. anyways yeah go check it out please and thank you shorties.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚡 𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚢/𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚒 🆁🅴🆀🆄🅴🆂🆃🅴🅳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/jSFVHJP7RDU">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜<b>....</b></p><p>  𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙖 𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙠(𝙨𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙙 + 𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙗)</p><p>            ◁◁ ▐ ▌ ▷▷</p><p> 2:09 ━━━─────●── 3:25</p><p>｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"omori!" you called out swinging alone on the swing set of the colorful world you knew in and out. here there were no cares or worries. here everyone would surely be happy. there was nothing to be sad about. this place was like a real wonderland. </p><p>you saw him standing by himself watching over everything with blank eyes. he always had that expression but it was one that had grown on you over the years of you being with him. "over here!" </p><p> </p><p>omori turned to you with a wave, causing you to jump off of the seat and rush over to him with a big smile. everyone was smiling here, everyone except him. your arms out stretched to give him a big hug happily spinning him around along with you.</p><p>omori held your hands peering back at you with doll like eyes. when he took notice of you in front of him, his eyebrows raised. he wasn't going to refuse holding hands with you. you were  still brimming with excitement for one of maris picnics as you held his hands jumping up and down. "mori did you hear? did you hear what mari's doing?" you asked once again jumping up and down.</p><p> </p><p>omori nodded blankly focused on the twinkles in your eyes. "come on kitten you do this everytime she has a picnic. doesn't it get tiring?" he asked you and you shook your head with a soft smile. "nooo because guess what?" you whispered to him and he rolls his eyes. </p><p>an interaction like this was everyday for him in the dream world, but in the real world you were much more different. omori knew that much. in the real world you were more quiet and shared almost the same personality that he had. except you were willing to change and he wasn't. </p><p>when mari died, all you really had was music. music was the sole reason why you and sunny were able to even meet each other and for that he was forever greatful. the one thing he still loved was something he could share with you. </p><p>omori blinked hoping to shoo away unwanted memories. here was how everything was supposed to be. no need to remember the past.</p><p> </p><p>"what is it?" he sighed half heartedly already knowing what your answer was. "i get to sit next to you this time! 'stead of kel see? because he always eats my food. but you, you don't do that." you bounced once again still being your happy twelve year old self. </p><p> </p><p>he looked down at you, almost in a surprised way. he hadn't realized he never actually got to sit beside you at things like this but you were dying for a chance. a chance to be close to him. when you were kids you were glued to the hip. no wonder, omori mumbled to himself drawing connections.</p><p>"isn't that really cool?" you looked up at him with beaming bright eyes holding your hands in front of you as you eagerly awaited to hear his excitement. omori scratched the back of his neck his fingernails sinking into the nape as he tried to alieve the sudden burst of feelings in his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>"not really." he lied, his cheeks telling other wise. "you're a liar..." you teased him booping the tip of his nose with your finger. omori's eyebrows raised as he once again flushes. "it's not a big deal kitty." his eyes softened when he realized just how excited you were to be next to him as you grabbed a hold of his arm pulling him along with you through colorful bunches of flowers. </p><p>"wait, where are we going?" he asked you sinking his heels into the ground so that you'd have troubles pulling him along. you huffed doing your best to get him to move. "you...have..got..to be...kidding me." you mumbled struggling with moving him. </p><p> </p><p>this was only supposed to cheer him up, since he always looked sad. out of everyone else, you were the most quiet actually usually staying to yourself doing whatever. they sorta called you kitty for a reason. it was as if it were your spirit animal. you had many cat like tendencies and for the longest you didn't speak enough for them to know your name. so when sunny started calling you that, it just stuck.</p><p> to omori, you were sorta a pain in his side but he had to admit that he liked having you around. </p><p>"hey, slow down you'll hurt yourself." he warned tugging you to turn around. tired from battling against his strength you panted with your hands on your knees. geez, this would be harder than you thought. "omori...can't we just get going? it's not that far! we'll be back before the picnic i promise!!" you said to him your cheeks turning red once you realized how strong he really was.</p><p> </p><p>even if he didn't look it. </p><p> </p><p>"...you didn't answer my question." omori said his tone changing just a bit. there was a curve of question in it, one with was appealing to your ears. maybe if you'd just tell him now, then he'd actually want to come. was it so hard to tell him that you wanted to spend time with him? almost always it was you pulling him along into tiny adventures and him just being there. like a friendly ghost. </p><p>when he did interact with you, your heart thumped just a bit louder. </p><p>"do i have to?" you took another small breath before sighing. if you did tell him exactly what you were thinking, you were sure to be embarrassed. so you kept your head down, bits of your hair falling into your face as tiny tears began to brew. omori eyes once again widened in surprise at how easily your emotions changed. </p><p> </p><p>"well not if it makes you cry." omori bent down brushing hair from your face as it lifted to look a him. something about those dark eyes...they reassured you that all will be well. they also looked afraid but you couldn't tell why that was exactly. </p><p>"no..i'm not crying!" with a faltering smile you wiped your eyes turning away from him. </p><p>"i don't cry."</p><p> </p><p>you weren't crying of sadness at all. just of embarrassment. you couldn't handle being direct with emotions like that. which is way they were mostly all over the place. it was just better to keep them as secrets. </p><p>there's a silence as omori trudged through the colorful feilds walking away before shortly coming back. you sat alone allowing the soft winds of the dream realm to wipe your tears. the air smelled of mari's famous cookies the kind that made your belly warm once you bit into them. </p><p> </p><p>you waited al by yourself for omori to return plucking small peices of grass up out of the ground and into your hands. they had an odd color to them as they were of purple and green ombres. </p><p>"bunny." omori said his words like the dot at the end of a sentence. your watering eyes looked back at him and through blurred vision you saw him holding his hands behind his back. omori stood up straight and before long he takes a breath of air his cheeks puffing like a blow fish. </p><p> </p><p>you nearly broke into a smile at the sight of him doing such a silly thing. "what?" you mutter wiping your eyes with your fists. your throat released a yawn as you growing increasingly tired. </p><p> </p><p>"look what i got." he spoke carefully looking over to you with a cautious grin. he seemed to not want you to be all excited and all over him yet he did things like this. things that cheered you up very easily. he moved his arms out in front of him slowly his eyes not leaving yours. he waved it around making sure that it caught your attention.</p><p> </p><p>you watched quietly as your eyes took sight of flowers. a flower crown. you encaptured by the cuteness of the crown with all of your favorite colors.</p><p>omori stood still closing his eyes as seconds ticked by. the more he held onto the flower crown the more he seemed to shake. there was no reason for him to do so but still that's how he reacted. "take it. or don't..." he said his voice full of doubt. </p><p> </p><p>you got up off the ground and he opened one eye unsure of what expression you were making. your arms wrapped around him tightly as you nuzzled your face into his chest much to his dismay. once you crashed into him it was as if you stole all the breath inside of him, his body tensed and then as if he had given in, it relaxed.</p><p>omori's arms floated in the air and he takes a gulp of air before peering down at you utterly confused as to what was going on. then again his thoughts were always something that weighed heavily onto his shoulders like a dark cloud. when you were around him, he had something else to think of. or rather, someone else.</p><p>he still held onto the crown before reluctantly placing it on top of your wild head of hair. there was a gentle smile that began to rest onto his face and before long you looked up at him once again meeting those pair of dark eyes. in the colorings of the dream realm they seemed to light up when he saw your eyes another surprised expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>something about this moment felt...familiar. as if it had happened before in a distant life time. in another world.</p><p>"you're the best omori." you whispered feeling him awkwardly pat your head with reddened cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah...ha, d-don't meantion it."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 𝚜𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚒 𝚡 𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/9256X67IQdQ">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜....</p><p>𝙢𝙞𝙙𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 -𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙞𝙣 𝙧𝙚𝙙</p><p>               ◁◁ ▐ ▌ ▷▷</p><p>2:09 ━━━─────●── 3:25</p><p> </p><p>{converted from one of my discontinued books}</p><p> </p><p>"what is it? d-do I have soy sauce on my lip?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>the rain dripped slowly upon fountains of clean, clear waters the lily pads in them glistening amoung many red and yellow street lights, brightening up the night time.</p><p>wind blew by, the blonde colored lashes on his eyes moving as those eyes closed shut with a smile spreading across his face. he had his hands resting on the back of his head, tuffles of fluffy hair blowing in the wind.</p><p>basil was laying in your lap, looking up at the night skies as you fed him his third bite of sushi.<br/>your "date" was starting off nicely, since he had to shoo kel and sunny away. the two of them were always somewhere peering around hoping to get some nice pictures to show the group later.</p><p> </p><p>of course, you didn't mind at all but basil didn't want them to embarrass him. he was always a very shy and soft spoken person so naturally, he got flustered really easily. you could see it in the way that he sighed whenever he spotted them.</p><p> </p><p>basil had brung along a tiny speaker, playing music for the two of you to hear as you sat by crystal lit fountains watching the leaves fall from trees all around. he also had a camera dangling from his neck, one that he used to snap many pictures of what he called his muse. that muse just so happened to be you.</p><p><br/>basil had a distinct way of doing things and this was just one of his many ideas that he could strum up within a minute. the boy was so creative, he'd have you interested in whatever he told you about. one of them being that he genuinely adored flowers. </p><p>that was where you first met basil, when the two of you bumped into each other at a nearby flower market. that day you made a really nice friend and days after that you began to hang out more and more together.</p><p> </p><p>then, the sparks flew as the two of you kept somehow finding ways to peak at each other. you were sure everyone knew that the two of you were very fond of each other and they were right.  although he was way too shy to actually speak full sentences, he captured your heart pretty quickly with his natural kind sense of humor.</p><p><br/>"bas, you do not have soy sauce on your face. you can stop trying to lick it now."</p><p>(lmfao i can see this happening)</p><p><br/>he peaks one eye open, before he giggles a little reaching up to take a bite of the freshly prepared food. "right, I totally knew that." he says sitting up with a sleepy smile. </p><p>(*cute bby noises*)</p><p>"hey look." basil whispers pointing to the street. your eyes followed where he was pointing to, noticing a lit up garden in the far distance. water droplets coated your dress at this moment, but it was all alright. rain was only just water and besides, the night was only begining.</p><p> </p><p>"flowers...they're so pretty." you say softly gazing at how the laterns that hung around created a glowing atmosphere, and he turns his head to you watching as you gazed at the mini sprouts of color. basil seemed focused, and he took a deep breath getting up to stand on his feet. he fidgeted with his hands before they balled into tiny fists of courage.</p><p>then with a small turn basil looked overhead and began to walk in that direction without another word. "basil..., where are you going?" you asked him out of surprise, watching as he dusted himself off with a determined look.</p><p><br/>"i'm going to get you at least one of those flowers!" he said his cheeks puffing as he tried his best to look brave. he looked so adorable, with his little fists balled and puffed chest. deep down you admired him so much for wanting to do something like this for you. </p><p>(ahhh stop being so adorable bby)</p><p> </p><p>you looked back at him, blinking ever so slowly as your eyes took in every feature of his face. basil was serious. this was so unlike him to be this adventurous and you wondered if it was because of the way you were looking at those flowers. "are you sure, basil it's raining? an-and what if they aren't for sale?" your hand brushes hair behind your ear, earring dangling with soft twinkles.</p><p><br/>"we don't know that unless we try. here, take my hand." basil says reaching out to you as you take it, getting up on your feet. he took your hand his fingers wrapping around it for comfort. then with one more huff he was off on his way.</p><p> </p><p>the two of you disposed of your food and trash and then began walking down long lit streets.</p><p> </p><p>basil kept you close beside him and you walked alongside him following where ever he'd go. he'd be silly at times, swinging your hand to fill the silence and you'd nuzzle closer to him placing soft kisses against his cheek so he'd go red. your favorite thing to see on him. even if he always tried to deny that he was that color.</p><p> </p><p>skimming past various small groups of people, your eyes would glance at a few places just gazing at how pretty the world was at night.</p><p> </p><p>"we're getting pretty close and the rain seems like it's sorta stopping! we're almost there." basil says against your ear in an excited whisper and you merely smile, still peeking through store windows. surprisingly some were still open. he notices you've slowed down and he pauses too hoping to see what you see.</p><p><br/>your eyes rested on a small shop, that had dozens of pretty pink things like bunnies and some pretty cute chains. you couldn't help but take a longer look as everything in there sparked your interest. basil's eyes light up when he sees you smile and he walks up to you, taking your hand once more.</p><p> </p><p>"let's go inside, sugar." he laughed those eyes of his closing as he did so, walking you up to the front of the store and then into an isle. (*cute bby noises again*)</p><p> there was so much more things, like mini machines and stuffies. so many things to decide and pick. he let you look around seeming to enjoy seeing you twirl around like a little kid at a candy store, as he watched your smile grow the more you found things you liked.</p><p>in truth, you weren't only looking for yourself. the thing was, basil has shown you so many fascinating things and gifts that tonight you wanted to get him something special. something that he'd actually want and use thinking of you. </p><p>he did that already but this would be a nice thing to do for him. </p><p><br/>you found many things basil may like but once your eyes found a matching bracelet set, you knew in your heart he'd really love it.</p><p>it was a green beaded bracelet, with mini frog charms. that was an inside joke between the two of you, and it really did look like something he'd actually want. besides all the other things in the store this one seeming the most favorable, so you pick it up hiding it behind your back so he wont see just yet.</p><p><br/>his sky colored eyes follow you all the way to the counter and he stands unsure of what to really say or do. so he plays with his fingers until giving up and holding them behind his back. sometimes basil was insecure about his hands because they got red and bruised really easily. of course whenever he got like that you were there to kiss his hands and fingertips.</p><p>basil imagined you doing that now and found comfort in his small hands. he placed them in front of him gazing down at them with a feint smile.</p><p>(BRO IM-, GIVE THIS BOY A HUG PLS)</p><p> </p><p>"basil, i've got this one thing anddd you're going to love it." you say without turning your head back pulling out your wallet to pay for the bracelets and then taking the baggie from the counter. you thank them going back over to him so that you could loop your arm through his.</p><p><br/>basil smiles softly with a simple nod as if he was coming to a conclusion on what you said.</p><p><br/>the cold air brushes against your faces as the two of you step out together, causing him to close his eyes. "y-you know, i wasn't expecting you to get me a gift. otherwise, i'd have gotten you-" he pauses pieces of his blonde hair moving in the wind. "i've have gotten you something special too."</p><p>"that's the point of a gift basil. you're not supposed to expect it." you whispered to him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "besides this...is all my idea. you've been really good to me you know." happily you nudged him with your head and he breaks into a quivering smile. "i-, have..?"</p><p>"totally, you're such an angel basil. when have i ever lied to you?" you both share similar gazes breaking out into wide grins together. warmth radiates between the two of you combating the icey air. he took hold of your hand once again, intertwining them together.</p><p>(*louder cute bby noises*)</p><p> </p><p>"that's true. so...may i ask what is it?" he asks you and you roll your eyes playfully with a light grin. "you really want to see it now...?" you grinned at him and he shrugs with a nervous smile. </p><p>"i honestly am not-..too sure. i don't know. should I want to? sugar, please don't tell me you got me hair clips because-, if i'm being honest, i give them to kel." he scratches the back of his head, his cheeks burning pink.</p><p>"b-but o-only because they don't stay in my h-hair."</p><p> </p><p>"bas, i don't mind really. but-, yes. you should want to because this you can actually wear and they'll match with your funky froggy hat." you say softly digging into the bag and handing him the bracelet. he looks at it for a moment a greatful smile slowly spreading onto his lips as he looks from it to you.</p><p>he did a double take making sure that this was really happening and it was not another day dream. </p><p> </p><p>"frogs..?! woah...you remembered the photo." he laughs lightly and you watch with a knowing smile. "yeah, who could forget that hat? it was the cutest thing i'd ever seen basil." you rested a hand onto his shoulder looking down at his bracelet that sparkled.</p><p>he turned it in his hand and then looked to you with worried eyes. "w-,where's yours?" he asked you and you sighed preteneding to be sad. "i didn't get one."</p><p>"w-what? that's not...i can go get you one. i'll be-" he placed the bracelet into his pockets patting your shoulders with both hands before grabbing a hold of you and walking back to the store. for a moment you were surprised at how he took charge like that. he did things like that when it came to you.</p><p> </p><p>"basil...wait! i was joking!! this was the only time i could actually lie like that!!" you tried to resist pulling the two of you to a stop. he did so too with reddened cheeks. "re-really?" he asked and you nodded on the verge of laughter. "yeah. check it..." you pulled out another bracelet one that was identical to his and slipped it into his free hand.</p><p>he looked up to the skies embarrassed at how easily he was fooled. "oh...you got me really good." basil whispered those eyelashes of his batting in the direction of the clouds. "y-you sure are a weird one."</p><p> </p><p>"yeah well..." basil steps closer, his head looking down at you as he presses his forehead against yours with a small breath of air coming out in cold smoke. basil folds his lips hoping to surpress an ever growing smile as he leans next to your ear with a whisper. "you are what you attract."</p><p> </p><p>the words melt warmly in your ear as you look back him, those blue eyes glowing among streetlights. basil stuffs his hands into his pockets, grinning as he bit his lip. sheepishly, your cheeks burn as your hands hook around his neck reaching up to give him a hug.</p><p>he stood cluelessly for a moment before his arms wrap around your waist gently.</p><p> </p><p>"this was fun bas. really. thanks for spending time with me." you whisper squeezing your eyes shut as the butterflies begin to dance around in your stomach. "h-hey..., no need to thank me. anytime." he says his face pressed against your shoulder. you lossened your grip on him going back to take his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"i think you owe me some flowers."</p><p> </p><p>"y-yeah. yeah I do."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝 𝙭 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙜 𝙤𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙞🆂🅼🆄🆃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/rKkYDwMbKBQ">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜.....</p><p>𝙙𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝 - 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙩</p><p>              ◁◁ ▐ ▌ ▷▷</p><p>2:09 ━━━─────●── 3:25</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TW! Suicidal tendencies, meantions of depression and suicide. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>{This is a product of listening to the song while writing LMAO this was orginally going to be a cute chapter but the song really said yeah no we gone be angsty today &lt;3}</b>
</p><p>
  <b>{you cant tell me this song doesnt describe blog omori.}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>before you read...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>{hey you, beautiful person. i'd like you to know that this life is only temporary. please, as much as it pains me to say this, please keep going.}</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"let's just die together." a voice said, the words echoing through your brains. it made your skin feel cold as you laid in your bed, your vision blurring and focusing as you faltered in and out of sleep. you brought your hands up to your chest holding onto tears that would like nothing more than to come rushing out. </p><p>"together?" you asked the voice, the words bitter on your lips. "do..you promise?" you whispered and it allowed the seconds to tick by without an answer.</p><p> </p><p> "i promise. you'll be able to stay with me...for along as you desire. all you have to do is-, let go of this world. be with me in and after death." omori's hand felt against your forehead an alluring tone in his voice. </p><p>he peered down at you with a distastful look at how bad you'd gotten since he was last here. he rested on his knees sinking into one side of your matress. </p><p>"we could always...be together <em>love bug</em>. <em>you know it don't you? </em>" his fingertips ghosted your bare shoulders and they lifted leaving goosebumps in their place. </p><p> </p><p>"i know that.."you muttered your face against your pillow. "i dunno if i'd want to sleep forever like you mori. but still, i don't want you to leave me. i don't want to-, be without you." </p><p> </p><p>he sighed, dark eyebags under his eyes. omori rested his forehead against your back his arms wrapping around you.</p><p> "you don't have to be. but if you grow old...you won't need me anymore. once you turn twenty i'll...i'll be nothing more than a memory."</p><p>he felt your body shake from the tears that left your eyes. it pained him so to see you this way. that was the pain of growing up. he could never know what it was like being that he was never a real person to begin with. </p><p> </p><p>but, he knew what feelings were. </p><p>and his were real. </p><p> </p><p>"if i don't...will you hate me?" you asked him turning over with hot tears burning your cheeks. he moved away allowing you some space to breathe.</p><p> "of course not. i could never hate you. even if i would be able to remember you. once..once you let me go only you will exist after that. in way, you'd be killing me. sparing me the pain of a heart break." </p><p> </p><p>"so then if i...stay then you'd die?" your heart nearly broke in half again for the third time in five minutes. "and you're okay with that? how...how could you just let me choose your fate too?"</p><p>"because. it's awfully hard to rest nowadays."</p><p>omori spoke nonchanlantly as if this was all just another decision to make. like picking what kind of food to eat for lunch. still, you listened intently hoping to find some kind of silver lining.</p><p> "i don't know what to do...." you reached a hand out to hold his face and he leans into your touch closing his eyes with a hum of pleasure. </p><p>"what should i do?"</p><p> </p><p>"nothing. actually it's quite fun knowing that in a little while i'll be knocking on deaths door. then, i'll just have to wait for you to meet me there halfway."</p><p>"you won't die. as long as i don't grow old you won't. we wont." you said as naive as it was, you were determined to deny the simple truth. everyone dies either now or later. they did. that was just how life worked. </p><p> </p><p>but to die now, with him.</p><p> </p><p>..were you willing to do that? </p><p>"i think i know better than to believe that." omori blinked, a small smirk appearing on his face.</p><p> </p><p> "i'm surprise that you've summoned me through crying. our connection is growing stronger than ever. it's pleasing to feel wanted." he ran a hand up your throat, latching onto it ever so slightly. it was different from the other times he did that. </p><p>this one felt more soft like. "so then, tell me what you're holding in there." he gave you a nod as if to give you the okay to start speaking. as you searched his eyes there was nothing you could want more than to see them everyday. </p><p> </p><p>your heart thumped loudly in your ears the longer the two of you sat in silence an finally to forget all the bad things in your life you leaned into him desperate for an escape. something to avoid what was weighing heavily on your mind. </p><p>you sniffled away tears grabbing his chin and pulling it so that the two of you were face to face. he looked breathless at the moment, his cheeks flushing as they began to do once he let himself become attached to you. in the begining it was the same blank expressions.</p><p> </p><p>omori smiles his tongue grazing your lip as he snickers teasing you to kiss him back. you wanted to so bad, but you froze. something inside of you twisted like a knife in your stomach. a new thought came about. one that was life changing.</p><p> this was enough to make those jitters come back and your hand shakes against the feel of his ice cold skin. the skin that became warm under your touch.</p><p> </p><p> of course he had tightened his grip staring into your eyes as he teased you once again. he loved having that control.</p><p>omori continues, his pink tongue swirling around near your mouth in attempts to get you to open for him, in hopes of having at least the satisfaction of kissing you. still, you sat there, the thoughts you had rattling around in your brain.</p><p> "'mori..?" </p><p> </p><p>omori mutters a small hum of confusion as he pulls away going to look at you in the eyes. "you don't wanna play anymore?" he asks something in his tone between a whiney child and and understanding. </p><p>"i know what i choose now." </p><p> </p><p>"and what's that?" he asked you, his eyes flicking up from your lips to your eyes. "i want to be with you. forever."</p><p> </p><p>"that's absurd. you can't just make your mind up that wa-"</p><p> </p><p>"i mean it. i don't want to think about it any further. all i want...all that i've ever had is you. you're the only thing i want in this world and the next. in and after death." you noticed a change in his eyes, the dialation noticable from miles away. </p><p>even if his eyes were black there was a gleam in them. a gleam that lit his very soul on fire. </p><p>"is that truly what you want?" omori asked his voice in a hushed whisper even though it was only the two of you. each word was more silkier than the next. </p><p>"yes."</p><p> </p><p>omori lifted you off of the bed placing you carefully onto his lap, your arms wrapping around his neck. he gazed at you with great intensity, like one would do their final work of art. </p><p>within all this focus he began to question this further. </p><p> </p><p>he remembered seeing that photo on your computer. he remembered your child like wall color that was now begining to chip and fade. all of your favorite shows and characters were not your favorite anymore. </p><p>this world, omori thought gazing back at you with dark colored orbs. this world is no place to stay. </p><p> </p><p>if she stays he couldn't watch over her. he could kiss her like he did. someone else whom she'd marry would do that. </p><p> </p><p>could he bare to give her up? to leave her here? </p><p>"look at me." he demanded training his focus on hers. she looked back at him with bright eyes. she was the opposite of him and yet somehow, she'd started to pick up some of the things he did. like the way her eyebrows arched when she was serious. </p><p>"maybe, when we're ready...we'll meet again." </p><p> </p><p>"no! we're meant to be now." you opposed and he shakes his head before picking up another stern tone with her. "you're not thinking straight we should just wait it out."</p><p>"omori stop it." you whispered into his ear, his body stiffing. now that the roles were reversed it was a strange feeling. one that made his heart thump twice as hard.</p><p> "how many times do i have to say it?" you asked him your head resting against his shoulders as you sighed tired from all of your crying earlier. </p><p> </p><p>omori sat still, allowing you to speak more. </p><p>"my heart will not beat the same if you leave me here. and i will not forget it. i will hate you till my very last breath if you ever so dare leave me here alone." </p><p>how can she talk this way? was she not scared of death anymore? the dangers that came with it. how was she that willing to stay with him even without fully knowing what the other side is like? how empty it was. how blank it was. </p><p>"my point is, i don't care whether i die now or later. if it's at your hand, if it's with you then...i know i'll be happiest." your arms tightened around him as you closed your eyes listening to the sounds of his heart beat. </p><p>suddenly you felt him pull you closer his lips warm and burning from the mere thought of you on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>"it'll be like romeo and juliet."</p><p>"what's that?"</p><p> </p><p>you rolled your eyes a small scoff escaping your lips as you wiped away tears that wanted to fall. you moved away hair resting against your shoulders. he looked at you the same way he did when you told him about cuddles and hugs. </p><p>"it's a love story." you answered softly your hands resting onto his shoulders. omori blinked not seeming to understand. "the couple...one of them dies. and the other follows suit after hearing about it. but the male was greatly mistaken. so in actuality, he dies first. then she meets him in death."</p><p> </p><p>"sounds about right to me." omori asnwered deeply in thought. "i love you entirely too much to let you go. so then i'll be romeo. and you'll be-..."</p><p>"juliet!"</p><p>you said excitedly the moment's dark clouds lifting for a few seconds. he nods elluding to his thoughts. he thought you were bat shit crazy. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>my...juliet </em>?"</p><p>"<em>your juliet.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>he nodded seeming to be happy with your answer. <em>"well then, my juliet....could i have my true loves kiss?"  </em>omori grinned mischieviously leaning in to cause your cheeks to flush. he planted his hands into the matress leaning back at let it sink in as he licked his lips. </p><p>you leaned with him hovering over his face as you once again looked into those black eyes. </p><p>between your lips you bit against his ear ever so subtly knowing that they were sensitive. it's why he liked to enflict that kind of pain on you every single time. omori opened his eyes gazing at the ceiling with a gasp of air, his body egniting into flames.</p><p> </p><p>slowly she trace invisible circles against him and he whimpers once it reached the ending.</p><p>touching, feeling and grabbing was a different kind of pleasure for him. especially in the dark. the one that drove him wild was when her mouth connected with his, the warmth of it bringing life to his body. </p><p>he moans something but it is undecipherable as he squirms his mouth locked open. each time he felt pleasure near his ears. this was new for her, but for some reason it felt familiar like she already knew what to do and where to do it.</p><p>"<em>will you stay with m-me.., e-even if it isn't what y-you're expecting?.." </em>omori asked the only words that was clear enough to be a sentence. </p><p>"<em>i will.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{GUYS!!! IM REALLY DYING RN LIKE OMG}</b>
</p><p>
  <b>{WHY DO I IMAGINE OMORI AS RODRICK AND SUNNY AS GREG HEFFLEY?}</b>
</p><p>
  <b>{IMSFAJFDA}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. ᑕOᑎTIᑎᑌEᗪ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"come here." omori smiled, wrapping his arms around your waist as you playfully tried to move away from him. he tugged you closer, wrapping you in the blanket with a smile. "you're trying to freeze hmm?" he asked, looking down at you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>you rolled your eyes pushing his lips away. "maybe. you're always ice cold so im used to it." you snickered watching as he pretened to be shocked by that statement. "mmm then you must like the cold." he teases rubbing his nose against yours. before you once again pushed him away.</p><p> </p><p>"real funny."</p><p>the two of you fill the silence with small bits of laughter, the kind you'd share with someone you absolutely adore. omori was that person for you. no one else made you feel these things. not in all eighteen years of your life. he'd tease against your lips, his hands ghosting your ribs as he placed soft and slow kisses to your mouth. </p><p> </p><p>he says he perfers it thaat way. this was how it always was after being intimate. the two of you together poking fun at each other. omori's eyelashes fluttered as he began to speak. "man you'd like the dream world." he says finally with a heartfelt sigh. your eyes trailed over to him beaming just by that statement. </p><p> </p><p>"you never talk about it. tell me more." you moved into the gap of his arm where he rested his head on his hand so that you'd be able to see him from that view. you'd get to see every little change he made with each expression. it was a wonderful sight to see omori's face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he was handsome. even though everytime you'd tell him he wouldn't accept it. </p><p>"well...i sorta have...friends there." omori started hesitant to get into detail. "yeah. friends."</p><p> </p><p>"how many?" you asked eager to know what awaited you once you fell asleep along side him. "plenty. you'd like them. they're nice people." he whispered looking down for a reaction. when he saw how you were listening, he continued on. </p><p>"we have picnics, take photos, the whole nine yards love bug. i think it's going to need some adjustments though." omori stated with a light sigh. "i want my world to be able to suit you as well. maybe we'll add some of those characters you liked so much."</p><p>"characters?" you muttered to yourself of confusion. "yeah, the ones that were on your walls the last time i was here. oh and maybe we'll play volley ball or somethin. since you did play it right?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>your heart sang when he said those things. things you had no idea he even knew. or even remembered. it warmed your heart so, that you had to close your eyes to hear it flutter. </p><p>"does that sound like it's something you'd like?" he asked kissing against your lips once again. he couldn't help himself. around her, his emotions ran wild. "yes, but how did you know that mori?"</p><p>he raised his eyebrows seeming to try and recall where exactly he saw something that sparked his interest.  "in the photo that used to be on your desk, you were smiling. i could feel the happiness just by looking at it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"can you believe that we were once happy little kids?" you asked him , turning your head to meet a pair of black eyes. he stared back to you, blinking in thought. then he sighs begining to answer your question. "i am happy still. what's there to be sad about?" omori asked flatly, his head resting lightly on his cheek now facing you. </p><p> </p><p>"well a lot of things." you whisper on the verge of doubt. it's been months, omori thought. he rarely ever meditated on this things and since he did  not fully think of anything to be sad about he had no response. </p><p> </p><p>for the moment. now though, omori knew that a change was happening in the dream world.</p><p> </p><p>basil went missing, the picnics have stopped happening. omori was begining to wonder how long this dream world of his would hold up. before darkness seeped into the dream world.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm starting to wonder if you're going to flake out on me. i thought we agreed that we were going to be happy there. that you, were happiest with me." omori added stretching a hand up to paint invisible faces to alieve the burning of emotions in his chest. you watched him with fluttering lashes wondering if he too knew it but decided to ignore these thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>no one was ever fully happy and if they were it was because they'd never experienced the real world.</p><p>the thing is, omori has tucked sunny away for the longest time. he just can't handle knowing that change is near. he hated it. which is why when you brought up the past, all he did was ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>"i am happy with you." your voice trailed through the air as you sat up taking a weary breath. "so then why are you worrying about things? that place...we have all we could ever need. everything we'd ever want is there. why now are we questioning that?" </p><p>he sounded upset. </p><p>he must be.</p><p> </p><p>omori was always afraid you'd leave him for the real world. set your sights on bigger and better things he could never give you. you weren't dense, you knew that already. but...you couldn't help it. it was human nature to question things.</p><p>"it's just..." you rested your hands on your lap looking down at them with hot cheeks. "i was just wondering is all."</p><p> </p><p>"you don't need to wonder. wonderings and questionings only bring more hurt. just try and...let it go." omori placed a hand onto your shoulder the very touch of his cold fingers twisting what felt like a knife in your stomach deeper. "okay.."</p><p>there's seconds that tik by with omori hovering over you, his dreamy gaze fixed on yours. it was as if he was drifiting into space as he did so blinking ever so slightly. "you know something?" he asked you and you gave him a hum of confusion wondering what he had in mind.</p><p> </p><p>"i don't even think you recall this at all but, when you and i were twelve...you actually visited white space. and you really did love it. it was as if you were in heaven isolated from all bad things." he ran a finger under your eyes, smoothening out eyebags that you and he both shared. </p><p>"i did?" you asked the sound of interest in your voice. "yep. it was so long ago i didn't think you'd remember but you did. you met me first before sunny."</p><p>"really?" </p><p> </p><p>"yes, and ever since...there's been a tether drawing me in and out of the real world. it's how i can leave sunny and come see you. now that you'll come with me i hope that it is just as you remembered it to be. if i am remembering correctly you looked as if you liked it."</p><p>he peered down at you with a smile. </p><p><br/>"now all you have to do is sleep and you'll be there too." he slips the metal object between your fingers curling them so you'd hold it correctly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>that familiar feeling...</p><p>there...there was nothingness.</p><p>and there with him was where you'd stay.</p><p>your heart begins to beat...in the same patterns as years ago......</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Badum...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Badum......</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bad</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>um.....</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Badum...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Badum....</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Badum.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>your hands shook furiously wondering if theyd ever do the unspeakable...</p><p>omori watched with eager black pits the same look from those years ago upon his face and, his hands folded in his lap. It was like he was encouraging you in his own way.</p><p>your throat became unspeakably tight the more and more you questioned whether you could do it.</p><p>and yet....<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>your vis</b>
  <b>i</b>
  <b>on went black.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>welcome back to white space. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you've been here before.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚡 𝚔𝚎𝚕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/TSPGpsh325w">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p> </p><p>𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜...</p><p>𝙗𝙖𝙜𝙨-𝙘𝙡𝙖𝙞𝙧𝙤</p><p>             ◁◁ ▐ ▌ ▷▷</p><p>2:09 ━━━─────●── 3:25</p><p>✩──────────✩─────────✩</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em><b>pink or blue </b></em>?"</p><p>"<em><b>neither</b></em>. go red."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i honestly just want to go home." sunny sighed placing is head onto the palm of his hand. "this is so utterly brain rotting that<b><em> i am pretending as if i am not here</em></b>. <b><em>so don't ask me</em></b>." he looked over to you in the mirror as he recieved glares from aubrey and mari. </p><p> </p><p>"well listening to your whining <em><b>is rotting my brains</b></em>." aubrey snapped rolling her eyes as you and mari giggled. mari held about five dresses in her arms helping you find one that'd be suitable for your first date. they were the ones who started the whole idea in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>after your ex pretty much dumped you, those two were at your rescue from the moment you called them with tears. about a week has passed and you were still sorta hung up on it but seeing aubrey threaten him with every chance she got was pretty much the highlight of your day.</p><p>"<em><b>as if you had any brains to begin with</b></em>." he argued back placing headphones into his ears. aubrey's face burned red but before she could say anything mari placed a light hand onto her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>(damn he really got her lmao)</p><p> </p><p>"down girl. we're here to<em> <b>help her remember</b> </em>?"</p><p> </p><p>she gave you a light smile standing behind you in the mirror admiring your dress. you gazed at yourself feeling your cheeks grow warmer. "do i really have to do this <em><b>blind date thing </b></em>?" you muttered looking down at your heels that she placed you in. </p><p> </p><p>"yes." aubrey says slumping down in a nearby chair by the dressing rooms. "this new guy better not flake out either. he looks like the type." she chewed on her gum, blowing a bubble before sunny reaches over to pop it. </p><p>"<em><b>some help you are.</b></em>" </p><p> </p><p>(LMFAO SUNNY PLS.)</p><p> </p><p>aubrey blinked blankly her hand reaching over to grab sunny by the collar as the two of them began another one of their infamous arguements. mari looked back before a small smile breaks onto her face. she then turned her attention back to you, patting your shoulders like a mother would do their child. </p><p> </p><p>"so sorry about them. now, let's find another dress to look at just in case." mari took you under her wing walking you through the isles picking out things that she thought you'd like. almost each one was more her style. when you made faces she laughed poking fun at you for doing so. </p><p>just then you got a call on your phone and you broke away from her to answer it in private. of course once you heard his voice you instantly got the urge to hang up.</p><p> </p><p>"talk to me, <em><b>where are you guys </b></em>? <em><b>i thought we all agreed to go to the movies</b></em>?" kel said sounding as if he was in a crowd. hearing his voice made you unknowingly want to smile. "kel we said <em><b>mall not movies</b></em>. you need to get those ears checked." you sighed, taking a seat near a food cart. he seemed to find that funny as he sighed too breaking out into laughter. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"dude are you kidding? so i bought all these snacks for nothing?" kel continued to walk on parts of his voice fading and coming back into the phone with each step. "you didn't realize none of us was there?"</p><p>"<em><b>well i saw this old woman and i thought it was you</b></em>!" he snickered causing you to smack your forehead. he was always saying stupid things like that to make you laugh. <em><b>"shut up or i'll hang up."</b></em></p><p> </p><p>he once again laughs, apologizing through snickers. he sounded like he getting closer and closer until you spotted a head of messy brown hair and an orange jersey. you walked still holding the phone in your hands to get a closer look at him. </p><p>by now mari has come back quietly appearing beside you to watch as you smiled the more you saw him look around for any sight of you. </p><p>she seemed at her happiest while she looked over her friends. she was like a mom in a way, always there when you needed her. always watching from a distance. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(BRO EVEN SHE KNOWS LOL)</p><p> </p><p>"kel...?" you said into the phone still holding him in your vision. you watched as kel talked into the phone a light smile coating his lips and his eyes bounced all over the brightly lit mall. "yeah?" he asked you a large bag of popcorn in his arms. </p><p>"you just passed the store we're in. look to your left." you whispered and he did so his head turning in your direction. when kel saw you, in that dress mari placed you in he froze in place the bag of popcorn he held dropping onto the floor. kel's mouth opened and closed as he tried to form words to say unable to find anything in that spacious brain of his. </p><p> </p><p>you smiled at him through the window waving a shy hand in the air. he gripped onto the phone his sneakers squeaking as he neared the store walking over to get a closer look at you. mari lingered behind you before she smiled at him as well. </p><p><b><em>"</em></b><em><b>wow...!"</b></em> kel said his voice muffled on your side of the glass. you could barely hear what he said so as a natural reaction a nervous smile formed on your face. <em><b>"what..?"</b></em> you asked doing your best to be loud enough for him to hear you clearly. </p><p>(AWWWEE BBY)</p><p> </p><p><em><b><span class="u">"i said....wow!"</span></b></em>  kel spoke against the glass with his eyebrows raising and when you made a confused expression, he blows warm air on the glass using his finger tips to create letters and those letters you read into words. except...they were upside down. and accompanied by a heart.</p><p>kel stepped back unaware that his words were backwards, a big grin on his face. you reread it and then flipped now able to understand what he was trying to say. <em><b>"wow?"</b></em> you asked yourself feeling your chest tighten. </p><p><em><b>"how sweet."</b></em> mari leaned in to whisper giggling when you were startled. "mari when did you.." she smiled nervously aware that she was snooping again like always. that was just the big sister in her. "don't worry about that. come on, let's ask him what he thinks of these dresses." </p><p> </p><p>she took a hold your arm excitedly walking you back to the group where aubrey and sunny sat beside each other, sharing the ear buds that he had brought. what a surprise, you thought looking them over. your younger brother and bestfriend. </p><p>aubrey gazed up from her magazine at mari's new selection of dresses. "come on we <b><em>have </em></b>to do more?" she groaned closing it and putting it on sunny's lap. "actually we'll just kel for help." mari says and with surprise aubrey sits back down slowly an unsure look upon her face once she eases back into her seat. </p><p> </p><p>"why is the <em><b>tangerine</b></em> here again?" aubrey said looking from you to mari for answers. as if right on cue kel stepped inside with the sound of squeaking sneakers. the bell on the door rang once he opened the door and he stood gazing at all of you with a light smile.</p><p>when his eyes landed on yours he adverted his eyes going to sit beside sunny and nudge him in the shoulder. "hey guys." </p><p>"kel perfect timing!" mari walked over to him grabbing him by the arm aswell. "huh-"</p><p> </p><p>"you can help us pick out new dresses." she took the him and placed him near the mirror and then she threw the two of you into a dressing room with bright eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(LMFAO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS REMINDS ME OF? FROM: HAIKYUU STAGE PLAY)</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em><b>mari what are you-</b></em>" she covered your mouth with her hand looking underneath the curtain at all the shoes of your friends waiting outside the room. </p><p>"trust me, i am being a good big sister." she hangs up all the dresses ushering you into changing quickly. you did so, confused as to what she could be thinking right now. briefly you asked questions the whole while she helped you dress and then earning a ruffle on top of your head.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><b>listen to me i know what i am doing.</b></em>" mari squeals of excitement before you shush her down placing your hand over her mouth. together, the two of you took deep breaths before walking out together the dress you had on flowing along with you.</p><p> </p><p> mari hurried over to kel grabbing him and covering his eyes. he struggled under her grip but eventually he stopped moving. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>aubrey and sunny both stared in mere confusion and you did so too with reddening ears. geez, why does this feel like some kind of movie? all this was, was just shopping. what was mari thinking?</p><p>"okay..." you sighed giving aubrey and sunny jazz hands. "give me some advice."</p><p>"<em><b>too short.</b></em>" sunny said wearily rubbing his eyes with a yawn. "<em><b>no she needs to go shorter.</b></em>" aubrey says sitting back with another blow of gum. "<b><em>nope maybe a jacket to go over her shoulders too.</em></b>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em><b>no jacket and no sleeves.</b></em>"</p><p> </p><p>"guys i actually <em><b>like</b></em> this one." you said and to your surprise aubrey seems to agree. "she looks hot. sunny you're just being a little <em><b>cry baby </b></em>about everything." she gave him a devious look and before long sunny grumbled.</p><p> <b><em>"she can wear what she wants. i just want her to be safe."</em></b></p><p>(AWHHH PROTECTIVE LITTLE GREMLIN)</p><p> </p><p>he turned his head to you, giving you a nod. "you're <b><em>very pretty</em></b>. you don't need boys to say that. so wear <em><b>whatever</b></em>."</p><p> </p><p>"thank you little brother that's the first time you've said it out loud." you gave him a small smile before tuning to mari and pausing. she held kel still as if she was holding a hostage. you paused your mouth parted open as you blinked unsure of what to do. </p><p>"okay kel..i'm going to lower my hands and<em><b> you better not look until i say so</b></em>." mari said and sunny turned away his cheeks reddening. "that's our sister."</p><p> </p><p>mari lowers her hands, stepping away from him so that he could stand up straight. kel blinked his cheeks reddening as he looked you over, his chest tightening. you pretened to be a princess taking a bow humorously in front of him and his eyes widened as he stepped away blood streaming from his nose. </p><p>everyone in the room had their eyes on you, out of pure confusion. </p><p> </p><p>that was earlier. </p><p>now in a few hours you had to get ready for your first date. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PART TWO OUT LATER TODAY LMFAONFAJDLA</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HERE :(</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HAD A CREATIVE BLOCK &lt;3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. ᑕOᑎTIᑎᑌEᗪ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>oc: rin inspired by fanart.</b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/6lG3U-k1C1o">Play This Song &lt;3</a>
</p><p>𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜...</p><p>𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙟𝙤𝙮𝙨- 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙚   <b>(forshadowing -_-)</b></p><p>             ◁◁ ▐ ▌ ▷▷</p><p>2:09 ━━━─────●── 3:25</p><p> </p><p>you held your hands in front of you, your fingers tangling with each other as you rocked back and forth trying to shake thoughts away. you wondered if the guy would even show up and you wondered if he would even find interest in someone like you. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>mari waited along side you, scrolling through her phone as she waited for a response. he was one of her old school friends, she said to you a warm smile on her face. you looked to her with an icey stare unsure of what to think. an old friend huh? you asked yourself before placing your hands behind your back. </p><p>"maybe aubrey was right," you started and mari shushes you, taking hold of your hands with an apologetic gaze. "just give him five minutes and i swear, if he doesn't show hero will totally tell him off for you." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"if he doesn't then aubrey will."</p><p> you smiled knowing just how much your friends really cared about you. sunny waited along side the two of you playing on his new gameboy that you'd gotten him just recently. he looked up every two minutes or so checking your left side for any signs of the mystery boy. </p><p> </p><p>sunny was against this whole thing but he wanted to here just in case things took a turn for the worst. "we all will. he better show." sunny grumbled before your head turns back to look at him. he was so serious his little nose scrunched.</p><p> </p><p> sunny was always your mini protector. </p><p>the two of you were close in age only about a year apart. many mistaken you for twins. </p><p>and he never corrected them, because you knew that he was fine with it. that's how close the three of you were. it was nice to have your siblings here to comfort you when others would just walk away. </p><p> </p><p>"he will." mari said with sincerity and that was the end of the conversation. you held onto her hand feeling the warmth seep into yours. after a while, the three of you went from standing still to sitting in the food court and then to walking around the mall. </p><p>finally about a few hours late mari caught sight of a young male with curly ginger colored hair and bright olive green eyes. she stopped the three of you from walking stretching an arm out to bring the three of you to a hault. </p><p> </p><p>your eyes drifted from the stores to the boy, lighting up when you looked at his face. he was taller than what you expected and slowly but surely he smiled flashing perfect white teeth.</p><p> </p><p>(rin is inspired by this peice of fan art brb look here)</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> sunny raised his eyebrows in surprise before looking away with pink tinted cheeks.</p><p>(gay,gay homosexual andddd more gay.  nah nah but in this oneshots sunny's bi soo yeah.)</p><p> </p><p>mari did the same but pushed you out in front of her as she grabbed a hold of sunny's hand. </p><p> </p><p>"mari?" he asked looking up from his phone with a grin. she waved politely continuing to move you closer to him. "rin, this is my sister. shes the one you're going on the date with." </p><p>she gave him a small smile and sunny looked him up and down before rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"that "date" was supposed to be hours ago, you littl-" </p><p>(bwhahhaha this would be me asf)</p><p> </p><p>"it's no problem!" mari says placing a hand over sunny's mouth. you stepped forwards looking down at the ground in sheer embarrassment. you were sure you had zoned out staring at him. rin looked down at you with soft eyes, reaching to take your hand. </p><p> </p><p>your eyes moved away from the floor and up at him, the lights of the mall lighting up bits of his hair to look a firey shade of red. despite his wild colored hair, he had this soft look about him one that was rather comforting than intimidating. </p><p> </p><p>still, your cheeks warmed. "hello there.."he flushes his left hand going around his neck as he smiled at you closing his eyes. you tried your best to speak loud enough without it coming out as a squeak. "hi."</p><p> </p><p>"my apologies for being late. i-, was having car troubles." his eyes went over to the side as he went red from confessing.</p><p> "bu-, but i'm here now." those green colored eyes of his looked to you with sincerity and you gave him a reassuring smile still clinging onto the hand he let you hold. </p><p> </p><p>"it's totally cool with me." you said earning a cheeky smile from him. "cool. you uhm...you ready?" he asked and with a simple glance backwards you saw mari give you a thumbs up. "yeah...i am."</p><p> </p><p>rin gives you another kind smile a small laugh escaping his lips. "thanks mari! i'll be taking her under my wing." he gives her a wink and she snapped her fingers a serious look in her eyes. "have her back by eleven."</p><p>"twelve." rin says trying to negoitate for the two of you. sunny glares at him rolling up his sleeves to reveal skinny arms. "eight you as-"</p><p> </p><p>"eleven it is!" you said feeling him wrap an arm around your shoulder. "cya at school monday!" he called out to her and she watches as the two of you walk down the long ways of the mall with a hopeful smile. sunny turned to her folding his arms.</p><p> "he's trouble."</p><p>"yes but the good kind."</p><p> </p><p>"how is that good?" he mutters shutting off his gameboy and placing it into his jacket pocket. "you'll see." and with that she takes him home with her, waiting for you to arrive later. </p><p> </p><p>you and rin spent a lot of time laughting, discussing all the things that you liked. things that were sort of awkward at first but he made you feel as if you'd known him for years.</p><p> rin complemented you a lot playing in your hair and shooting you winks at various times.</p><p> </p><p>when you laughed with him though, another person came to mind. someone who you shouldn't be thinking of right now. rin was a good guy so far. you wanted to give him a chance.</p><p> </p><p>"you hungry pretty girl? i know this was all really sudden so i thought you might want something." rin looks up from his phone. "you can get anything I don't mind. money's not an issue as of right now." </p><p> </p><p>(FLEXING AND FOR WHAT-   -_- )</p><p> </p><p>eventually he lets you pick where you guys should go next and collectively the two of you settled on a resturaunt. one of your favorites when you came to faraway mall.</p><p> rin of course being the guy that he is, also let you pick the table and he encouraged you to get what you wanted. whatever he said to you, waving a hand in the air. </p><p> </p><p>(YALL HE RICH RICH BUT NO WE CHOOSE KEL BECAUSE KEL IS A GOD THANK YOU BYE.)</p><p> </p><p> "alright," you said looking over the menu for the hundreth time. "umm what are you going to get mikorin?" your eyes looked up at him from the menu noticing that he was gazing at you dreamily.</p><p> </p><p> you looked down with warmth in your cheeks after accidentally making eye contact.</p><p> </p><p> for some reason, you forgotten that he was a bit older than you and thinking of it now did not help your case much. </p><p> </p><p>"ehh, i actually don't know. they most likely don't have what i'm craving." he stirred his drink lazily still gazing at you with kind green eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"oh well what is it? they take requests so...they'd be able to make it for you." you peered at him over the menu noticing how chewed onto his lip in thought. he looked like something out of a magazine, you thought to yourself begining to let your mind wonder. </p><p> </p><p>"nah, nah it's-," mikorin smiles his tongue going to the side of his cheek as he snickered. you wondered what was so funny blinking absently. "hmm?" </p><p> </p><p>"you're kind but um what i want isn't...its not something that someone else can make y'know?" he winked at you before drumming his fingers onto the table and then adjusting the varsity jacket on his shoulders. it had his name imprinted on it. </p><p> </p><p>jock, you said shaking your head. of course. </p><p> </p><p>(LMFAO shes so done )</p><p> </p><p>"ah okay." you said still unclear of what he was saying. you placed your menu down your cheek resting in the palm of your hand as you looked at your glass stirring around the ice to ease the butterflies in your stomach. you took another sip before listening to the sound of his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"plus," he pauses licking his lips in thought. "if it were on the menu i wouldn't want anyone else to eat it besides me."</p><p>nearly spitting out your drink you covered your mouth, your cheeks reddened from surprise. it had to be the way he said that, you thought to yourself with a beating heart.</p><p>"adorable reaction."</p><p> rin looked at you a micheivous grin spreading onto his face before he sighed running a hand through curly ginger locs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(LMFOAFADNA NO SIR-)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"you decided on what you want though?"</p><p>"i...i don't know." you shake your head and he pulls out a fifty.</p><p> "we could split ice cream if it makes you feel better." mikorin raises his eyebrows and you looked at him noticing how his eyes focused on you. hesitantly you began to smile giving in. </p><p>(i cant eat it but hopefully yall can lmfao cause whew my tummy says no)</p><p> </p><p>"fine....i owe you though." as your words slip out a light smile forms on his face. " i should hope so." he placed a hand on your free one that lingered on the table.</p><p> "cool. i'll go tell the waiter, be right back." as he gets out of the booth, mikorin ruffled your hair heading over to speak to one of the waitresses. </p><p> </p><p>one of them seemed to strike up a conversation with him and he speaks to her for the longest time, pulling out his phone and handing it to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he was taking a while, you thought waiting for about fifteen more minutes.</p><p> </p><p> you sat alone watching lights dance in the nearby music store, your ears filling with the song playing overhead. it lessened the bad feeling you had pinging in your gut. </p><p> </p><p>from where you were sitting he looks like he's having a lot of fun talking with her. </p><p> </p><p>after looking back and not catching him no where in sight, you managed to take a peak at your phone reading the first message. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it was from kel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>new message:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>from kel: dude hope your date goes good!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you: thank you. it sorta is, mikorin's really nice.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>kel: yeah he better be.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you: he's taking really long though, you mind keeping me entertained. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>shortly after kel begins to tell you all about this new game that he had gotten and he went on and on about how you should have seen him play. what he was describing sounded way more fun than your actual date. </p><p> </p><p>you read his message with a smile and you promised yourself that if mikorin didn't come back within ten minutes, you'd leave and never look back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sure enough the ten minute mark came and along with it were tears. </p><p>you had to admit, it was fun while it lasted being around him for those few moments but you told yourself what sunny said earlier. </p><p>you didn't need someone to tell you whether or not you were worth it. or if you were pretty enough. you kept saying that to yourself as you walked wrapping your arms around your stomach for comfort incase someone happened to see you cry. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it was awfully hard not to but you didn't want to let it sink it too deep. the feeling was all just a painful reminder of how your last relationship ended. even though there was a monthly difference between mikorin and your past lover, it hurt all the same. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>you walked out to the entrace of the mall looking out at how dark it really was. the only light were street lights and the only sign of life out in the parking lot were smokers and skaters that did tricks on their boards.</p><p> </p><p>it gave you a lot of anxiety to know that all of them were males. they looked at you, seeming to be whispering small things about your clothing. so you walked back inside sulking on the bench at the front doors. </p><p>your eyes stared out at the midnight sky from the glass and you decided to wait a bit longer until mikorin was ready to leave. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(BRO I HATE WHEN LIKE PPL STARE AT ME. IT MAKES ME WANNA CRY)</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it was so late and you were too embarrassed to call mari for help. he was her friendd after all and even if she did come she'd probably cry for you instead of you crying to her about how crappy your night turned out to be. </p><p>you kept your head down looking at your hands as tears pooled in your eyes. it was as if someone had placed weights on your chest the pressure aiding in the suffocating feeling that was rising in your throat. </p><p>and then, your phone pings with a message. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kel: you home yet? i'm staying up until i know you're home safely.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>that was what it read. you wiped your eyes straight away and realized that hero may be willing to come and pick you up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you: not yet. mikorins pretty busy. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>kel: busy? with you? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>you: nope with some blonde waitress.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>kel: .... mikorin sucks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you: thats one way to put it. come scoop me up?</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kel: actually...<em>look to your left</em>.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>your head lifted up from the phone a gush of cold air hitting your face as tears rolled down. you looked over to your left your eyes narrowing when you read the words that were drawn on there with finger tips. </p><p> </p><p>you whispered what he read to yourself softly wiping away tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"hey there...."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"pretty girl &lt;3"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{aye so check it shorties, part three out tomorrow because i like this plot line thank you.}</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. ᑕOᑎTIᑎᑌEᗪ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/Q_Y18kq_8C0">play this song &lt;3</a>
</p><p>𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜...</p><p>𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙣𝙤𝙩-𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙫</p><p>    ◁◁ ▐ ▌ ▷▷</p><p>2:09 ━━━─────●── 3:25</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>(THIS SONG DESCRIBES THE CHAPTER IF YOU HAVENT HEARD IT PLEASE I BEG OF YOU LISTEN TO IT THANK YOU)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>you sat on the bench next to kel looking down at the ground as he began to comfort you.</p><p>he did everything he could to cheer you up, occassionally talking about his failures with girls.</p><p>kel rubbed your back in slow and steady shoulders allowing you to have a moment to pull yourself together.</p><p> </p><p>you were ashamed that you were crying this much.</p><p>"a-are you okay...? you look like you're about to throw up." he says holding both of your shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"noo.. I'm fine. i sorta just freaked out. it reminded too much of why i was even out in the first place. i kinda just feel a bit stupid."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>kel shook his head at the last sentece his brown eyes gazing at you.</p><p>"you're not stupid don't even start dude."</p><p>he gave you a stern look and you nodded sniffling away tears. he kissed against your head pulling you into a hug and you allowed this, keeping him near for as long as you could.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"whoever that rin guy is, he's missing out. you're a babe don't even waste your time with a loser like him." he spoke to you, the words sounding as if he meant it with his whole heart.<br/><br/></p><p>kel sounded more bitter as well. like he truly thought mikorin had wasted a valuable opportunity to be close to you.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>you let a soft smile appear onto your face as it came and went the more you listened to him speak against your hair.</p><p>"a "babe" how do you even describe someone like that?" you snickered and he did so too a shy smile forming.</p><p>he'd realized that he was letting his crush on you show.</p><p> </p><p>"well its more than just a pretty girl." kel whispered giving you a gentle squeeze.</p><p>after you a while you began to feel better, and now you were ready to leave. although it was against your better judgement you told kel that you had to give mikorin one final goodbye and he understood completely.</p><p>he accompanied you on your walk to the resturaunt and the two of walked in together hand in hand.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>when you saw him, sitting at the table drumming his fingers your heart launched into your throat. when kel saw him though you thought you saw smoke steaming from his ears.</p><p>"that's mikorin?" he asked you and you nodded softly still pacing towards the table. it was like two different worlds colliding. it felt surreal.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>he looked up from the melting bowl of icecream to your eyes and a small nervous smile spread across his face in relief. he looked over to kel his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.</p><p>kel only gave him a glare tilting his head to the side showing that he was not of his best interest.<br/><br/></p><p>(LOVE THAT MIKORINS SMILING AND KELS JUST LIKE DEATH STARING HIM LJDFJLA)<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"woah hey, there you are." rin says getting up from the table slowly. when you felt green eyes on you, your head looked down unable to directly look him in the face.<br/><br/></p><p>"i was looking all over for you,... our um.." he gestured towards the table and then stuffed his hands into his pockets with a light smile.</p><p>one that was only shared by him.</p><p>"well the ice cream's melted to hell."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"no one cares. ice cream is the last thing you should be worried about."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>(KELS LIKE : BOY NO ONE CARES LMAO)<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"that's okay i-, i'm just gonna go home i don't feel so good." you lie with a quivering lips and he nods folding his lips. now he were sure he messed up badly.</p><p>"yeah,... yeah i-, get it's fine don't worry about it. i think everyone's finishing up in here." he raised a hand to let you know that all was well in his book.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"before I forget... could we maybe..talk or something?"rin says before he takes his phone sliding it across the table. the charming demeanor has shifted into insecurity.</p><p>"y-yeah sure." you sighed typing in the digits to hero's phone number. kel still stared at mikorin his eyes narrowing in digust. nervously mikorin rubbed at his neck turning a pink shade.</p><p>"hey-"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"shut up."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>(PLEASE IM SCREAMING LMFAOOOO)</p><p>(lowkey poor mikorin bwahahah he's trying to be nice and kels like NO THATS WRONG)<br/><br/><br/></p><p>hero told you a while ago if creepy guys tried to get your number, he'd talk to them for you. hero was sort of like your big brother. so that's what you always did and you never heard from none of them again.<br/><br/></p><p>typing the number into his phone, mikorin's eyes kept flicking from your lips to your eyes and you began to feel tears wanting to start all over again.</p><p>you wished aubrey and sunny were here as well.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>(PLEASE HERO,KEL, AUBREY, AND SUNNY ARE Y/N PROTECTION SQUAD GOALS)<br/><br/><br/></p><p>how is mikorin pretending as if everything was okay? after he literally ditched you for nearly hours.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"you better hold your friend back.." mikorin says squirming under the uncomfortable gaze that kel was giving him. you looked up from the phone before handing it back to rin with a faltering smile.<br/><br/></p><p>if he was going to pretend like everything was okay then so were you. it was fair that you were the only crying.</p><p> </p><p>"she doesn't have to hold me back. because we're leaving. <b><em>together</em></b>, and you better not call her, see her or touch her ever again or i'll break your fucking face rich boy."</p><p>mikorin gives a huff of confirmation, eyeing you to see of thats what you really wanted.</p><p>"is that...what you really want?" he asked with the light poke of your shoulder. you looked up from the ground resentment in your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"yes."</p><p> </p><p>he raised his eyebrows sinking back on his heels with sulking shoulders. you couldn't lie it hurt just a bit to see him that way even if he deserved it.</p><p>"and, mikorin..?" you asked watching as his face shifted to surprise.</p><p> </p><p>he gives a hum of confusion his fingernails sinking into the nape of his neck.</p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>"this will be the last "date" i ever go on with someone like you."</p><p>(ouch....they got him lmao)</p><p> </p><p>kel looked at you with admiring eyes, a small smile appearing on his face. he was proud that you had the courage to say it aloud and to his face. he gives you a fist bump turning to mikorin with a smug smile. "hell yeah, what the babe said." </p><p> </p><p>(*cues how you like that* lol i'd make an edit if this was an animated show or something)</p><p> </p><p>"come on. i can take you home." kel whispered searching your eyes to see if you were okay. his eyes weren't angry they were soft as if he was begging you to trust him. </p><p> </p><p>and you do.</p><p> </p><p> kel's arm wraps around you in support as you hold onto him noticing that his hand was pretty messed up.</p><p> </p><p>you wondered how he got that, the cuts on them looking more like scrapes.</p><p> "are you okay?"you both ask at the same time, both equally as worried. he lets you answer first, a soft smile falling on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah..." you whisper walking him to hero's car. at first it didn't register until now that kel has been here for a while. you smiled to yourself wondering if he was spying. </p><p>kel nods seeming okay with your response as of now.</p><p> "your hand.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i know. i'm okay. been hurt way worse." he says quickly his hand curling up against your waist. he avoided your eyes and when you looked back, you noticed that the skater boys from earlier were no longer there.</p><p> </p><p>if he was here long enough, he must've heard what they were saying about you. </p><p> </p><p>"you know something?" kel asked you, raising an eyebrow. you mimicked him looking up at his brown eyes. "what?"</p><p> </p><p>"mari was uhm..actually the one who warned me about him. she texted me to come meet her here but, when i came she wasn't here. that's when...i saw you guys together and uhm i may or may not have been keeping a close eye on him." </p><p> </p><p>he looked down at you and you closed your eyes with light sigh. "ahh i see. so that's how you knew i was on a date." you grinned and he turns red. "no-, okay yeah sure. but i was only worried that a guy like him would hurt you again."</p><p> </p><p>"hurt me?" you asked, meeting his gaze. it was a serious one, one that seemed like no laughing matter. "no one will get the chance to as long as i'm around."</p><p>"oh?" you asked taking a seat in the front with a bounce. he closes the door walking over to the drivers seat and resting inside with a heavy sigh. "cause,"</p><p>"cause...?"</p><p>kel leaned against the steering wheel scratching the back of his head with an anxious chuckle. the closed his eyes tilting his head to the side as he thought about what he should say. </p><p> </p><p>before long he draws a blank messing with the back of his mullet. </p><p> </p><p>(Head cannon, kel had or will have a mullet)</p><p> </p><p>you gazed at him, the feint freckles across his nose appearing from the moon that lit up his side of the car. he opened his eyes slowly, blinking to come back down from his day dreams and as he did so the car horn blared. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HONK!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>it caught the two of you off guard causing you both to break out into small shouts and then shifting into laughter. it was like the mood had been resetted a mood that should only happen between lovers and yet whenever it came, the first person you always thought of....was him. </p><p> </p><p>eventually after a short drive, you both made it to his house where he invited you to sleep over.  kel showed you to his room, and he opens it allowing you to step in while he turns on the lights. the room glowed in red, clothes and shoes literally everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>he had a bunk bed the bottom one seeming to belong to kel as he lifts his laptop putting it on charge.</p><p> </p><p>you remembered being in here before many years ago in elementary. that was when he and hero shared this bedroom. when kel was still scared to sleep alone in the dark.</p><p>"you have seriously got to pick stuff up. there's so much stuff everywhere." you grinned nudging him in the side and kel laughs. "i probably wouldnt even know where to start."</p><p> </p><p>you plopped down on the bottom bed glancing at the writing on the wall various graffiti glowing in the light. he had a huge tv, the one that he played all his console games on. </p><p> </p><p>not to meantion his own corner where he had many computer monitors and action figures.</p><p>your eyes landed on each one most of them from the animes he watched.</p><p>"i'll just shower and you can use my laptop and pick something to watch. that sound okay?" he asks already near the door. you give him a nod and he winks at you tapping a hand against the door. </p><p> </p><p>"okay. try not to fall asleep." he jokes closing it behind him. </p><p> </p><p>time passed by as you laid on the bottom bunk, watching a few episodes of (your favorite show). kel was already almost fully caught up so you just started where he left off. it was amusing for a while until you accidently click off of it. </p><p> </p><p>the google tab goes down, another series of tabs popping up. it was tempting to take a look at what he found interesting but you didn't want to invade his privacy.</p><p> </p><p>it's not like he'd know or anything. just one look, you thought to yourself looking over at the door hoping that he'd spend an extra few minutes in the showers. soon the mouse is moved to the first tab a few online games he'd been playing previously show up. </p><p> </p><p>you played for a while and then got bored of it. </p><p>it was nothing special except for minecraft stuff and even fornite. </p><p> </p><p>(PLEASE HEAD CANNON KEL PLAYS FORTNITE.)</p><p> </p><p> you get off the lap top laying down on your side underneath flashing lights. It was a setting that sometimes switched on if there was movement and it really brung the room together. besides the black wall paint the lights really stood out to you.</p><p><br/>kel soon reappears walking over to his desser checking in a drawer and then closing it shut as he leans against it running a hand through wet hair, his nose tilted towards the roof. he was shirtless, his tattoo's now more noticable. </p><p> </p><p>kel didn't have many but the ones that did show sent electric waves through you.</p><p>(another head cannon. kel attempted a tattoo and failed miserably. i feel like he'd get like something really adorable like maybe a smiley face or a jersey number idk.)</p><p> </p><p> a smile creeps onto his face as he can feel your eyes on him and he drags a tongue across his lips.</p><p>"staring?" he says with a smile that showed teeth. you flushed deeply before adverting your eyes. "sorry." </p><p>"no it's okay." kel takes your hand bringing you back to the bunk. "so, you picked a show?" he asks you and you grab the laptop moving some hair to the side. </p><p> </p><p>"yeah, I think you were already watching it so I figured we can just finish it together."</p><p> </p><p>he nods watching as you sit criss cross your body facing forwards. kel takes a pillow putting it behind him so his hand can rest on it and he moves upwards behind you leaving some space. </p><p>"i didn't know you'd like this show." he whispers the words cold against your neck. you don't look back but you freeze in place, looking down at the screen with a smile. "o-of course I do, maybe you just don't know me that well."</p><p> </p><p>"but we've got time to get to know each other." kel says looking over your shoulder at the laptop that was about to begin a new episode. you both watch, with kel making a few remarks on what he thought about each moment. </p><p> </p><p>whenever you'd laugh he'd pause those gleaming brown eyes dark among the purple that the lights switched to.</p><p> </p><p>soon, you were both two episodes in before you feel some arms around your waist pulling you closer. you genuinely enjoyed being near kel and it was nice to know he felt that way too.</p><p> </p><p> It felt like you had just slid into his lap sitting cozy against him as he held onto you like a kid would their teddy bear. you had no problems with it, as long as he was comfortable and deep down your stomach danced with butterflies.</p><p> </p><p>you could feel the warmth from him being behind you prersent and his lips unintentionally brush against the back of your ear as he pukered his lips in thought still content with what was on the screen. </p><p>he did that sometimes and it was a funny habit to see happen.</p><p> </p><p>you turned a little looking back at him and he sits up a small grin on his face. "so tell me, what's it like hanging out with a stranger for a day?" he asks teasingly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "if you mean how's it like being in your room i'd say great. i mean you aren't that much of a stranger right?" you ask him and he nods.</p><p> </p><p> "I guess not." kel sighs his hurt hand moving on the pillow. techincally you knew he was reffering to rin but you decided to not even give him the satisfaction of messing with you.</p><p> </p><p>"s-so we're friends right?" he asks looking down at the blankets on top of his bed and you think about your answer before you say something else. this could be your chance you thought, moving off of him so now you both were face to face. </p><p> </p><p>"i'm whatever you want me to be."</p><p>(OOP SHE GETTING BOLD AKDFANLA)</p><p> </p><p>"so then you're saying, that if we were to still be friends, i could hit if i wanted to?" He asks slowly and you roll your eyes. "you think you can pull me?" you whispered him and he shurgs.</p><p> </p><p> "i mean it's working isn't it? the way you're looking at me right now proves it." kel snickered chewing on his lip in anticipation with a soft smile clearly showing that he was just joking. "very funny." you say softly moving hair behind your ear. </p><p> </p><p>he sits back looking around in the mid change of the lights to red. kel looks around before he turns back to you with a sneaky smile. </p><p> </p><p>"aren't i always?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>